Un Destin Capricieux
by Kafryne
Summary: Que pourrait-il se passer après avoir couché avec un inconnu? Souhaiteriez-vous recommencer en connaissant son identité? Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages ****appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer**

**Bella POV**

Ouf ! J'avais bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais !! Après la journée d'enfer que je venais de passer au bureau et les sempiternelles embouteillages, j'étais enfin arrivé à destination. Parmi la foule je pus apercevoir Rose qui m'attendait, dès qu'elle me vit, elle me fit un grand signe de la main.

« -Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ? Tu sais bien que tu es la seule à pouvoir calmer Alice !!

-Désolé Rose !! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Où est elle ?

-Viens. »

Elle ne tenait plus en place, son premier défilé de mode allait commencer dans une demi heure ! J'arrivais en coulisse, les mannequins se préparaient à entrer en scène et écoutaient sérieusement la petite Alice leur faire les dernières recommandations.

Rose, Alice et moi nous nous étions connus lorsque j'avais aménagé à Forks à mes 17 ans, dès lors, nous avions été inséparables. Nous avions pris l'habitude de nous épauler à chaque grande étape de notre vie.

«-Bella !!!! Elle sautilla dans ma direction, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses joues rosies par l'émotion, elle était en pleine crise d'hystérie !

-Alice, c'est bon, calme toi ! Lui dis je en la tenant par les épaules. Tout va bien se passer.

-Oui !! J'en suis persuadé ! Ajouta Rose dans mon dos.

Je la vis prendre une profonde goulée d'air avant de nous sourire. Elle avait retrouvé ses esprits.

-Mon Dieu Bella !!! Tu t'es fait une tache sur ta chemise !!!!!

Vous voyez ? Qu'est ce que je disais ? J'avais complètement oublié que cet idiot de Newton m'avait renversé du café cet après midi. Et vue l'heure à laquelle j'étais sortie du boulot, je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller me changer.

-Alice, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne va s'en apercevoir !! Tous ces gens sont là pour toi !

-Non, Bella ! Il est hors de question que tu y assistes dans cette tenue !! Vas dans la petite salle de bain, tout au fond de la salle, tu trouveras sûrement de quoi te changer.

Je regardai Rose, elle m'adressait un regard du genre « vaut mieux pas discuter.»

J'obéis donc à son ordre.

Une fois dans l'étroite salle de bain, je déboutonnais ma chemise pour mettre une autre de couleur noir. Au moins si autre chose devrait se renverser sur moi, ça se remarquerait moins. Je me trouvais face à un miroir qui sans montrer mon visage, reflétait mon corps. C'était bizarre, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas regardé comme ça. Mon soutien gorge de chez Victoria secrets, cadeau de Rose pour mon 23ème anniversaire, mettaient bien en valeur ma petite poitrine. Je commençais à caresser l'étoffe qui la recouvrait. Lorsque mon amie me l'avait offert, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'éprouverais de la satisfaction en la portant. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, je me penchais pour prendre l'autre vêtement, quand la lumière s'éteignit soudain. J'allais esquisser un geste pour pouvoir la rallumer quand je sentis une main glacée se poser sur ma taille.

Je réprimais un cri de terreur quand je me retrouvais contre le corps d'un homme !!! Mais qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais contre le mur avec cet homme collé à moi. La peur et l'affolement m'envahie ! J'allais crier lorsque je sentis des lèvres d'une douceur extrême s'écraser contre les miennes, tandis que ses mains parcouraient mon corps. Je le sentis prendre mes seins à pleines mains pour les malaxer à travers de mon soutien gorge. J'aurais du le repousser, empêcher ces attouchements, mais au lieu de cela, j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour laisser échapper un soupir de bien être.

Je devais l'avouer, ce qui était en train de se produire était délicieux et terriblement excitant ! Je n'étais pas vierge, mais jusque là, aucune de mes relations sexuelles avaient provoqué les frisons qui étaient en train de me traverser.

Quand l'inconnu eut compris que je ne protesterais pas, il lâcha mes lèvres pour s'occuper de mon cou, qu'il commença à lécher et à mordiller, pendant que j'autorisais mes mains à le parcourir. Je sentais sous mes doigts le corps viril et musculeux de cet homme, à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Je ne pris pas la peine de la déboutonner, de toute façon je n'y voyais rien, je ne distinguais même pas son visage, je me contentais de la remonter pour sentir sa peau nue sous ma paume. Wow ! C'était sensationnel !! D'un geste brusque, il arracha l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux et il commença à passer ses doigts dans la masse qu'ils formaient, tout en m'embrassant avidement. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes hanches dénudées et les plaquèrent contre lui. Je percevais la preuve infaillible de son immense désir pour moi, et quand je dis immense, c'est loin d'être un euphémisme !! Ses mains remontèrent pour défaire habilement mon soutien gorge, puis sa paume toucher mes seins durcis par le plaisir qu'il me provoquait. Instinctivement, je me cambrai contre lui, et m'emparais de ses lèvres dans un baiser avide. Je n'y tenais plus ! Frébile je posais mes mains sur son sexe durci pour le caresser à travers le jean qu'il portait. Un grognement rauque et grandement érotique sorti de son torse, nous entendions clairement nos gémissements, mais aucun d'entre nous ne parla. Mue d'une audace incroyable, je fis glisser la fermeture de son pantalon, pour saisir son membre. Mon Dieu !! Désormais je n'avais qu'une envie, le sentir en moi, et tout de suite !! Comme si il avait lu mes pensés, il me posa sur la petite table murale, tandis qu'il me léchait le cou. Ses doigts avaient trouvés la moiteur de ma féminité, et il caressait mes lèvres intimes à travers le tissu de ma culotte. Puis il écarta le tissu pour avoir accès au point sensible qui attendait impatiemment son contact. Eperdue, je me raccrochais à la tablette pendant que les mouvements habiles de ses doigts m'arrachaient des petits cris. Il m'embrassa à perdre haleine quand je nouais mes jambes autour de lui pour qu'il puisse entrer en moi. Il resta immobile un instant alors que son sexe se frottait contre le mien. Je bougeais mes hanches pour qu'il comprenne ce que je voulais. Puis, d'un vif mouvement il me pénétra. Seigneur !!!

Il me prit sauvagement, m'emplissant entièrement, sans que nos lèvres ne se séparent un instant. Jamais je n'avais fait l'amour avec autant de passion, et qui plus est avec un total inconnu !! Nous nous abandonnions sans retenue au plaisir incroyable que nos mouvements faisaient naître en nous. Ce fut alors que mes muscles se contractèrent autour de lui. J'avais atteint pour la première fois l'orgasme !! Et ça avait été spectaculaire !!! Il continua ses mouvements de plus en plus rapidement avait de se déverser en moi. Lorsqu'il atteint la félicité, il me mordit le cou. Au lieu de me faire mal, je gémis de plaisir. Ce qui venait de se produire était tout bonnement phénoménal !!

Puis, il s'écarta de moi, s'ajusta, m'embrassa sur la joue et sorti de la salle de bain rapidement, me laissant pantelante, et encore sous le choc des émotions intenses que je venais de vivre.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait prit !!! Je m'étais offerte sans vergogne à un parfait inconnu, sans même avoir vu ne serait ce la couleur de ses yeux !!! J'étais devenu folle ou quoi ?? J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à me reconnaître, j'étais quelqu'un de réfléchi, de sérieuse !! Mais, bon, au moins j'avais vécu une expérience inoubliable !! Je ne pouvais éviter de sourire bêtement devant mon reflet.

Après quelques minutes sans bouger j'entendis des petits coups à la porte :

« -Bella, tu es toujours là ?? C'était la voix de Rose qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Oui !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le noir ? Le défilé va commencer !! Dépêche toi!!! Ou Alice va te tuer !! »

J'immergeai brutalement du rêve éveillé que je venais de vivre, lorsque la lumière se ralluma. Je descendais de la tablette sur laquelle j'étais assise, et découvris les marques rougies sur mon corps. Non, ça avait bien été réel !! Je remis mon soutient gorge, et enfilai en vitesse la chemise que j'avais choisie pour cacher les hématomes qui s'étaient formés sur ma peau. Je décidais de laisser mes cheveux libres, essayant toutefois d'y remettre un peu d'ordre pour cacher mes joues rougies, et sorties de la petite salle qui avait été le témoin d'une scène terriblement passionnée.

Dehors, Rose m'attendait de pieds fermes, les bras croisés :

«- Bon sang Bella! Tu as sus te faire attendre aujourd'hui !!

-Désolé.

-Bon, au moins, Alice sera satisfaite de ta nouvelle tenue. Bella, tu es sure que tout va bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tes yeux brillent bizarrement et tu es toute rouge, tu faisais quoi dans cette salle de bain hein ?

-Heu…Mais rien !! C'est que je suis juste très excitée pour Alice, c'est tout

-Ah… »

Grâce à Dieu, elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer son interrogatoire puisque le défilé commença. Ce fut un véritable succès ! Les tenues qu'avaient créées Alice étaient spectaculaires et à la fin, elle reçu l'ovation du public. Nous étions ravies pour elle !! Elle le méritait vraiment, elle avait tellement travaillé pour en arriver là, et si jeune, elle avait concrétisé son plus grand rêve. Nous nous retrouvions enfin seules, il était très tard et j'étais morte de fatigue Il faut dire que j'avais eu une nuit assez agitée !! Nous la félicitions à nouveau avant de nous séparer avec la promesse de nous retrouver le lendemain, pour notre habituelle soirée entre filles et qui plus est couronner le succès de notre petite Alice.

Je pris le chemin de mon nouvel appartement. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais emménager, et tous les cartons étaient encore empilés. Je n'avais pas eu un moment à moi. Je travaillais depuis plus de 6 mois pour l'un des plus grands journaux du pays, et ce que je faisais était très apprécié. Mais cela signifiait également une charge impressionnante de travail. Je m'affalais sur mon lit. J'avais encore l'esprit tout chamboulé par les évènements de la soirée. Distraitement le passai la main sur mon cou, lorsqu'une petite douleur me surpris. Je me dirigeais vers le miroir pour voir que la morsure que m'avait faite l'inconnu avait laissée une marque. Et vu que j'avais une peau d'une pâleur naturelle, on pouvait clairement la distinguer, d'autant plus qu'elle prendrait des jours avant de disparaître ! C'est fou ! Dans le moment, je ne m'étais pas aperçue de la force avec laquelle il m'avait mordu !! Bon, j'étais plutôt occupé à ressentir autre chose…

Dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, je rougis violemment en y repensant, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de rêves sur cet inconnu. J'espérais de tout cœur pouvoir avoir à nouveau la chance de croiser sa route !!

**ALORS ??? ALORS ????****ALORS ?????**

**Qui peut bien être cet inconnu ??? Vraiment, quel suspens insoutenable !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hi ! Hi ! Hi !!! Je suis contente de vous retrouver après ma longue absence !!! Mdr ! **

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut !!! Je vous remercie encore pour ****Croquer la vie**** !! Vous avez toutes été superbes !!!**

**J'attends avec impatience vos REVIEWS !!! Soyez nombreuses ! Alors SURTOUT n'oubliez pas le bouton vert avant de partir !!!!!!**

**GROS BISOUX !!!!**

……………………………**...****Et à demain, pour avoir le POV du mystérieux inconnu !!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**??? ****POV**

WOW !! Je m'effondrais sur mon lit, chez moi, encore ébranlé par ce que je venais de vivre !!! C'était dément !! Moi, qui avais l'habitude de rester complètement maître de moi-même, qui me ventais de mon autocontrôle, j'avais complètement perdu la tête !! Je n'avais pas réussi à me maîtriser, et ce fut mon instinct animal qui avait prit le dessus.

J'étais arrivé dans cette petite salle de bain avant elle, je me cachais de Lauren, une de mes ex, qui était un incroyable pot de colle. Je voulais faire une surprise à ma petite sœur, et si elle m'avait vu, je n'aurai pas donné cher de ma peau et encore moins de la surprise. Puis, soudain, cette fille avait fait irruption dans la salle. Elle ne m'avait pas vu, car j'étais contre le mur, et la porte me cachait, mais moi, j'eu tout le loisir de la dévorer des yeux. Car à ma grande surprise, elle commença à se déshabiller devant moi !! Enfin, elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise beige qui contrastait avec sa jupe bleue. Je savais que j'aurais du me manifester, mais au lieu de ça, je profitais du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait comme un voyeur pervers. Sa peau blanche avait l'air d'être d'une grande douceur. Elle se tenait devant un miroir, qui dévoilait tout son corps, mais s'arrêtait juste à la hauteur de ses épaules. J'essayais de discerner son visage, mais c'était impossible vu l'angle dans lequel je me trouvais. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval, dégageant son cou.

Lorsqu'elle eut retiré sa chemise, j'eus le souffle coupé, elle portait un soutien gorge bleu qui soulignait la rondeur de ses seins. Et Oh mon Dieu quels seins !!! Instinctivement mes mains s'avançaient vers elle. Je dus vite les rappeler à l'ordre. Je ne pourrais bientôt plus me maîtriser, déjà mon sexe commençait à être douloureux. Je devais sortir de là ! Mais c'est alors que pour mon plus grand désespoir elle se mit à caresser ses seins voluptueux, et comme pour me tuer, elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. Ce soupir eu raison de moi. Je devais sortir à toute vitesse. Mais par maladresse, je touchais l'interrupteur, et la lumière s'éteignit. J'allais ouvrir la porte quand je sentis son souffle contre ma peau et son odeur envoûtante. C'en fut trop pour l'homme que j'étais. Je l'appuyai sauvagement contre le mur et avant qu'elle ne puisse crier j'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes, pendant que je caressais la partie exposée de ses seins à travers son merveilleux sous vêtement. Elle se raidit contre moi, surprise par mon geste. J'ignorai complètement qui elle pouvait être, je ne savais absolument rien d'elle mais tout ce qui m'importait, c'était de la sentir tout contre moi. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais soudain, je fus pris d'un doute, et si elle me repoussait !! Je devais à tout prix profiter de ce moment. Mes lèvres se furent plus avides, je me délectais de son exquise saveur, et je m'aperçu qu'elle acceptait sans broncher mon baiser. J'en profitais donc pour caresser sa peau nue qui était incroyablement soyeuse. Je fus agréablement surpris en me rendant compte qu'elle vibrait sous mes doigts impatients et encore plus lorsqu'elle me rendit mon baiser avec la même passion que moi. Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'accommodaient parfaitement aux miennes tandis que nos langues se mêlaient. J'étais soulagé !! Elle ne me repousserait pas, je décidais donc de continuer mon exploration en goûtant à la saveur de son cou. Et je sentis avec plaisir qu'elle aussi avait commencé à me parcourir, provoquant des réactions inédites en moi, jamais je n'avais autant désiré une femme de ma vie ! Je dénouais ses cheveux pour pouvoir jouer dedans, comme je le pensai, ils étaient d'une douceur inouïe !!

C'était…impressionnant ! Mon excitation était à son comble, je voulais la sentir encore plus proche de moi, je la collai donc encore plus contre moi. Je défis rapidement son soutien gorge qui m'avait fait perdre la raison tout à l'heure pour pouvoir sentir ses mamelons se durcir sous ma paume, le parfait arrondi de ses seins remplissaient mes mains. Et j'eus la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir et capturer mes lèvres dans un baiser avide. Et Wow ! Elle avait posé ses doigts sur mon sexe ! Et commençait à le caresser sur toute sa longueur. C'était si bon que je perdis le contrôle de mes sens quand elle me libéra de mon jean. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement étranglé, je ne pouvais plus me contenir. Essayant de maîtriser la violence avec laquelle j'avais envie d'elle, je remontais mes mains le long de ses cuisses, sous sa jupe, pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses et la jucher sur la petite table qui était collée contre le mur. D'un geste, je passai ma main sur le voile de sa petite culotte pour sentir à quel point elle était mouillée. Grand Dieu, elle était prête à m'accueillir en elle ! Sans prendre la peine de la lui enlever, seulement en l'écartant de son entrée, j'introduisis un doigt en elle, puis un second, sans arrêter me délecter de sa bouche sensuelle. Elle haletait tout en ondulant des hanches. A cet instant, je compris que j'étais arrivé au bout de ma patience. Elle referma ses jambes fuselées autour de moi, pour que je puisse la pénétrer.

Pas un instant, je songeais à nous protéger !! Quel idiot !! J'étais tellement obnubilé par le désir que j'éprouvais que j'aie agi en égoïste.

Je la pénétrais profondément d'un mouvement brusque, après avoir compris que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Je commençai à effectuer un rapide mouvement de va et viens. J'essayai de m'imposer de ralentir la cadence, mais c'était impossible. Je ne maîtrisai plus rien !! Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi impuissant, j'étais totalement dépendant de cette inconnue. Car, c'était elle qui tenait les reines, pendant que nos gémissements saccadés emplissaient la salle de bain. Et soudain, ses muscles se contractèrent autour de moi et elle poussa un petit cri. Alors je plongeais très loin d'un seul coup de reins, j'accentuai le rythme de mes assauts jusqu'à ce qu'une onde de choc me traverse, je fus emporté dans la plus puissante jouissance de ma vie. J'aurais voulu crier, mais au lieu de ça, je refermais mes dents sur la savoureuse peau de son cou. Je la mordais carrément !

Je repris mon souffle, tandis que je sentais que de petits spasmes continuaient à la secouer, puisque je la tenais encore dans mes bras. Mon esprit commença à s'éclaircir et je me rendis brusquement compte de ce que nous venions de faire. Je me sentis tout de suite mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Rallumer la lumière, pour me présenter ?

Je me voyais très mal en train de dire « salut ! Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai adoré ce qu'on vient de faire et j'ai tout de suite envie de recommencer ! »

Car, c'était le cas, après tout ce qui venait de se passer, je continuai de la désirer. Je mourrai d'envie de découvrir qui était cette inconnue. Tout serait si simple, je n'avais qu'à tendre la main pour allumer la lumière !! Mais, j'étais un lâche. Je me séparais d'elle, me rajustant rapidement, puis, je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue. Je n'avais pas trouvé d'autre moyen de lui dire adieu. Et je sortis brusquement de la petite salle de bain.

Renonçant à surprendre ma petite sœur, et surtout avec la peur d'affronter cette fille, je me précipitai vers la sortie. J'avais roulé le plus vite possible pour arriver chez moi. Et voilà là où j'en étais, allongé sur mon lit, repensant à la plus merveilleuse erreur que j'avais commise dans ma vie. Les regrets commençaient à m'assaillir.

Pas de lui avoir fait l'amour, mais de ne pas nous avoir protéger. Mais surtout, d'être parti. J'avais découvert un trésor, et je l'avas lâchement abandonné. Et maintenant, comment allais je pouvoir la retrouver ?? Je n'avais strictement aucun moyen !!! Il y avait énormément de femmes présentes à ce défilé ! Entre les journalistes, les mannequins, les curieuses…Certes, je l'avais mordue, mais à moins de sonder le cou de toutes ces filles, je n'avais aucune chance de la retrouver !! Je passai désespérément les mains dans mes cheveux en bataille. La seule personne qui pourrait m'aider c'était Alice. Ave un peu de chance, mon inconnue était peut être l'une de ses connaissances. Mais comment allais je lui demander ça ??!!

Surtout qu'elle me tuerait si elle savait que j'étais présent pour le moment le plus important de sa vie, et que je n'étais même pas allé la voir !!! Décidément, j'étais coincé. Il fallait que je trouve une manière de me faire pardonner avant tout. Je décidai donc de lui téléphoner demain.

Je l'appelais donc assez tôt le lendemain pour pouvoir nous fixer un lieu de rencontre, nous avions beaucoup de temps à rattraper tous les deux. Avant ma rencontre avec cette inconnue, j'avais déjà pris la décision de profiter du fait qu'elle ait emménagée à Chicago.

« -Alice !! C'est Edward,…

-EDWARD CULLEN !!! Je peux savoir ce qu'il y avait de plus important que le défilé de ta sœur hier soir ???

-Alice, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à me libérer, mentis je.

-Ouais, c'est ça, comme si je vais te croire.

Ouille, ça n'allait pas être facile de me faire pardonner ! Vu sa voix je l'avais blessé et elle était terriblement en colère.

-Edward, je t'attendais !!! Cela fait plus d'un mois que je te parle de cet évènement. Je voulais qu'au moins un membre de ma famille y assiste…

-Je sais, c'est pour cela que je t'appelle. Je dois me faire pardonner. Tu veux bien déjeuner avec ton grand frère ce midi ?? Je t'invite au Caffe Baci, je sais que tu adores cet endroit ! Allez, dis oui !!! »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de consentir dans un soupir.

Je m'habillais, impatient de la retrouver. L'étape une de mon plan était en marche. J'arrivais à l'avance au restaurant avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs, bien décidé à me faire pardonner. Par hasard, je rencontrais Jasper assis au bar.

« -Jazz !! Comment ça va ?

-Ca va ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-On peut dire que j'ai un rendez vous, lui dis je en lui indiquant le bouquet.

-Eh bien Edward !! Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de Tanya !!

-Non, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer !!

-On se retrouve ce soir chez Emmet ?

-Bien sur !!

-Ok, je te laisse avant que ton invité arrive. »

Me dit il en filant vers la sortie. Ouais, j'avais vraiment besoin d'évacuer cette obsession que j'éprouvais envers cette fille !! Et peut être qu'ils pourront m'aider.

Emmet, Jasper et moi, nous nous étions connus à l'université, nous étions colocataires, et depuis nous avions gardé contact. Nous étions très proches, ils étaient un peu comme une deuxième famille.

« -Edward. Fit une petite voix fluette pour me ramener à la réalité.

-Alice !! Je l'embrassais chaleureusement. Je devais avouer que ma petite sœur m'avait beaucoup manqué durant toutes ces années. Tiens, ces fleurs sont pour toi !!

-Edward, tu penses vraiment qu'elles suffiront pour te faire pardonner ?

Je me baissais à sa hauteur pour la regarder dans les yeux avec mon sourire en coin. Personne ne résistait à ce sourire.

-Pff, allez, c'est oublié !

Et voilà, aussi simple que ça !!! Je l'embrassais à nouveau, profitant de sa présence à mes cotés. Puis nous nous installions à notre table, pour déjeuner. C'était comme si le temps n'avait jamais passé. Nous avions tout naturellement retrouvé notre complicité.

-J'ai appris que ton défilé a été un véritable succès.

-Oui, aujourd'hui toutes les critiques étaient bonnes !!! Me déclara t-elle enthousiaste.

-J'ai lu ça !! Et dire qu'on te compare à un jeune prodige !!

-Eh ! Je pense que c'est de famille !!

Je souris à son allusion. Au grand désespoir de mes parents, j'étais devenu écrivain, et mon premier roman avait eu un immense succès. Mais excepté ma famille et mes proches amis, Emmet et Jasper, personne d'autre n'était au courant puisque j'écrivais sous un pseudonyme.

-Alice, vraiment, j'aurai adoré pouvoir assister à ton défilé.

-C'est bon, Edward, tu es pardonné. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne plus t'éloigner de moi. Tu m'as beaucoup trop manqué.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferais plus, surtout que maintenant on habite dans la même ville !! »

Nous nous séparions en nous promettant de nous retrouver bientôt. Si je voulais retrouver cette fille, je devais à tout pris faire la connaissance de ses proches. Tous mes espoirs résidaient en elle.

**WOUAHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!**

**Les filles !!! C'est vraiment super, vous étiez au rendez vous !!!!!**

**Merci beaucoup ! Je suis super contente que vous appréciez cette nouvelle histoire, j'espère que le chapitre de ce soir ne vous a pas déçu.**

**Je remercie encore Fan2Twilight pour son aide hier soir, tu as aimé ?**

**Et vous les filles ? Vous**** ne vous étiez pas trompé !! Evidemment, c'était Edward ! Qui d'autre !! **

**Voilà, je vous ai laissé avec une fin complètement ouverte, pour faire durer le suspens. Je sais, je suis méchante. D'après vous, comment Edward va-t-il retrouver Bella ???**

**Laissez moi vos hypothèses !!! **

**J'attends vos REVIEWS avec impatience alors n'oubliez pas le bouton vert !!!!**

**Merci pour votre soutien et à demain pour un troisième chapitre plein de rebondissements !!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, je venais de faire un rêve incroyable. Mais en passant de l'eau sur mon visage, je me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. La marque sur mon cou en témoignait !! Mon dieu ! Les images, enfin les sensations de la veille m'assaillirent. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mais une vague de sentiments me traversèrent. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le retrouver. Et pourtant ! Je mourais d'envie de découvrir qui pouvais se cacher derrière cet homme !! Cependant, je craignais également cette rencontre. Et si je ne lui plaisais pas ? Ou la la !! Je devais à tout prix évacuer la tension qui m'envahissais. J'allais commencer à déballer les cartons qui jonchaient mon appartement. Demain, Angéla, Mike, Tyler et Eric, mes collègues de travail, avec qui j'étais devenue assez proche, m'avaient promis de venir m'aider à m'installer, mais rien ne m'empêchait de commencer. Après tout, j'avais toute la journée devant moi. Puisque je ne retrouverais les filles que ce soir chez elles.

L'après midi, je me mis à avancer mon travail pour la semaine. J'étais critique littéraire dans le plus journal le plus important de l'Illinois, j'étais même publié dans ses autres filiales ! J'étais parvenue à me faire un nom en peu de temps, j'avais été la seule à venter les mérites du roman de Stéphenie Meyer, qui s'était avéré devenir l'un des plus grands succès de l'année, et depuis lors, mon avis était très respecté. J'avais quelques romans à lire pour la semaine qui arrivait. Je ne vis pas le temps passer. Même si j'avais du mal à me concentrer, car mon esprit vagabondait vers ce troublant inconnu.

Puis, ce fut l'heure pour moi de me rendre chez les filles à bord de mon 4x4. Vêtu de mon pyjama. Je sais, ce n'était pas très convenable, mais nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver dans cet accoutrement. D'ailleurs, quand j'arrivais, elles étaient toutes les deux dans le même état que moi. J'avais emporté avec moi du champagne, pour pouvoir fêter le succès d'Alice.

« -Bella !! Qu'est ce que tuas là !?

-Du Champagne !! Répondis je à une Alice surexcitée.

-Décidément ! C'est comme si nous nous étions donné le ton !! On aura trois bouteilles à descendre ce soir ! S'exclama Rose.

-Alors les filles quel est le programme de ce soir ?

-S'AMUSER COMME DES FOLLES !!

-En mangeant de la pizza avec le champagne !!

-Mmm, ça sonne super bien !!

Nous nous installions confortablement sur le tapis du salon pour commencer notre festin.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, je levais ma coupe, d'une façon cérémoniale pour trinquer :

-Au nouveau prodige de la mode !!

-Puisse t-elle régner sur ce monde comme elle le souhaite ! Ajouta Rose.

-Amen ! Conclut Alice lorsque nous fîmes clinquer nos flûtes.

Et nous commencions à rire comme des adolescentes. Rapidement éméchées nous évoquions notre vie amoureuse.

-Alors Rose !! Quoi de neuf ?

-Pff, pas grand-chose ! Vu que je travaille comme une folle sur des affaires difficiles, je n'ai pas le temps de chercher quelqu'un. De toute façon, vous savez bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas !

-Oh Rose !! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu continues la dedans !! Tous les hommes ne sont pas des salauds. Lui dit Alice.

-Peut être, mais à par ton père qui est déjà pris, je n'ai pas encore trouver quelqu'un qui corresponde à mes critères.

-Ah bon !! Parce que mademoiselle-qui-a-peur-des-hommes a des critères maintenant ? Lui demandai je. »

Rose avait eu une enfance difficile. Elle avait été abandonnée à 3 ans dans un orphelinat, et comme elle était une enfant hyperactive elle n'avait pas réussi à se faire adoptée. A partir de ses 12 ans, elle a commencé à être placée dans des familles d'accueil, mais à cause de son fort caractère, elle avait été balancée de familles en familles. Jusqu'à ses 15 ans. Le père de sa famille d'accueil avait abusé d'elle, c'était comme ça qu'elle avait connu les Cullen. Carlisle s'était occupé d'elle et avec Esmé, ils ont décidé de l'accueillir. Un an après elle avait été adoptée. Mais les séquelles que lui avaient laissées ses expériences avec les hommes l'avaient jusqu'à maintenant empêché d'avoir des relations avec eux. Ce qui était très compliqué puisqu'elle était une très belle fille.

« -Ben, on en a toutes je pense.

-Ca veut dire que ta cause n'est pas complètement désespérée alors !!! Fit Alice en applaudissant avec un grand sourire.

-Et on peut savoir quels sont ils ?

-En fait, tout ce que je veux, c'est de me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras, qu'il soit tendre avec moi.

-Et c'est tout ??

-Ben oui.

-Et toi Bells ??

-Hmm… »

La question était délicate. Hier soir, j'avais passé le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie dans les bras d'un inconnu. Tout ce que je savais de lui c'était qu'il était une bête de sexe , qu'il avaient des lèvres délicieuses, un corps fabuleux, des incroyables bijoux de famille…La boisson aidant, je confessais :

« -Je veux juste qu'il me fasse prendre mon pied !

Devant ma déclaration, je rougis violemment lorsque je vis Rose écarquiller les yeux et quand Alice cracha la gorgée de champagne qui était dans sa bouche pour éviter de s'étrangler.

-Hein ? Mais où est passé notre Bella ??

-Tu es si coincée d'habitude sur ce genre de sujet !!!

-Que voulez vous les filles. J'ai juste besoin d'un homme avec qui je peux passer du bon temps ! Parle nous plutôt de tes critères Alice.

-Vous savez, je n'en ai aucun. Je sais que ma moiti é m'attends quelque part, et je saurais qui est l'homme de ma vie à l'instant où je le verrais.

-Wow !! Tu crois vraiment à tous ces bobards ? Fit Rose d'une voix cynique.

-Ce ne sont pas des bobards !!! Lui rétorqua Alice en lui lançant un oreiller sur la tête. Rose riposta en envoyât le sien mais il atterrit sur moi. L'alcool aidant, nous finissions dans une bataille d'oreillers. A la fin, aucune d'entre nous n'avait gagnée. Nous avions nos cheveux complètement ébouriffés et les joues rouges.

-Les filles, il se fait tard, je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Bella reste avec nous !!! Me firent elles en cœur.

-La semaine prochaine. Demain, Angie et les autres viennent m'aider à emménager.

-Pff…En parlant des autres, tu veux dire Mike, Tyler et Eric !!!

J'acquiescants d'un hochement de tête.

-Finalement ils auront pu entrer chez toi !!!! S'écria Alice, morte de rire. »

Je me joignis à elles, depuis que je travaillais pour le journal, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me demander de sortir avec eu. J'avais essayé avec Mike, mais ça avait été une catastrophe. Et je me voyais mal tenter le coup ave Tyler ou Eric. Ils étaient tous les trois très sympa, mais d'un ennui…Terrible !!!

Je finis par quitter mes amies pour prendre le chemin de mon chez moi. Vu que j'avais bu un peu, je roulais encore plus lentement que d'habitude, profitant du fait que les routes n'étaient pas très pratiquées. J'étais arrêtée au feu rouge quand je me surpris à repenser à cet inconnu. J'espérais vainement pouvoir le retrouver sur mon chemin. Un coup de klaxon me ramena à la réalité. Le feu était passé au vert, et le conducteur de la voiture derrière moi était apparemment assez pressé. Avec un sourire mauvais je redémarrais pour rouler le plus doucement possible. Je le vis perdre patience derrière moi, me faisant des appels de phares et rugir sa voiture. Pendant que je l'ignorais délibérément. Puis, il réussit à me dépasser à une intersection. Je vis la Volvo grise passer rapidement et quand il fut devant moi le conducteur mit sa main dehors pour me faire un geste fort peu élégant !!! Pour accélérer et rouler comme un fou. ARRGGHH !!! Ces hommes étaient tellement nuls !!! Surtout que je finis par le retrouver quelques rues plus tard, arrêté à cause d'un accident qui était survenu. Vous voyez !! Il ne sert à rien de se presser !!! Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres je repassais devant lui lorsque l'agent me fit signe d'avancer avant lui !!! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je recommençais donc à rouler à ma vitesse habituelle savourant ma petite vengeance !!! Il empruntait le même chemin que moi, et se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de me dépasser. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je m'aperçus qu'il me suivait jusqu'à chez moi. Merde ! Je commençais à regretter ma farce ! Et si il s'agissait d'un malade ?? Il me suivrait jusqu'à chez moi !! Et une fois là bas m'attaquerait !!!! Re-Merde ! Je n'aurais peut être pas réagir ainsi !!!! Nous arrivions au parking de mon immeuble et il était toujours derrière moi. Je commençais à avoir peur !!! Lorsque je stationnais, il s'arrêta juste à ma droite. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et saisit la bombe lacrymogène que Charlie m'avait offerte quand je lui avais annoncé que j'allais m'installer à Chicago. Mon cœur battait violemment, quand j'ouvris ma portière pour descendre. Je me retrouvais alors prisonnière entre les bras puissants d'un homme beaucoup plus grand que moi. Je ne vis que ses larges épaules avant de pomper la bombe dans la direction de ses yeux.

« -Oh putain !!!!

S'écria t-il en s'éloignant de moi. Se tenant le visage entre les mains. Je restais tétanisée. Wow ! Cet homme était hyper beau ! Il était moulé dans un dos nageur noir qui mettait en évidence tous ses muscles, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, mais lui allaient très bien comme ça. Ils étaient d'un couleur assez rare, un espèce de brun roux…

-C'est pas possible !! T'es conne ou quoi ??

Ok, il était peut être canon, mais je ne devais pas oublier la raison de sa présence ici !!

-Eh ! Je ne fais que me défendre, et maintenant parts d'ici avant que je n'appelle la police !! Menaçais je en prenant mon téléphone.

Il me domina de toute sa hauteur en clignant des yeux, pour faire partir les effets de la bombe.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !!! D'abord tu me provoques en roulant comme un escargot devant moi !! Et maintenant tu veux appeler la police ???

-Ecoutes ! Tout ce que je te demande c'est que tu rentres chez toi !!!!

A mes mots il eut une réaction dont je ne m'attendais absolument pas, puisqu'il s'était mis à rire. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas déplaisant de l'écouter.

-Le problème ma belle, c'est que je suis déjà chez moi !!!

-Que…Qu'est ce que…

-J'habite ici aussi. Et vu qu'on s'est arrêté juste à coté, on est voisins !

Oh mon dieu !!! Je restais totalement sans voix ! Morte de honte.

-Je…je…suis désolée, je pensais que tu voulais me faire du mal…

-Oh je t'en pris !! Tu aurais du réfléchir à deux fois avant de jouer à ce jeu!! Tu as eu de la chance d'être tombé sur moi !!! Tu n'es qu'une petite écervelée !

-Oh la ferme !! Je te demandes de m'excuser toi tu m'insultes !!

-Je ne dis que la vérité !!

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot !! Et avec ça un vrai danger sur la route !!!

-Pff ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais !!

-Ouais, c'est ça !! Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles quand on te ramassera à la petite cuillère !!

Lui dis je en passant à ses cotés pour entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il me saisit par le bras pour que je puisse le regarder. Ses yeux verts étaient encore rougis par le liquide que j'y avais versé.

-Non ! Mais lâche moi !! Espèce d'imbécile !!

-Qui moi ?

-Je ne vois personne d'autre ici qui peut être qualifié de cette façon.

- Détrompes toi ! La vraie imbécile se trouve devant moi !

Arrrggghhhh !!!! Je me dégageais violemment et lui gifla de toutes mes forces avant de courir comme une folle pour entrer dans l'ascenseur qui était ouvert. Une fois dedans, j'appuyais continuellement sur le bouton pour qu'il se referme vite avant qu'il n'arrive. Je le vis se précipiter vers moi, mais les portes se refermaient déjà. Et un sourire aux lèvres, je lui fis au revoir de ma main.

C'était incroyable !! On m'avait pourtant assuré un voisinage sympathique, et voila que mon voisin d'en face était un fou du volant mal élevé !!! Même s'il était extrêmement beau. Nous habitions au dernier étage de l'immeuble, et nous étions les deux seuls appartements à cet étage. J'avais détruit d'entrée la relation de voisinage !! Et moi qui avais décidé de faire un gâteau pour lui. Mais c'était bien avant de le rencontrer. Le voyage en ascenseur fut incroyablement long. Quand enfin il s'ouvrit j'eu le souffle coupé. Devant moi, se dressait mon voisin, essoufflé, il avait du courir comme un fou dans les escaliers !! Et il me regardait avec une expression mécontente de ses impressionnants yeux verts. Et me souriaient avec méchanceté.

Oh oh ! Je me retrouvais dans de beaux draps !

**AAAAAAAALOOOOOOOOOORS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein ?????????**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire !!!!!!!!**

**Punaise les filles !!! Vous avez été GENIALES pour le chapitre précédent !!! Vu comme c'est parti on atteindra peut ****être les 100 REVIEWS avec ce troisième chapitre !!!!!!!!!!**

**Et dire que j'ai prévu une bonne vingtaine !!!!!!! WOUAAAAAHHHHH**

**Donc, un Super MERCI à toutes. **

**J'attends encore vos réactions pour ce chapitre !!!!**

**Pour celles qui m'ont mise en auteur favori, je vous remercie, mais je dois vous préciser que je traduis cette histoire en espagnol, je vais la publier, et donc, vous recevrez sans doute une alerte. **

**Merci encore, demain vous aurez droit au point de vue d'Edward. **

**Merci donc pour votre fidélité, et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !!!!!!**

**BISOUX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward POV**

Emmet embrassait langoureusement une brune lorsque j'arrivais chez lui ce soir là en même temps que Jasper. Encore une de ses nombreuses conquêtes.

« -Je te téléphone, l'entendis je lui dire avec un de ses fameux sourires, en lui disant au revoir de la main. Il se tourna et quand il nous vit arriver un grand sourire illumina son visage.

-Emmet, je vois que tu étais très impatient de nous voir !

-A vrai dire, avant de vous voir venir, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était ce soir qu'on se retrouvait !

-Hmm, tu as du être occupé… Bougonna Jasper.

Et il éclata de son rire sonore et

-Tu connais son nom au moins ? Lui demandai je, sachant très bien la réponse.

-Irina, à moins que ce ne soit Francesca…

Je secouais la tête amusée, pour lui, les femmes ne servaient qu'à chauffer son lit. Il les collectionnait. Il nous fit entrer dans sa maison. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais avait un petit truc qui la rendait chaleureuse, c'était pour cela que nous préférions passer ce genre de soirée chez lui.

-Tu ne t'arrêteras donc jamais ? Lui fis je lorsque je m'assis sur son divan.

-Eh ! Il faut profiter de la vie !!!

-Je vois que fréquenter deux grands solitaires comme Edward et moi ne t'a servi à rien !

-Et heureusement !! Sinon, je serais devenu prêtre !! J'ai toujours trouvé ça bizarre chez vous les gars, ok, Jasper a eu une expérience traumatisante avec une salope, mais toi Edward ?? A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as pris ton pied ?

Je souris devant cette question, avant de ré^pondre, fier de moi :

-Hier soir.

Jasper se raidit dans le fauteuil, tandis qu'Emmet me regardait bouche bée.

-Tanya ?

Demandèrent ils en même temps, j'étais pas aussi désespéré que ça ! Tanya vivait dans l'appartement en dessous du mien, et me poursuivait de ses avances. Un soir où Emmet et Jasper étaient venus chez moi, elle avait débarqué avec seulement son peignoir prétextant que son voisin avait consommé toute l'eau chaude, alors que je savais qu'il était parti en vacances, et me demandant si elle pouvait bien prendre sa douche chez moi. L'épisode les avait tellement marqués qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'empeser.

-Non !! D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle.

-Mais c'est que notre Eddy a fait de gros progrès !! Tonton Emmet est fier de toi !!!

-Non, Em, c'est que je ne le lui ai pas demandé.

-Tu veux dire que tu as sauté une parfaite inconnue.

-Tout à fait Jazz, une parfaite inconnue, dans les deux sens du terme.

-Félicitation, mon vieux. Et toi Jasper, as-tu une vie sexuelle aussi mouvementée que nous ?

-Mon travail m'accapare beaucoup trop.

Jasper était devenu à seulement 27 ans procureur, et il travaillait beaucoup pour prouver que malgré son jeune age, il était parfaitement capable d'assurer ces fonctions. Il est entré deux ans après nous à la fac parce qu'il était allé en Irak, et avait du revenir à cause d'une blessure à la jambe.

-Jasper !! Tu es beaucoup trop tendu !!Il faut savoir te détendre !! Fais comme Ed, tape toi une inconnue !!

-En parlant d'inconnue, il y en a bien une qui m'intéresse. Avoua t-il, songeur.

-Ah oui ?

-Ben, tous les midis, j'ai l'habitude de mme rendre au Caffe Baci pour pouvoir la voir. Lâcha t-il.

-Et, on peut savoir depuis quand ça dure ?

-Depuis deux mois. Elle s'assoit au bar pendant 20 minutes, et moi, je l'admire…

-Et bien !! C'est ce qu'on appelle une relation platonique !!! Fis Emmet.

- Pff, ce n'est même pas le cas ! Elle ignore tout de mon existence !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu attends !!

-Pour l'instant le simple fait de la voir me suffit.

-Et ben dis donc ! Tu nous tiendras au courant quand tu passeras l'étape de l'admirer.

-Comptez la dessus.

-Bon, qui est partant pour un bon match de basquet ?? »

Le reste de la soirée nous la passions à jouer dans le garage d'Emmet, c'était un excellent moyen pour me détendre, et penser à autre chose. Mais Le temps avait passé bien trop vite, puisqu'il était déjà l'heure pour nous de rentrer.

Je repris donc le chemin de mon appartement, et la jeune inconnue de la veille revient à mon esprit. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me poursuivait ! Je décidai de rouler à une toute vitesse pour éviter de penser à elle, je me concentrerais plus à la route. Mais mon fut vite coupé net quand le conducteur d'un 4x4 rouge passa devant moi. Je dus suivre sa cadence jusqu'au feu rouge. Rouler à cette vitesse était atrocement pénible !! Surtout qu'il n'y avait strictement rien qui nous gênait !! Le feu vira au vert, et je du klaxonner pour le faire réagir. En fin, si je peux appeler ça une réaction !! Il redémarra, maos pour rouler encore plus lentement !! Mais ce n'est pas possible !! Il était en train de me narguer !! Je manifestais mon impatience en faisant gronder le moteur de ma Volvo, sans obtenir aucune réaction positive de sa part. Bon sang !! Quel enfoiré !! Enfin, nous arrivions sur une route à deux voies et je pus enfin le dépasser. Pour constater que c'était une femme au volant. Bien sur ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'une femme ! Elles étaient bien connues pour conduire comme ça. Le pire fut quand je la vis sourire dans mon rétroviseur. Elle m'avait vraiment mis hors de moi !! Je retirais ma main à l'extérieur pour lui faire le doigt d'honneur. Puis repris la route à une vitesse effrénée. Si ma mère avait vu ce que je venais de faire !! Elle qui était tellement à cheval sur les bonnes manières§ ! Cette pensée me rappela que je l'avais négligée, elle aussi. Certes, j'étais en froid avec papa, mais maman m'avait toujours soutenu. Je pris donc l'initiative de lui passer un coup de fil.

J'arrivais à une intersection, et je dus de nouveau ralentir, il y avait eu un accident, et la circulation était alternée. Quand ce fut mon tour de passer, l'agent fit signe au véhicule de la rue de gauche d'avancer avant moi. Et HORREUR !! Il s'agissait du même 4x4 rouge de tout à l'heure !!!! Quelle merde !!! Ils avaient conspirer contre moi ou quoi ??!! Le pire, c'est que désormais je ne pouvais plus le dépasser. Mon seul espoir résidait en ce qu'elle change de route. Mais comme pour m'emmerder, elle prenait le même chemin que moi !! Exactement le même. A chaque intersection, je la voyais tourner au même endroit que moi. Le voyage, qui aurait du prendre une dizaine de minutes, s'éternisait. Et je fus d'autant plus étonné quand je m'aperçut qu'elle se garait juste à ma droite. Bordel ! C'était ma nouvelle voisine !! Swann, si je ne me trompais pas. J'avais entendu le concierge en parler le matin. Il ne me manquait plus que ça. Après Tanya, la folle obsédée, voici Swann, l'enquiquineuse voisine !!

Je descendis furieux de ma voiture, prêt à régler mêmes comptes. Je fus extrêmement surpris quand je la vis descendre. Elle portait un pyjama !! La chemise imprimée était plutôt comique, car elle représentait un lion en train d'offrir des fleurs à une brebis avec des yeux en cœur et était assez collée contre son corps, et laissait deviner la courbe de ses seins, et son short découvrait ses très belles jambes. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et elle me regardait avec crainte avec ses yeux noirs. Mais, une fois à sa hauteur je m'aperçu qu'ils étaient marron, un beau marron chocolaté, elle était vraiment jolie. Je l'encadrai de mes bras sur la carrosserie de sa voiture je m'apprêtais à lui parler quand je sentis une grande brûlure dans mes yeux !!! Elle venait de m'asperger avec une bombe lacrymogène !! Elle avait beau être jolie, elle n'en était as moins une vrai connasse !!

« -Putain !!!

Ca brûlait vraiment !! Mais pour qui est ce qu'elle me prenait ?? Franchement !!

-C'est pas possible ! T'es conne ou quoi ??

-Eh ! Je ne fais que me défendre, et maintenant parts d'ici avant que je n'appelle la police !!

C'était donc ça !! Elle pensait que j'allais l'agresser !! Elle devait être vraiment stupide !! Elle aurait du y penser avant de me provoquer !! Et ne se rendait compte que maintenant que son jeu aurait réellement pu être dangereux.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !!! D'abord tu me provoques en roulant comme un escargot devant moi !! Et maintenant tu veux appeler la police ???

-Ecoutes ! Tout ce que je te demande c'est que tu rentres chez toi !!!!

Wow ! J'avais affaire à une vraie plaie ! Je me mis à rire devant son raisonnement avant de lâcher ma bombe :

-Le problème ma belle, c'est que je suis déjà chez moi !!!

-Que…Qu'est ce que…

-J'habite ici aussi. Et vu qu'on s'est arrêté juste à coté, on est voisins !

Lui déclarai je, j'étais satisfait de voir son visage tourné au rouge vif. Hé ! Hé ! Hé !

-Je…je…suis désolée, je pensais que tu voulais me faire du mal…

-Oh je t'en pris !! Tu aurais du réfléchir à deux fois avant de jouer à ce jeu!! Tu as eu de la chance d'être tombé sur moi !!! Tu n'es qu'une petite écervelée !

-Oh la ferme !! Je te demandes de m'excuser toi tu m'insultes !!

-Je ne dis que la vérité !!

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot !! Et avec ça un vrai danger sur la route !!!

-Pff ! Je sais très bien ce que je fais !!

-Ouais, c'est ça !! Tu me donneras de tes nouvelles quand on te ramassera à la petite cuillère !! Me dit elle en passant à coté de moi. Je lui saisit le bras et fus surpris par l'espèce de décharge que je ressentis à son contact.

-Non ! Mais lâche moi !! Espèce d'imbécile !!

-Qui moi ?

-Je ne vois personne d'autre ici qui peut être qualifié de cette façon.

- Détrompes toi ! La vraie imbécile se trouve devant moi ! »

Et là, elle me gifla violemment ! Des larmes se formèrent sous l'effet de la violence de l'impact !! Ok, les choses étaient allées beaucoup trop loin ! Le temps que je me ressaisisse, je m'aperçu qu'elle avait filée et se trouvait déjà dans l'ascenseur. Je la vis me faire adieu de la main avant que les portes ne se referment sur elle. Nom de dieu !! Si elle croyait que j'en avais fini avec elle, elle se trompait lourdement. J'allai lui apprendre, moi qui était Edward Cullen !! Je dévalais comme un fou les marches de l'escalier. J'avais 7 étages à faire, mais j'avais toujours été exrtremement rapide. Je parvins enfin à notre étage, totalement en nage, juste quand 'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur une Swann éberluée.

« -Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer aussi facilement ?

-Ecoutes j'ai absolument rien à te dire de plus !!

-Mais moi si !! On va devoir se côtoyer tous les jours, et je veux que les choses soient bien claires.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'être en contact avec un dingue tel que toi ! »

Nous étions face à face, elle se trouvait devant sa porte et cherchait ses clés dans son sac. Je m'approchais d'elle pour pouvoir attirer son attention. Je la vis tressaillir devant ma proximité. Je lui dirigeai mon sourire en coin, dont je connaissais parfaitement les effets. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et je sentais sa chaleur corporelle m'irradier. Elle sentait vraiment bon, c'était une odeur assez familière, et envoûtante. Je la fixai dans ses grands yeux chocolat qui étaient grands ouverts.

« -Swan, il faut que tu saches qu'il y a des règles à respecter si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

-A oui ?? Et qui les a instaurés ?

-Moi. On partage le chauffage, donc ne prends pas de trop long bains, pas de musique trop forte, pas d'ébats dans le couloir, attendez plutôt d'être rentré chez toi, pas de…

-Tu n'as strictement aucun ordre à me donner !! Eloignes toi de moi ! »

Elle me repoussa en posant ses mains chaudes sur mes épaules, lais je lui saisis les poignets, l'empêchant de continuer. Elle me toisa du regard, mais je continuais à lui sourire. Pourquoi ne réagissait elle pas comme toutes les autres filles ? Et sans crier gare elle me sourit ! C'était…ouf ! Je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire la beauté de ce sourire ! Je dus relâcher mon étreinte car elle réussit à se dégager et me donna un coup de poing. OUTCH ! Ca, ça faisait mal ! Vraiment mal !

Elle ouvrit sa porte et me dit d'une voix moqueuse :

« -Je te l'avais pourtant demandé gentiment, mais comme tu ne sembles comprendre qu'avec la force !! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !! »

Puis, elle me claqua la porte au nez. Totalement hors de moi, je rentrais chez moi, en refermant encore plus fort qu'elle. Je posais un sac de glaçon sur mon œil.

AAARRRGGGHHH !!! C'était bien ma veine ! Elle était boxeur professionnel ou quoi ???

Vraiment, cette relation de voisinage allait être houleuse.

**AAAAALOOORS ??????????????**

**Ah la la !! Vous êtes trop géniales ! Merci et encore merci !!**

**J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire. **

**Dites, vous aimez les Edward POV ??? Vous en voulez encore ????**

**Je veux pleins de REVIEWS pour que le chapitre de demain soit aussi un Edward POV !!! Au boulot !!!!**

**Ecoutez, je suis désolée de vous dire ça comme ça, mais, je n'actualiserai pas le week-end. Donc, on se retrouvera tous les jours de la semaine, mais pas le week-end. Désolé.**

**Merci encore pour votre fidélité et à demain !!!!**

**(Pour peut être un Edward POV) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

J'avais bien cru que son coup de poing allait me laisser un œil au beurre noir !! Mais heureusement que ce ne fut pas le cas. Par contre, j'avais d'horribles cernes !! Je n'avais pas pu dormir, toute la nuit j'avais été tourmenté par cette inconnue, c'était devenue une vraie obsession !! Je devais à tout prix arrêter de penser à elle, sinon j'allais devenir fou !! Je pris donc l'initiative d'écrire un peu. Je devrais rendre mon deuxième roman dans moins d'un mois, et j'avançais comme un escargot. J'avais des idées, mais beaucoup de mal à les mettre sur papier.

Ca faisait plus de deux heures que je regardais l'écran de mon ordinateur sans le voir. Je n'arrivai pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle.

Un grand bruit me fit sursauter. Il venait de l'appartement d'en face. Je sortis pour aller lui demander si tout allait bien. Certes, elle était insupportable, mais je n'avis pas envie qu'il lui arrive malheur.

Je m'approchais, mais je suspendis mon geste de frapper à sa porte quand j'entendis une voix d'homme à l'intérieur :

« -C'est trop étroit ! Comment je fais pour entrer ?

-Attends, j'écarte un peu…allez, essaye encore pour voir… Lui dit elle.

-Ouais ! Là ! C'est parfait !

-Ca glisse tout seul hein ?! Fit la voix d'un autre homme.

-Et c'est super profond! Encore une autre voix d'homme !

-Ouais ! C'est parce qu'elle est bien mouillée ! Fit le premier. »

Je m'écartais subitement de cette porte, complètement ahuri ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là dedans ????

Bon sang ! A coté de quel genre de femme est ce que je vivais !!!

Je rentrais chez moi, vu qu'apparemment, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Je passai une mai dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus. Je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi !! J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'enfilais des vêtements de sport, prit mon i-pod, pour aller courir dans le parc.

Tout au long du parcours, je sentis les regards des femmes se porter sur moi. C'était toujours comme ça ! J'avais beaucoup de succès auprès d'elles, mais c'étaient elles qui n'en avait pas avec moi. Avant mon inconnue, aucune n'avait réussi à déclancher ce genre de réactions chez moi.

« -Hé ! Edward !!

La voix d'Emmet m'empêcha de continuer ma réflexion. Il était accompagné d'un jeune homme que je n'avais encore jamais vu, moins musclé que lui, à la peau tamisée, qui avait une queue de cheval. Il avait l'aspect d'un de ces indiens d'Amérique du temps des western.

-Emmet ! Quelle coïncidence !!

-Ed, je te présente Jake, un ami d'enfance, Jake, voici Edward.

Nous nous serrions la main, il était un peu plus jeune que nous, et il me dirigea un immense sourire. Il avait l'air d'être sympathique.

-Enchanté !

-Tu nous accompagnes ? On va tirer quelques paniers avant de rentrer.

-Pourquoi pas, ça me permettra de faire la connaissance de ton ami.

J'appris que Jake était de Phénix et avait demandé son transfert pour l'Université de Chicago où il faisait des études pour devenir vétérinaire. Emmet et lui avaient été voisins du temps où il y vivait. Il était sportif comme nous et notre petit match fut agréable, le courant passait bien entre nous. Installés sur le banc nous reprenions notre souffle.

-Dis Emmet, tu as des nouvelles de Bella ? Demanda soudainement Jake.

-Non, depuis qu'elle est allée vivre chez Charlie, on a perdu tout contact.

-Wow ! Alors ça fait 6 ans que tu ne l'as plus vue !!

Emmet eut un regard nostalgique et un petit sourire triste en acquiescant.

-Qui est Bella ? Leur demandai-je, me sentant complètement à coté de la plaque.

-C'est ma demi-sœur. Lâcha Emmet.

-Hein ? Mais j'ignorai que tu avais une demie sœur !!!

-Tout comme je n'ai jamais vu les tienne.

-Ouais, mais au moins, tu connais leur existence !!

-Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous a jamais parlé de Bella ? L'interrogea Jake, étonné.

-Ben, en fait, quand on s'est connu, on a fait un pacte.

Jake nous regarda tour à tour totalement perdu. Je décidai donc de lui raconter toute l'histoire.

-Quand on s'est connus, Jazz, Emmet et moi, nous traversions tous les trois des passes difficiles avec nos familles. Nous avions donc décidé de les oublier. C'est pour ça qu'on ne les évoque que très rarement.

-Ah ! N'empêche, ça me surprend que vous ayez coupé les ponts, Bella et toi étiez très proches.

-Ouais. Mais toi, tu as de ses nouvelles ? Emmet paraissait vraiment espérer une réponse positive de la part de notre jeune ami.

-Ben, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a 3 ans. Quand elle est venue rendre visite à sa mère, pour Noël.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ?

-Ben elle était à la fac, en littérature contemporaine, si je me souviens bien.

-Ah ! Ca ne m'étonne pas, elle a toujours aimé lire ! Dit Emmet fièrement.

-Aux dernières nouvelles elle avait obtenu un poste de journaliste au Chicago Post.

-Wow ! Ca veut dire qu'elle vit aussi à Chicago !!

Emmet s'était levé et sauté comme un fou devant nous. Nous riions devant le spectacle infantile qu'il nous donnait.

-C'est pour ça que je te demandais si tu savais comment elle allait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as demandé ton transfert pour elle ???

Jacob baissa la tête gêné, pendant qu'Emmet hurlait de rire.

-Jake !! Tu ne baisseras donc jamais les bras ??

-Maintenant, j'ai toutes mes chances…

-Tu veux dire que maintenant que tu es majeur tu pourras la conquérir ??

-Je peux quand même essayer.

-Pourquoi maintenant qu'il est majeur ? J'avoue que j'étais perdu.

-Ben, Jacob a toujours eu le béguin pour Bella, depuis qu'elle est venue s'installer avec mon père quand sa mère a commis l'erreur de l'épouser. Bella a 3 ans de presque lui…

-Tu exagères ! Ce ne sont que 2 ans et 9 mois ! Bougonna Jacob.

-Bref, Bella l'a toujours considéré comme son petit frère. A l'époque nous traînions souvent tous les trois. Elle était beaucoup plus mure que nous, et nous empêchait de faire des bêtises. Jake essayait d'attirer son attention…

-Je lui ai donné mon premier baiser…

-Et elle a failli te castrer !

Emmet avait les larmes aux yeux et je me mis à rire avec lui, en imaginant la scène. Mais le regard assassin que m'adressa Jake me fit stopper net.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais que cet épisode aurait été suffisant pour calmer tes ardeurs !!

-En fait, j'ai essayé d'avoir des relations avec d'autres filles, mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Peut être qu'elle a vraiment réussi à te castrer après tout !!

Lâcha Emmet, et Jake lui donna un bon coup dans le dos pour le faire arrêter de rire.

-Non, sans blague, je te comprends. Ma petite Belly Bells est unique en son genre.

-Si Jake dit qu'elle travaille au Chicago Post tu devrais peut être chercher à la retrouver Emmet, il serait vraiment temps que tu reprennes contact avec elle. Lui dis je avec conviction.

-Ouais, et n'oublie pas de me prévenir quand tu la retrouveras !! S'exclama Jacob.

-Alors là ! Ne rêve pas Jacob. Si je la retrouve, je te promets de la protéger des petits gars comme toi, et de tous les autres hommes, d'ailleurs !! »

Nous nous quittions, peu de temps après, il faisait déjà noir quand je rentrais chez moi.

En entrant dans l'immeuble je croisais trois hommes qui sortaient. Le plus grand était noir, un autre, asiatique, était plus petit et ^portait des lunettes, le troisième était à peu près de ma taille, avaient les cheveux plaqué et était un peu enrobé. Ils avaient tous l'air satisfaits. Je réalisai qu'il devait s'agir des hommes qui se trouvaient chez la Swan. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je ressentis comme de la colère à les rencontrer comme ça. Pourtant, ils ne m'avaient rien fait ! Et ce n'était pas comme si je les enviais d'avoir prit leur pied avec elle !

Je rentrais dans mon appartement en claquant la porte derrière moi. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ??!!

J'entrais sous la douche près à me relaxer sous l'eau chaude, mais j'en ressortis immédiatement quand je m'aperçus que l'eau était glacée. Cette voisine était une vraie vipère !!!

A ce moment quelqu'un frappa violement à la porte.

Il ne manquait plus que ça !! J'enfilais rapidement mon pantalon pour aller ouvrir. Et mon cauchemar se trouvait devant moi, avec un visage très en colère, enveloppée dans une serviette blanche, les cheveux mouillés, les bras croisés. Wow ! Je sentis ma fureur s'évaporer d'un coup. Mais une fois l'effet de surprise estompé, elle se mit à me hurler dessus :

« -Je croyais que la règle c'était de ne pas utiliser trop d'eau chaude pour sa douche !!! Pourquoi est ce que tu as tout utilisé ???

-Ecoutes, je…

-C'est pas possible !! Après la journée que je viens de passer ! J'attendais ma douche avec impatience et voila que tu me prive de…

-Ah ! C'est sur, ta journée a du être bien difficile !

Lui dis je sarcastique, après ce que j'avais entendu cet après midi, elle devait être épuisée… Cette idée attisa ma colère…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais ???

-Arrête ! Ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche !!

Elle me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés.

-Je sais bien que tu es une traînée !!

Et hop, elle leva la main pour me gifler, mais chat échaudé craignant l'eau froide, j'interceptais son mouvement. Et je souris devant son expression. Ses yeux marrons me capturèrent et complètement hypnotisé je me penchais vers elle pour saisir ses douces lèvres entre les miennes. J'eus l'impression d'avoir déjà eu l'occasion d'y goûter. Profitant de sa surprise, je la pris par la taille pour l'attirer plus à moi. Je sentis son corps rencontrer le mien, ses seins heurter mon torse nu, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose d'inattendu survint.

Une douleur fulgurante dans mon entrejambe.

Elle venait de me donner un coup dans mes précieux bijoux de famille ! M'obligeant à me séparer d'elle.

-Salope !

-Non ! Mais pour qui tu te prends !!!

-Arrête, je sais très bien ce que tu faisais dans ton appartement cet après midi avec ces hommes !!

-Alors là ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pu t'imaginer, mais saches qu'ils étaient là pour m'aider à installer quelques meubles !!!

-Ah oui ???

-Parfaitement !!

Elle mit tellement de conviction dans ses paroles que j'y crus sans hésitation. Et merde ! J'avais réagis comme un idiot !

-De toute façon je n'ai aucune explication à te donner !! Tu n'es qu'un connard!! »

Sa voix se brisa et je crus voir ses superbes yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle avait raison. J'esquissais un geste pour m'approcher d'elle mais elle bondit en arrière pour se réfugier derrière sa porte. Dans son mouvement, ses cheveux mouillés avaient dégagé son cou, et ce que je vis me pétrifia. La trace d'une morsure à la base de son cou. Mon Dieu ! Ca ne pouvait pas être elle !!

Je fixais cet endroit quand elle me claqua la porte au nez. Je ne pouvais pas m'être trompé.

C'était elle.

Mon inconnue et ma voisine étaient une seule et même personne.

**TADADADA !!!!!!**

**Oh la la ! Je suis trop gentille !! J'avais prévu de faire durer encore un peu le jeu, mais comme vous avez été extrêmement généreuses avec moi, ben voilà !!! **

**Sans blague, vous êtes superbes les filles !!**

**Maintenant bombardez moi de REVIEWS !!! Vous avez tout le week-end devant vous !! **

**J'espère qu'on dépassera les 200 d'ici lundi !! Allez ! Du nerf ! **

**Vos REVIEWS sont mon seul salaire !! Alors payez moi bien, s'il vous plait !!**

**Merci d'avance, je sais que je peux compter sur vous là-dessus.**

**Bon, concernant l'histoire. Que pensez vous de ce 5ème chapitre ?????????????**

**La semaine prochaine je compte changer un peu de POV, pour commencer à parler des histoires des autres couples. Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous êtes d'accord ou bien vous préférez que je reste 100% Edward/Bella ?**

**Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, aussi votre avis est très important !!!**

**Allez ! Merci encore pour votre fidélité et bon week-end !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella POV**

« -S'il te plait ! Ouvre moi ! Je suis désolé ! Mes paroles…Je suis désolé !

Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que je l'écoutais me hurler dessus de l'autre coté de la porte. Heureusement que nous étions les seuls à habiter cet étage, parce que sinon, il aurait alerté la police.

- Salaud ! Je n'ai que faire de tes remords !! Ce qui est dit est dit ! Fous moi la paix ! »

Finis je par vociférer. Il s'en suivit un silence, puis je l'entendis claquer sa porte. Je soupirais en essuyant les larmes qu'il avait fait coulées.

Ouf ! Quelle journée ! Dès le départ ça avait mal commencé. Angéla m'avait appelé aux alentours de 9 heures pour m'avertir qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir venir, et à peine avais je raccroché que les garçons frappaient à ma porte. Ce fut alors que commença mon calvaire. Je dus supporter toute la journée leur attitude infantile, leurs blagues douteuses, sans compter leurs tentatives de m'impressionner. Et quand enfin ils étaient partis, au lieu de prendre une bonne douche chaude et revigorifiante, j'étais ressortie frigorifiée ! Tout ça à cause de ce maudis voisin !!

Et voilà que nous nous étions mis à nous insulter et qu'il m'avait vraiment blessé. Mais pour qui se prenait il ? Il me jugeait sans même me connaître !! Il pensait vraiment que j'étais une…Pute !! Nom de Dieu ! J'étais une des filles les plus vertueuses qui soit ! J'étais loin d'être frivole ! Et excepté la relation que j'avais eu avec mon inconnu, je ne m'étais jamais donnée à la légère. Alors vraiment, il était allé trop loin.

Néanmoins, j'avais cru, pendant le très court laps de temps durant lequel nos visages se frôlaient et que je lui avait souri, voir en lui quelqu'un de bien. Mais non ! Je me trompais. Il était un goujat !

Cette nuit là encore, je rêvais de mon inconnu. Il était proche de moi, presque à portée de mains, mais quand j'allais le toucher, il partait. De plus, sa silhouette m'était familière…

Je me réveillais couverte de sueur.

Lundi.

Je devais aller travailler, d'habitude j'étais plutôt heureuse à cette perspective, mais l'idée de sortir de mon appartement m'effrayais. Je n'Avais aucune envie de le croiser. Il avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gons. Je me dépêchais donc pour partir le plus tôt possible, avant qu'il ne soit réveillé. Car j'étais persuadé qu'il n'allait pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je lui pardonne.

Je fus dans les premiers à arriver et en ressorti assez tard. Je redoutais le moment de rentrer chez moi. Quelle plaie ! Alors que tout le monde était impatient de retrouver leur petit confort, j'étais effrayée par mon voisin. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, mon cœur battait la chamade. Un grand bouquet de roses m'attendait à ma porte. Je le contournais fièrement, pour rentrer chez moi. Bon, ça s'était ^plutôt bien passé.

Ce soir là, je refis le même rêve, mais cette fois ci, j'avais pu le toucher, mais à l'instant ou ma main fit contact avec lui, il s'évapora.

Mardi.

Je repartis très tôt pour le boulot, m'arrêtant à une cafétéria pour me prendre un grand café mocca, histoire de me mettre d'aplomb. Le midi j'avais déjeuné avec un brillant écrivain pour lui faire une interview. Il avait été agréable, et avait même tenté de me séduire ! Mais je l'avais gentiment mais à sa place, prétextant que je ne mélangeais jamais le travail et le plaisir. Pff.

A nouveau je rentrais chez moi, un peu sur le qui vive. Cette fois ci, tout le couloir était envahi de fleurs ! De plusieurs variétés différentes. Instinctivement, je m'arrêtais à la hauteur de freesias. Mes fleurs préférées, pour humer leur odeur. Cependant, je rentrais chez moi, sans même un regard pour la porte d'en face. S'il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire aussi facilement ! Il se mettait les doigts dans l'œil !

A nouveau le même rêve, cette fois ci, il s'était retourné, mais quand j'essayais de distinguer son visage, il disparaissait.

Mercredi.

Mes rêves avaient un effet dévastateur sur moi ! J'étais beaucoup trop agité, et ou lieu de me revivifier, j'étais encore plus fatiguée. Je pris donc un peu plus de temps, puisque les jours précédents il ne s'était pas montré. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'eu la surprise de le trouver tout sourire devant moi, avec un grand café et une pâtisserie dans sa main ! Je dois avouer que c'était…touchant. Mais je n'allais sûrement pas le reconnaître devant lui!

« - Swan! Tu es rayonante!

Je ne lui répondis rien, me contentant de lui adresser un regard noir. Je détestais mon prénom, et tout le monde m'appelait Bella. Mais je me gardais bien de le lui dire !

-Ecoutes, je m'en veux pour mon attitude, je…j'ai pris ça pour toi…

Il me tendit le café et le gâteau, mais je fis comme si de rien était et passais droite comme un i sans me retourner. Il me suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur en me disant :

-Je sais que j'ai mal agi, dis moi au moins ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner. »

Je ne lui répondis rien, et le regardai fixement avant que les portes ne se referment, sur son expression désolée et confuse.

Toute la journée, cette image m'accompagna. Est-ce que j'avais été trop dure avec lui?? Il semblait tellement sincère !! Tellement repenti !!

NON ! Je ne devais pas me laisser influencer. Personne avant lui ne m'avait insulté comme il l'avait fait. Il m'avait traité comme une moins que rien. Je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir par ses beaux yeux !!

Je rentrais à nouveau chez moi, avec une boule dans l'estomac. Cette fois ce, j'avais prit les escaliers. Et j'avais bien fait !! Car je le vis, avant d'ouvrir la porte, m'attendant devant les portes de l'ascenseur, un bouquet de freesias dans ses mains. Il était beau comme un dieu. Il avait mis une chemise noire et un jean, à la fois simple et élégant. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Entrer…Ne pas entrer…

J'eu un soupir. Il était clair que je ne lui résisterais pas longtemps. Inconsciemment, j'avais déjà décidé de le pardonner.

Mais, pas ce soir. Il devrait attendre encore un peu. Il fallait que je sache le faire languir ! Aussi, je rebroussais chemin pour me rendre chez Alice.

Rose était à bouts de nerfs. Elle avait eu une terrible journée. Aro Volturi, un important home d'affaire allait être libéré, fautes de preuve…

« -Rose ! Calme toi ! J'étais venue pour me détendre avec vous, mais maintenant je suis encore plus stressée !!

-Je suis désolée Bella !-Je suis désolée Bella!endre ave c vous, mais maintenant je suis encore plus stressée!eaux yeux!prse dé meme regarder ses, sans C'est juste que ça m'énerve !! Le témoin le plus important dans cette affaire a disparu !!

-Ca doit être lui !! S'écria Alice.

-Mais bien sur que c'est lui !! Il a mis tout le monde dans sa poche !! Il n'y a que le procureur qui semble être de mon coté.

-C'est déjà ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a éliminé un à un plusieurs petits commerçants dabs le sud de la vile pour pouvoir les détruire et ouvrir un immense centre commercial. Une petite association s'est formée contre lui, je la représente. Mais maintenant personne ne veut plus témoigner depuis que le chef de l'association a disparu.

-Mon Dieu !! Tu crois qu'il l'a tué ?

-J'espère que non !! C'était un père de famille ! Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas, cet Aro est une sorte de parrain, il a des espèces de mercenaires à son solde. Ses avocats son des ténors du barreau.

-Et…Ils sont beaux ?

-Alice !!! Nous nous exclamions Rose et moi,

-Ben quoi ?

Ils sont méchants, tu comprends ? Mé-Chants ??

-Ok, mais il y a plein de méchants qui sont beaux !!

-Bon, entre nous, les filles, c'est vrai qu'ils sont très beaux. Mais c'est le genre de beauté qui fait froid dans le dos.

-Ouais, je connaissais ça…Lâchai je, distraitement.

-Oh fait Bella ! Tu ne nous as pas dit comment il était ton voisin ? Me demanda Alice.

-Mais si…

-Si on retire le fait qu'il soit, horripilant, mal élevé, et un chauffard, tu ne nous as pas parlé de son physique. M'expliqua Rose.

-A vrai dire il est TROP BEAU !!! M'écriai je en me cachant derrière un oreiller, en écoutant Rose et Alice crier.

-Il est grand, musclé, et a des yeux…Ou la la !!

-Punaise ! Et dire que j'avais le choix entre vivre avec Bella ou toi Rose !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Alice ? Tu n'aimes pas notre voisin Edmund ?

-Oh je t'en pris ! Son nom à lui seul suffit à le définir !!

Nous rions toutes les trois en pensant au petit vieux gratouillé au regard pervers qui vivait dans la maison d'à coté.

-Ouais, bon, je vais le pardonner, mas je voulais le faire attendre encore un peu. J'attendrais donc demain.

-Tu veux dire que tu dors ici ce soir !!! S'exclama une Alice surexcitée.

-Oui !!

-Dans ce cas ! On peut s'amuser !

-Heu Alice…Quand tu disais s'amuser, j'avais une toute autre définition !

Lui avouais je lorsque quelques minutes plus tard Rose me mettait des bigoudis, tandis qu'Alice m'appliquait un masque de beauté.

-Mais Bella ! Nous on s'amuse ! »

Lez filles passèrent la soirée à jouer à Barbie Bella. Et nous nous endormions ensemble sur le lit d'Alice. Ce soir là je rêvais encore à mon inconnu. Mais cette fois ci, je ne cherchais plus à découvrir son identité. Je me résignerais à ce qu'il reste mon inconnu. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il reste à mes cotés.

Jeudi.

« -Bella au bois dormant !! Réveille toi !

Alice avait toujours été un réveil efficace ! Et cela n'avait pas changé !

-Humm…C'est déjà l'heure ! Demandai je en m'étirant.

-On sait que ton rêve était merveilleux…

-Que…Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ??

Il ne manquait plus que ça !! J'avais toujours parlé dans mon sommeil et cela m'avait toujours joué des tours ! Surtout si j'avais quelque chose à cacher.

-A qui implorais tu de ne pas partir en serrant comme ça l'oreiller? Hein ? Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ??

M'interrogea Rose, toujours aussi perspicace.

-Je…Je…Ne m'en souviens plus !

-Bella, tu es une très mauvaise menteuse ! Surtout lorsque tu deviens rouge comme une pivoine !!

Je posais mes mains sur mes joues écarlates, comme si je pouvais les cacher, pendant qu'Alice et Rose étaient mortes de rire.

-Bien, si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, tant pis. Mais tu vas devoir porter la tenue que t'a choisit le prodige ! »

Rose m'agitait sous les yeux une petite robe bleue ! Mon dieu ! Je détestais porter des robes !! Et elles le savaient très bien. Cependant, je ne voulais pas leur avouer mon secret. Aussi, je me résignais à la porter, pour la plus grande joie d'Alice. Au bureau, je me sentis observée ! C'était horrible ! Je détestais d'être sous es feux des projecteurs. J'eu droit aux sifflements et aux commentaires d'Eric, Tyler et Mike toute la journée !!

J'éprouvais pour la première fois de la semaine du soulagement en rentrant chez moi.

La porte s'ouvrit et je découvris stupéfaite qu'il y avait des freesias partout dans le couloir, qu'une table avait été dressée entre nos deux portes, mais surtout, je vis un homme incroyablement beau debout, devant moi, me regardant avec des yeux verts merveilleux, et un sourire en coin à couper le souffle, me tendre la main…

…**La suite, demain !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hé! Hé ! Hé ! Alors !? Alors !?**

**Vous avez faim les filles ? Vous aussi, vous voulez dîner avec Edward ? Pas vrai ??**

**Il faudra patienter jusqu'à demain. Allé ! Plus que quelques heures, ça va vite passer !!**

**Ne soyez pas rancunières surtout !!**

**(Car c'est moi qui tiens les rênes !!! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! *Rires Diaboliques !!*)**

**Continuez à me bombarder de REVIEWS comme vous l'avez si bien fait durant ce week-end ! **

**MERCI !!**

**Vraiment ! C'est FA-BU-LEUX !**

**Déjà plus de 200 reviews en 5 chapitres, alors qu'il m'a fallu patienter jusqu'à la fin de ma première FF pour les atteindre !! **

**MERCI INFINIMENT !**

**Je vous attends de pieds fermes vos réactions que je l'espère seront nombreuses et je vous embrasse toutes !**

**A demain, pour un dîner romantique POV Edward !!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

C'était elle.

De l'autre coté de la porte, c'était elle.

La femme extraordinaire qui avait peuplé mes pensées depuis que je l'avais fait mienne. Et j'avais été totalement à coté de la plaque pendant tout ce temps.

« -S'il te plait ! Ouvre moi ! Je suis désolé ! Mes paroles…Je suis désolé !

J'étais complètement désemparé ! Elle m'avait fermé la porte au nez. Et pour cause ! J'avais complètement dépassé les bornes. J'avais du mal à me reconnaître ! Cette fille arrivait à me faire perdre tout control.

- Salaud ! Je n'ai que faire de tes remords !! Ce qui est dit est dit ! Fous moi la paix ! »

Que pouvais je répondre à cela ! Elle avait parfaitement raison. Je fixais cette porte, hésitant à la défoncer. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux encore humides. Non. Elle était trop en colère pour que je lui avoue mon identité. Elle risquerait de me rendre vraiment stérile. Furieux contre moi-même je rentrais chez moi en claquant la porte violemment.

Bravo ! J'avais à nouveau tout fait foiré !! Et je devais absolument me racheter. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser filer entre les doigts ! Surtout que désormais, je connaissais beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer sur ma belle inconnue. Ma voisine.

Quelle coïncidence !! J'étais toujours sous le choc de cette révélation lorsque je m'affalais sur mon lit.

Elle me plaisait réellement. Elle avait du caractère, de la répartie, et elle était incroyables sexy. Et dire qu'elle dormait de l'autre coté du couloir ! Non ! Je n'aurais pas du penser à ça !! Voilà que son image me hantait. Je la revoyais seulement vêtue de sa serviette, encore humide à cause de la douche qu'elle avait prise. Sa peau suave avait été un instant en contact avec moi…Et son sourire. Mon dieu ! Il l'avait transfiguré ! Déjà qu'en colère elle était séduisante, mais avec un tel sourire, elle était à tomber.

Et voilà que je commençais à fantasmer sur elle. Mon corps tout entier la réclamait. Mais non.

Finalement une bonne douche froide était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Lundi.

Je n'avais pas dormi. Mais cette nuit avait été bonne conseillère. Car j'avais un plan pour la conquérir.

Aujourd'hui, je serais discret. Sa colère ne devait pas être encore retombée, je me contenterais donc de lui envoyer un bouquet de roses. En espérant qu'elle les apprécie.

La journée fut infernale. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond ! Quand enfin elle rentra, je me précipitais contre la porte pour pouvoir l'observer à travers le judas de la porte. J'avais l'impression d'être un idiot. J'étais tombé si bas !! Le pire fut quand elle les contourna majestueusement et sans même se tourner vers ma porte. Pff ! Et dire que j'avais attendu toute la journée pour ça !

Bon. Je pense que sa réaction avait été normale.

Je passais à nouveau une nuit blanche.

Mardi.

Je fus debout très tôt. La veille elle était allée travailler très tôt. Et j'avais décidé de la suivre. Bon, ce n'était pas une idée subtile vu que je risquais de me faire prendre. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je restais à une bonne distance d'elle, sans toutefois la perdre de vue. Je la vis s'arrêter à une petite cafétéria sur la route qui menait à son travail. Je voulus la suivre jusqu'à son travail, mais j'en fus empêché quand je dus m'arrêter au feu rouge tandis qu'elle était déjà passée.

Je pris donc la décision de me rendre dans cette petite cafétéria, pour apprendre qu'elle avait prit un grand café mocca et une viennoiserie. L'après midi, je me rendis chez le fleuriste ou la veille j'avais acheté le bouquet de roses. J'y fis une énorme commande ! Je commandais une douzaine de bouquets de différents types de fleurs. Cependant, mon choix s'arrêta particulièrement sur un énorme bouquet de frésias. Ces fleurs semblaient être faites pour elle, leur odeur était aussi entêtante que la sienne. Lorsqu'ils vinrent les déposer, je pris soin de leur demander de les placer devant ma porte. Si elle s'arrêterait pour les prendre, j'aurais une vue directe sur elle.

Je fus heureux de constater que je ne m'étais pas trompé, mon cœur battait à tout allure quand elle s'arrêta près de ma porte. Je vis qu'elle prenait le temps de sentir leur odeur, elle faillit se tourner vers ma porte, mais au dernier moment elle entra dans son appartement.

J'étais assez satisfait, quoique la déception prenne le dessus. J'allais commencer mon plan d'approche le lendemain.

Mercredi. 

Apparemment, la Swan avait décidé de partir moins to ce jour là. Je m'étais réveillé le plus tôt possible pour parer à cette éventualité, si elle tardait encore, j'étais quitte à frapper sur sa porte ! Le café refroidissait dangereusement.

Dès que j'entendis la serrure commencer à bouger, je me précipitais au devant de sa porte. J'essayais d'afficher le meilleur de mes sourires pour pouvoir la saluer.

« - Swan! Tu es rayonnante!

A vrai dire, elle ne paraissait pas très en forme. Mais, je n'allais pas lui dire ça ! Cependant, debout si près d'elle, je me rendis compte que pas une once de maquillage ne se trouvait sur son beau visage. Et malgré les cernes qui creusaient les contours de ses yeux, elle était très jolie. Elle me toisa de son merveilleux regard chocolaté, sans me répondre.

-Ecoutes, je m'en veux pour mon attitude, je…j'ai pris ça pour toi…

Je lui tendis le gobelet de café et la pâtisserie que je lui avais achetés. Mais elle ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil. Elle passa devant moi pour entrer dans l'ascenseur. Je soupirais. Bon ce n'était pas gagné, mais je n'allais pas jeter l'éponge. J'étais quelqu'un de très têtu.

-Je sais que j'ai mal agi, dis moi au moins ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner. »

La suppliai je, en vain, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient déjà sur elle. Je restais là, deux mains ballantes, complètement découragé.

Et le soir, je me retrouvais exactement au même endroit. Un énorme bouquet de roses et de freesias dans les bras, à attendre qu'elle monte jusqu'à moi. Laurent, le concierge de l'immeuble m'avait avertit de son arrivée. Toute la journée, j'avais peaufiné ce que j'allais lui dire. Je connaissais mon discours par cœur, et pourtant j'étais aussi frébile qu'un adolescent. J'attendis une dizaine de minutes, de plus en plus stressé, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à sonner.

« -Heu…Ed, c'est Laurent, elle vient de quitter l'immeuble en courrant. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Mais rien !! Je ne l'ai même pas vu !! »

Elle avait du prendre l'escalier et me voir ! Quelle malchance !!

Mais où avait elle pu bien partir ?? Son ignorance et son silence de ce matin, et son absence en ce moment, étaient en train de me rendre fou !! Je donnais un coup de poing rageur dans ma porte. Mais où était elle !!! Bon Sang !! Je passais une nuit agitée, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Guettant à chaque instant un bruit dans le couloir. A bout de patience, je me m'installais devant mon piano, et les notes sortirent toutes seules. L'immeuble était insonorisé, et mon piano m'était très important ! Toutefois, le son qui en sortait n'était en rien comparable à celui qui se trouvait à Forks. Chez mes parents. Chez mon père. Dans ces moments là, je me sentais mélancolique.

J'étais en frais avec mon père depuis que j'avais renoncé à poursuivre la médecine pour me consacrer à l'écriture. Cela avait été une grande déception pour lui, nous nous étions violemment disputé, et au final, j'étais parti de la maison, lui demandant d'oublier qu'il avait un fils. Cela avait brisé le cœur de ma mère. Je le ressentais à chaque fois que je l'entendais.

Jeudi.

Elle n'était pas rentrée.

Je tournais comme un lion en cage dans mon appartement. Je pris l'initiative de descendre courir, je devais m'aérer l'esprit. Cela faisait trois jours que je souffrais d'insomnie, et je devais à tout prix avoir l'esprit clair. Je n'allais pas renoncer à elle. Ce soir, j'attaquerais !

« -Ed ! Me fit Laurent quand je pénétrais dans l'immeuble.

-Laurent ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien ! Enfin comparé à toi ! Ta voisine continu à te rendre fou pas vrai ?

-Oui. Elle est rentrée ? Demandais je plein d'espoir.

-Non, pas encore. Je crois qu'elle a découché hier soir. Bon, dès que tu la vois arriver, tu m'appelles ok ?

-Pas de soucis. »

J'avais attendu de pied ferme ce moment toute la journée, et maintenant qu'il était arrivé, j'étais extrêmement anxieux. Laurent venait de m'avertir qu'elle montait. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, mes mains étaient moites, et elles tremblaient légèrement. J'espérais qu'elle ne me fasse pas le même coup que la veille !

Je regardais les boutons s'allumer au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur montait et il eu un raté lorsqu'il s'ouvrit sur elle.

Elle était éblouissante.

Ses cheveux flottaient librement autour de son visage et je mourais envie de jouer dans ses boucles soyeuses. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu ciel qui lui donnait un aspect, stupéfiant. Bon. Je n'allais pas rester planté là comme un idiot. Je m'avançais à sa rencontre, lui souriant timidement en lui tendant la main. Et en priant le Seigneur pour qu'elle la prenne. Et oui !!! Elle saisit ma main tendue. Ce simple contact me donnait envie de sauter de joie. D'autant plus qu'elle me souriait légèrement.

« -Je crois qu'on est partit sur le mauvais pied tous les deux. On devrait tout recommencer à zéro. Qu'en dis tu ?

Elle assentis en hochant la tête, et mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je lui dis :

-Je suis Edward, ton voisin.

-Enchanté, Edward, je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.

Sa voix, pour une fois était posée, et douce. Quand elle prononça mon prénom, un frisson me parcourut. Elle était tout simplement parfaite.

-Je suis d'accord. Heu…Tu…C'est pour nous tout ça ?

Me demanda t-elle en désignant la petite table que j'avais dressé au beau milieu du couloir et les bouquets de freesias qui jonchaient le sol.

-Oui. Je…Je voulais faire les choses bien. Tu…Tu n'as pas encore dîné au moins ?

-Non.

-Parfait ! Alors, installe toi.

Je lui retirais la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'installer. Elle me sourit de nouveau, mais d'une façon qui me laissait deviner qu'elle était gênée. Je lui souris également, pour la rassurer. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Avant toutes choses, je devais lui montrer que je pouvais être aimable, sympathique, et plus, si affinité…

Je me raclais la gorge avant de lui dire :

-Je ne savais pas ce que tu aimes manger, mais Laurent m'a dit que tu aimais commander à La Bella Italia. Donc, je me suis permis de leur téléphoner…

-Edward, vraiment, c'est très gentil à toi toutes ces attentions, mais je ne sais pas si…

-Bella, je me suis vraiment très très mal comporté avec toi. Je dois me faire pardonner. Laisse moi te montrer que je sais être quelqu'un de bien.

-Bon…Qu'est ce que tu as commandé ?

-TADA ! Fis je en retirant le couvercle pour qu'elle puisse découvrir une pizza royale double fromage. Elle se mit à rire, ce son résonna comme la plus douce des mélodies à mes oreilles.

-Wow ! Merci ! Et pour toi ?

-Il se trouve que nous avons le même goût au niveau nourriture.

-Génial.

Fit elle en saisissant une part de pizza pour la dévorer. Je restais là, à la regarder, admiratif. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. La dernière fois que j'avais dîné avec une femme, c'était à peine si elle avait touché son plat.

-Elle est vraiment bonne ! Tu devrais goûter. Je ne pus que lui obéir. Elle avait raison, c'était une excellente pizza. Nous la dévorions en quelques minutes.

Elle commis l'erreur de se lécher les doigts devant moi, tout en soupirant d'aise. Mon Dieu ! Cette femme ignorait-elle l'effet que ce genre d'attitude pouvait provoquer chez un homme ? Je me remuais sur la chaise, tentant de me maîtriser pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Je n'allais pas commettre deux fois de suite la même erreur !!

-Merci beaucoup Edward. Je pense que je peux te pardonner maintenant.

Nous nous sourions, en nous dévisageant l'un l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que nos yeux se croisent et s'accrochèrent comme deux aimants. J'ignore combien de temps nous restions dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse la tête en rougissant. C'était troublant et frustrant. J'aimais voir ses joues prendre ce ton rosé, mais je détestais ne pas savoir la raison.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas y.

-Comment savais tu que les freesias sont mes fleurs préférées ?

-Et bien, je t'ai vu t'arrêter devant le bouquet, le soir où j'avais disposé plusieurs variétés de fleurs, j'en déduisis que tu les affectionnais.

-Oh oui ! Je te remercie encore pour toutes ces fleurs !!

-De rien. Tu sais, les freesias te correspondent…à la fois simple et tenace, douce et envoûtante…Tu es vraiment une fille incroyable !

Je souris à nouveau en la voyant rougir violemment.

-Heu…Edward, et…si je te disais que tu te trompes…

-Comment ça ?

-Et si…J'étais une mauvaise fille ?

J'éclatais de rire ! Je savais de source sure qu'elle était loin d'être une sainte ! Mais de là à se qualifier de « mauvaise fille » !

-Alors là ! Je n'y crois pas une seconde !

-Mais vraiment. Regarde, hier soir, je suis venue, mais j'ai pris les escaliers. Je t'ai vu m'attendre avec un bouquet devant l'ascenseur. Mais je ne me suis pas montré…Simplement pour te faire languir encore un peu…

-Oh ! Mais je savais déjà que tu étais venue !

-Ah ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu as tes sources !

-Laurent est un bon ami.

-Eh bien,…J'avais décidé de te faire souffrir un peu. J'avais déjà décidé de te pardonner.

-Mais…tu n'es pas une méchante fille ! Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y.

-Où as-tu passé la nuit ?

-Chez des amis.

-Heu….amis masculins ou féminin.

Elle lâcha un petit rire, agréable à écouter.

-Féminin pluriel.

Ah ! Quel soulagement !! L'idée qu'elle pouvait être avec un autre que moi, m'avait enragé !

-Bella…Je…J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer…

Le moment de vérité était arrivé !! Je devais lui dévoiler mon identité !

-Edward, si c'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit, c'est oublié.

Je la regardais, éberlué. Elle savait ? Ou bien nous ne parlions pas de la même chose ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du fait que tu as utilisé toute l'eau chaude !! Ne t'inquiètes pas…

-Non Bella, tu n'y es pas du tout ! Je…

Nous nous étions rapprochés inconsciemment, nos visages se frôlaient presque maintenant, et nos yeux étaient comme…connectés. Je me perdis en eux une nouvelle fois. Ce fut à nouveau elle qui rompit le charme.

-Hem…Wow ! C'était, bizarre ! Déclara t-elle en riant nerveusement. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux, cherchant mes mots.

-Je…c'était une panne.

-Hein ?

-Oui, le…le chauffage s'était arrêté pour tout l'immeuble. Ce n'était pas moi.

-Oh !! Dans ce cas, je te dois des excuses !

-Non ! Pas du tout !!

-En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ce dîner. Merci. Je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer. Tu veux que je t'aide à débarrasser avant ?

-Non ! Je m'en chargerais. Attend ! Laisse moi te raccompagner !

-Edward ! Il ne me suffit que de me lever de ma chaise et de me retourner pour me retrouver devant chez moi !

-Peut être, mais il doit y avoir au moins trois pas à faire avant que tu ne franchisses le seuil !

Nous rions tous les deux lorsque je l'aidais à franchir ses 3 petits pas.

-Voilà !! Tu y es !

-Merci ! Je pense que je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi !

Elle arborait un beau sourire, plus beau encore que celui qu'elle m'avait adressé l'autre soir.

Et l'atmosphère changea brutalement, passant de légèreté à chargé d'électricité…

-Bella…Je peux t'embrasser ?

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, qui m'invitaient à les savourer.

-Je…Je suppose.

J'ébauchais un sourire à sa réponse. J'encadrais ses joues brûlantes de mes mains.

-Tu ne me crieras pas dessus ?

Je me penchais lentement vers elles.

-Non…

Mon nez effleurait sensuellement le sien, et son souffle me frappait de plein fouet.

-Tu ne vas pas me gifler ?

Nous étions séparé que de quelques millimètres, et elle s'humecta sensuellement les lèvres mais je m'obligeais à reculer légèrement, et enfonçant les sourcils pour lui demander :

-Ni me donner de coup de pied ?

-Pour l'amour de Dieu Edward !!

Elle me sauta dessus pour initier le baiser. Je souris contre ses douces lèvres

Ce moment m'avait tenu éveillé depuis dimanche, me faisant perdre la raison.

Désormais, j'exultais de pouvoir sentir à pleins poumons son odeur enivrante, de sentir son corps pressé contre le mien, sa peau délicate sous mes doigts…

Je passais enfin mes doigts dans ses boucles, et elle émit un gémissement de volupté qui réveilla mon corps...Et elle se pressa plus encore contre moi. Je l'appuyais contre sa porte pour pouvoir approfondir notre merveilleux baiser, quand soudain elle se figea dans mes bras, et m'écarta d'elle. Je ne voulais pas me séparer d'elle et un grognement s'échappa de mon torse. Elle me regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, et me demanda :

-Edward, c'était toi ??

**Et là, elle lui saute dessus, l'embrasse à perdre haleine et ils font l'amour sauvagement contre la porte d'entrée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Combien d'entre vous en rêve ????????**

**OUH les coquines !!! **

**J'espère que le dîner vous a plut !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bon, je sais, je vous laisse encore une fois sur votre faim, mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause.**

**Voyez vous, très chères lectrices, je souhaiterais jouer à un jeu avec vous. Les règles sont très simples. Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser une TOOOOOOONNNNE de REVIEWS !!! **

**Quant à moi, je vous concocte un chapitre ultra lémoné ! Pov Edward ? Pov Bella ? Je ne sais pas encore…J'hésite…**

**Bon, vous verrez bien demain !!!!!**

**Merci encore pour tout les filles ! Vous êtes FORMIDABLES, comme d'habitude.**

**BISOUX !!**


	8. Chapter 8

**??? POV**

J'avais passé une soirée merveilleuse. Cet homme était enchanteur et nous nous entendions vraiment bien. Je m'étais complètement trompé sur son compte. Et je ne pouvais pas nier l'irrésistible attraction qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre.

Nous nous trouvions désormais devant ma porte, et nous étions en train de nous embrasser langoureusement. Si nous continuions ainsi, je savais très bien où cela nous mènerait. Mais ça m'était complètement égale. Car dès l'instant où nos lèvres avaient été en contact, j'avais compris que c'était lui.

Il resserra son étreinte pour m'adresser un regard interrogateur. Je répondis avec un sourire à sa question muette. Je dus me retourner pour ouvrir la porte et je le sentis me tenir par la taille et poser sa tête contre mon cou. Etre dans ses bras puissants provoquait en moi des sensations jusqu'ici inconnues. Je le guidais jusqu'à ma chambre en le tenant par la main, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Une fois arrivé à destination, je me tournais vers lui.

C'était tout nouveau pour moi, mais le sourire qu'il m'adressa me donna confiance en moi. Il me caressa la joue dans un geste tendre, sans cesser de me sourire. J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer. Enveloppé par le halo de la lune, il était extrêmement beau. Lever mes lèvres vers les siennes était l'acte le plus naturel du monde. Il s'empara de ma bouche, et l'explora lentement, minutieusement, jusqu'à me couper le souffle. Enivrée par ce baiser brûlant, je sentis une douce chaleur envahir mon bas ventre, tandis que je frissonnais de désir pour lui.

« -Tu es si belle » Me susurra-t-il en promenant sa langue sur mon cou, l'amorce de mes seins, imprimant à ma peau de tendres marques. Il fit glisser les bretelles de ma robe, puis caressa mes seins à travers le fin tissu de mon soutien gorge. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement rauque. J'inspirais profondément lorsqu'il le dégrafa. Il s'éloigna un peu pour me regarder. Gênée par son regard insistant, j'essayais de me cacher avec mes mains, mais il m'en empêcha.

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça. Tu es une vraie déesse, je veux simplement te contempler.

Puis, il baissa la tête pour m'infliger de délicieux tourments avec sa langue.

En un instant je fus nue devant lui. Mais je ne ressentais aucune honte. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je soutins son regard.

-Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Il continua à me regarder sans broncher et me dis d'une voix rauque :

-Tu en es sure ? Je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer…

Je l'empêchais de continuer en pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes pour lui montrer ce que j'attendais de lui. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur et me déposa sur le lit. Il se déshabilla devant moi, m'offrant un spectacle à couper le souffle. Je le regardais à mon tour, absorbée par la contemplation de ses larges épaules, des muscles saillants de son torse, de ses tablettes de chocolats très bien dessinés. Puis, il s'étendit à coté de moi, caressa longuement mes jambes, mes cuisses, pendant que ses lèvres traçaient des baisers brûlants sur mes seins. Je tressaillis en sentant ses doigts glisser vers le centre de ma féminité. Il me regardait avec intérêt, scrutant le moindres de mes gestes.

-Je veux te satisfaire. Je veux te faire du bien.

Me chuchota t-il en me mordillant le lobe d'une oreille, tandis que ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi. Je m'abandonnais entièrement au plaisir intense qui me submergeait. Puis, il unit sa langue à la mienne, accentuant la passion de l'instant. Je me permettais à mon tour de le caresser, savourant la texture de sa peau sous mes mains, sentant son corps musclé frémir sous mes caresses. Avant de s'étendre sur moi, il prit le temps de nous protéger tous les deux. Puis, je sentis son sexe pénétrer doucement dans mon intimité. Je me cambrais contre lui, alors qu'il entreprenait un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et sensuel. Mais rapidement, il augmenta le rythme de ses poussées. Jusqu'à ce qu'une extraordinaire explosion nous consuma. Nos corps continuèrent à frissonner un long moment après avoir atteint la jouissance.

Il me serra longtemps dans ses bras puissants. Je me sentais si bien contre lui, protégée, aimée. Je souriais de satisfaction quand je m'endormais contre lui.

**Bella POV **

C'était lui ! J'avais la certitude qu'Edward était mon inconnu.

Quand il m'avait pressé contre la porte, je me revis dans cette petite salle de bain, où il avait fait la même chose. Cela expliquait la raison pour laquelle les sensations qu'il provoquait en moi étaient familières !

Je le regardais dans les incroyables émeraudes qui lui servaient de yeux, et je découvris qu'il n'avait pas l'air surpris de ma révélation. Cela ne voulais dire qu'une chose : il le savait déjà.

« -Bella…

-Edward, tu le savais hein ?

-Oui, je voulais te l'avouer pendant le dîner, mais…

-Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu…Depuis quand est ce que tu le savais ??

-Dimanche, quand j'ai vu la morsure sur ton cou…

Et tout d'un coup tout devint parfaitement clair. Le fait qu'il ait prit conscience de mon identité ce jour là expliquait son changement ! C'était pour ça qu'il tenait tant à se faire pardonner !! Cette pensée m'enragea. J'avais failli tomber dans son ^piège ! Je le repoussais violemment.

-C'est pour ça ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je te pardonne ???

-Bella, j'ai mal agi…

-Ah ! Ça oui ! Tu as mal agi le soir même où tu m'as prise dans cette petite salle de bain.

-Non, mais attends un peu, tu étais totalement consentante à ce que je me souvienne !

ARRRGGGHHH ! C'était un coup bas ! C'était tout à fait vrai ! Hors de moi, je le frappais sur son torse avec toutes mes forces.

-Bella ! Tu m'as promis de ne pas me repousser !

Se plaignit il.

-Qu'est ce que tu attendais de moi hein ?? Tu voulais que je retombe dans tes bras ?? C'est ça ??

-Bella, je voulais te le dire avant de t'embrasser !!

-Ouais, ben tu as laissé passer ta chance !! Que veux tu que je croie d'autre ?

-Que rien de tout ça n'est intentionnel !

-Honnêtement, dis moi que tu n'espérais pas recoucher avec moi ce soir ??

Il hésita un instant, c'était amplement suffisant comme réponse !

-Tu es un salaud !!

-Bella ! Ne nie pas qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous !

-Oui ! C'est vrai, il y a beaucoup d'attirance, mais ça s'arrête là !

-Mais on s'entend bien tous les deux !

-Pas tant que ça ! Qui me dit que l'homme avec lequel j'ai dîner ce soir n'était qu'un leurre pour que je finisse dans ton lit !! Peut être que le vrai toi, c'est cet imbécile qui n'a pas hésité à m'insulter !!

-Bella ! C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ??

-Je ne sais pas moi !! Mets toi un instant à ma place ! Je ne sais pas !

Je passais anxieusement une main dans mes cheveux. Je ne savais vraiment pas où j'en étais. Il y a quelques heures, je mourrais d'envie de découvrir l'identité de mon inconnu. Et maintenant que je l'avais devant moi, j'étais désemparée.

Le destin m'avait joué un de ces tours !! J'ignorais complètement ce que je devais faire.

-Bella, je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas ce type. L'homme que tu as eu ce soir devant toi, c'est vraiment moi. J'ai agi comme un idiot les premiers soirs, mais saches que je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu me plais vraiment. Avant même que je découvre que tu étais mon inconnue, tu me plaisais déjà. Je veux pouvoir te montrer que je suis quelqu'un de bien.

Il avait vraiment l'air sincère. Et moi, je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

-Edward, j'ignore si je peux te faire confiance…

-Bella, ne me rejettes pas, s'il te plait. Donne moi l'opportunité de te montrer qui je suis.

Je soupirais. Comment résister ?? Même si je restais sur mes gardes, je ne pouvais plus l'éloigner de moi. C'était au dessus de mes forces. D'autant plus qu'il était mon voisin de pallier, il n'irait pas très loin !

-Ecoutes. Donne moi du temps. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme signe de victoire. Je devais préciser que :

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était gagné ! Je veux prendre un peu de recul, ça va un peu trop vite tout ça…

-Okay !! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je saurais t'attendre !!

-Bon. Je vais rentrer.

-Ok. Je…je peux t'embrasser une dernière fois ?

-Heu…Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin ok ! Contentes toi déjà que je ne t'ai pas fait avaler tes…attributs masculins !

-D'accord. Je te vois demain ??

-Edward, laisse moi respirer…

-Bella, je veux simplement te voir demain !

-Edward je veux simplement dormir ce soir !

-Bon, je n'insiste pas. Passe une bonne nuit. »

Me dit-il en m'adressant un sourire en coin qui déclancha une vague de désir en moi. Ou la la ! Je dus refermer brutalement la porte après avoir bougonner un « toi aussi » inaudible car si je continuais de voir son sourire, j'allais lui sauter dessus.

Je passais une nuit horrible ! Imaginez vous en train de dormir à quelques mètres de l'homme de vos rêves !! Car il était exactement l'homme qui peuplait mes rêves !! D'ailleurs, je rêvais à nouveau de lui. Et cette fois, je vis clairement son visage !! Et pour cause, j'avais passé toute une soirée à le contempler !!

Vendredi.

Je me réveillais donc de l'enfer…Bon, il ressemblait plus au paradis dans mon rêve. Mais non. Ce n'était pas bien. Je devais prendre une décision importante ! Je devais décider si je pouvais lui laisser une chance ou pas ! Et songer a lui comme ça, faisait pencher la balance en sa faveur !

Je me préparais machinalement pour me rendre à mon travail. Après ma tenue de la veille, j'allais ressortir l'un de mon bon vieux jean et une chemise marron. La bonne vieille Bella était de retour !!

Du au retard que j'avis prise pour me réveiller, je n'allais pas pouvoir passer à la pâtisserie avant de me rendre au bureau, et mon ventre commençait déjà à faire des siennes.

Mais lorsque j'ouvris ka porte, je le découvrais.

Il se cachait derrière un gobelet de café fumant et un sac qui devait contenir une viennoiserie.

« -Edward, je t'ai reconnu !

-Mince ! Tiens ! Et ne les refuse pas cette fois !

Je soupirais en les prenant.

-Merci. Mais tu n'es plus obligé de faire ce genre de choses, je t'ai déjà pardonné.

-Peut être, mais je voulais te voir.

-Bon. Regarde moi bien.

Je restais immobile un instant, lui donnant le temps de bien me voir.

-Satisfait ? Je dois filer ! Merci encore !!

Je m'éloignais de lui, mais quand j'entrais dans l'ascenseur, je m'aperçu qu'il était sur mes talons.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ben, ça ne m'a pas suffit ! Je veux te regarder encore un peu !

Il continuait à me sourire pendant qu'il me scrutait.

-Edward, je t'en prie, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire !!

-A vrai dire, non. C'est pour ça que je me demandais si je pouvais t'accompagner jusqu'à on travail. On pourrait en profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Je réfléchis un instant. Je mourrais d'envie d'apprendre plus de choses sur lui, ce serait là une bonne occasion.

-Okay, mais c'est moi qui conduit !

Il grimaça. Je me mis à rire, il devait sûrement penser à l'autre nuit.

-C'est d'accord. »

Quand je le vis entrer dans ma voiture, je me rendis compte que j'étais tombé complètement sous son charme.

**Hé ! Hé ! Hé !**

**Alors ?**

**Vraiment**** les filles !! Vous pensiez que tout allait se passer aussi rapidement ???**

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le petit lemon !! D'après vous, qui cela pourrait bien être ??? **

**J'attends vos suggestions !!!**

**Merci à nouveau pour toutes vos REVIEWS !!! Je suis un peu dépassée !! Plus de 300 Reviews pour 7 chapitres !!! WOUAH !!!**

**Surtout continuez !! C'est toujours un plaisir ! Et ils sont très importants pour moi ! **

**Je trépigne d'impatience de vous lire !!!**

**Bon courage à toutes celles qui vont passer les épreuves du bac !! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! Et je vous dit MERDE !**

**Merci encore pour votre fidélité ! Et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Soyez attentives, vous allez découvrir dans ce chapitre l'identité du couple mystère !!!!**

**Bonne lecture et…ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS !!!!**

**Edward POV**

Je devais avouer que la réaction de Bella m'avait effrayé ! Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru que tous mes efforts allaient être détruits ! Mais je compris vite que je ne saurais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec cette fille !!

Le dîner avec elle avait été vraiment sensationnel. Elle était agréable, avait un excellent sens de l'humour, et une beauté naturelle à couper le souffle. Lorsque je l'avais embrassé, j'avais craint d'aller trop vite en besogne. Mais j'étais attiré vers elle par une mystérieuse force. Comme le soir ou je l'avais vu dans la petite salle de bain. Mais ce fut elle, qui à ma grande surprise avait initié ce doux baiser.

Je mourrais d'envie d'aller plus loin, de me fondre à nouveau en elle, de la sentir frémir, de l'entendre gémir…

Mais au fond, je pense qu'elle a prit la bonne décision en me repoussant. Je sentais qu'il existait entre nous une connexion qui allait au-delà de l'attirance physique. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Et je refusais de la perdre. De commettre à nouveau cette erreur qui m'avait poussé à fuir la première nuit.

J'étais décidé à la conquérir. Le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas rejeté jouait en ma faveur.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Et quand finalement, il était venu à moi, il avait été peuplé de Bella.

Vendredi.

Je me réveillais très tôt. Je filais lui prendre son petit déjeuner avant qu'elle ne parte pour le travail. J'eus la satisfaction de voir que sa voiture était encore là à mon retour. Je me cachais derrière ce que je lui avais acheté lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle était fabuleuse. Si la veille elle m'avait époustouflé, aujourd'hui, dans la lumière du jour, elle était fantastique. Et sa simplicité faisait tout son charme. Je ne pouvais plus effacer le sourire béat qui s'affichait sur mes lèvres, quand elle s'immobilisa pour que je puisse la contempler. Mais c'était loin de me suffire ! Je décidais donc de la suivre, et à ma plus grande joie, elle me proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à son travail. Même si la perspective qu'elle conduise ne m'enchantait guère, j'étais ravi.

« -Alors, Edward, qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir ?

-Tout !!

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, extrêmement doux à mes oreilles.

-Je crois que ça va être difficile !

-Eh bien, commençons par le plus simple : quel age as-tu ?

-J'aurais 24 ans en septembre. Et toi ?

-27. Où travailles tu ?

-Au Chicago Post. Je suis critique littéraire.

Tilt !

-Tu…Tu veux dire que tu es Isabella Swan !

Elle rit de nouveau avant de me demander d'une voix moqueuse :

-Dis, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Wow ! C'était incroyable à quel point le monde pouvait être petit !! D'abord je découvre qu'elle est mon inconnue, et voilà que j'apprend qu'elle était la demie sœur d'un de mes meilleurs amis !!

-Edward ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Heu…Oui…

Devais je le lui dire tout de suite ? Non, à bien y réfléchir, je lui ferais une surprise !!

-Alors ?

-Heu…Quoi ?

-Je savais bien que tu ne m'écoutais pas !!! Je te demandais ce que tu faisais ?

-Je…

Bon, personne à part mes proches ne savait que j'étais écrivain. De plus elle travaillait dans la même branche que moi, je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de lui dévoiler la vérité. Du moins pas encore.

-Je suis pianiste.

-Wow ! Tu dois être sacrement bon ! Si tu peux te payer le luxe de vivre dans notre immeuble !!

-Mm mm. Tu es fille unique ? M'enquis je.

Au moins c'était un sujet sur lequel je savais à quoi m'attendre !

-Oui et non. En fait, ma mère a divorcée de mon père quand je n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Elle s'est remariée quand j'avais 6 ans, et il se trouve que Phil, son second époux, avait un fils de 3 ans mon aîné. Nous nous sommes tout de suite entendus comme frère et sœur. Mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui.

Une petite lueur triste traversa son regard. J'eus très envie de l'effacer. Je souris à l'idée que ce soir, elle serait partie.

Et toi ?

-J'ai deux sœurs. Tu as toujours voulu devenir critique ?

-En réalité, mon rêve était de devenir journaliste. Et comme j'adore lire, le métier de critique est venu tout naturellement. Edward, on va bientôt arriver, tu veux que je te dépose quelque part avant ?

Mince, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

-En ville ce serait bien, j'aimerai rendre visite à un ami.

Elle opina, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêtait devant l'endroit où travaillait Emmet.

-Merci Bella, c'était vraiment sympa.

-De rien.

-Je te vois ce soir ?

-Hum, si tu m'attends devant l'ascenseur, comme je pense que tu vas faire, il est fort probable que oui.

-Ok. Alors ne prends pas les escaliers ! »

Je souriais comme un imbécile heureux en la regardant s'éloigner.

Je pénétrais dans l'enceinte du bâtiment à la rencontre de mon ami. Je le retrouvais, assis à son bureau. C'était assez comique de le voir sagement assis l'air absorbé par son travail.

« -Toc toc ! Fis je. Il redressa la tête et un immense sourire se peignit sur son visage.

-Hey ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

-J'étais dans le coin, et je me suis dis, pourquoi pas passer voir mon grand ami !

-Non ! Sans blague !! Mais entre, je t'en pris !

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout ! Alors Ed, quel est le but de ta visite ?

-Tu te souviens de la conversation que vous avez eu Jacob et toi au sujet de ta demie sœur, l'autre soir ?

-Ouais…

-Tu as commencé à la chercher ?

-Oui ! Hier j'ai réussit à avoir son adresse, mais quand j'y suis allé, ils m'ont dit qu'elle en avait changé. Cet après midi je comptais me rendre à son journal pour…

-Eh bien, je ne crois pas que ce sera la peine !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !! Et si je te disais que je sais où elle vit ?

-Je suis tout ouie !

-Il se trouve que par une impressionnante coïncidence, elle est ma nouvelle voisine !!

Emmet resta bouche bée. Mais sa stupeur fut vite remplacée par une expression de grande joie.

-Mais c'est génial ça !!!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !

-Comment t'en es tu rendu compte ?

-C'est une longue histoire…Mais elle ne sait pas encore que je suis au courant.

-Et donc…Tu veux qu'on lui fasse une surprise !! C'est super Ed !! Vraiment, je te remercie mon ami.

Emmet me fit une accolade chaleureuse pour me montrer à quel point il était heureux.

-De rien, de toute façon, je lui dois bien ça.

-Comment est elle ?? Elle est toujours aussi casse pied ?

-A vrai ire oui ! J'ai eu quelque mal avec elle au début, mais je dois dire que les choses sont en train de s'arranger peu à peu.

-Je vois. Ne me dis pas qu'elle te plait ??

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, avant de bredouiller :

-Je…En fait…Je…

-Non, c'est bon ! Je blague !!! Dis, ça avance avec tes recherches au sujet de ton inconnue ?

-A grand pas ! Lui avouais je. Mais je m'empressais de changer de sujet. Et toi, tu es toujours avec Irina ou Francesca ??

-Eh bien je sais que je vais te surprendre ! Mais je crois bien que c'est fini tout ça pour moi !!

Alors là pour une surprise !! Je restais pantois à cette révélation.

-Mais…Il y a à peine une semaine, tu disais que tu ne serais sans doute jamais prête à te ranger !!

-Eh bien ça ! C'était avant mercredi !!

-Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé mercredi ?

-Je l'ai rencontré ! La femme de ma vie !! Ma Rosie !!

-Hé bien ! Racontes moi tu veux, parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à te suivre !!

-Eh bien, mercredi, je me suis rendu au tribunal, e tant qu'assistant social, je devais témoigner pour une affaire de maltraitance sur enfants. Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs, c'est une femme superbe ! Elle m'a tout de suite tapé dans l'œil. Mais elle était en mauvaise posture car le ^ère accusé de violence sur ses enfants était en train de la menacer. Je suis intervenu et je les ai séparé. Edward ! Elle est renversante ! Je te jure ! Mais au lieu de me remercier, elle m'a demandé de ne pas la toucher, et de la laisser tranquille. J'étais un peu déboussolé. Et quand j'entre dans le tribunal pour témoigner, je tombe encore une fois sur elle ! Elle est une brillante avocate. Le procès s'est bien déroulé, et l'accusé a été arrêté et mis en prison. Je li aie proposé de déjeuner avec moi. Et elle a accepté. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle n'aimait pas que les hommes la touche, car elle avait eu une mauvaise expérience. Je te jure que si j'aurais pu attraper l'homme qui avait pu oser poser ses salles pattes sur elle, je l'aurais tué !!

On s'est retrouvé le soir pour dîner…

-Wow ! Tu es vraiment accro !!

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmet aussi ému et excité ! D'habitude, les files n'avaient qu'un rendez vous, à la suite duquel…

-Elle est…Différente ! Quand je suis avec elle, je n'ai envie que de la protéger, de la gâter, ouf ! Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ! Et depuis hier soir où nous avons couché ensemble…Non, où nous avons fait l'amour, je me sens un autre homme !! Ca a été la plus fabuleuse expérience de ma vie.

-Eh bien je suis vraiment heureux pour toi !! J'espère que tu nous la présenteras bientôt !

-Merci ! Mais je ne pourrais pas la voir aujourd'hui, ni demain. Ca me décourage un peu de devoir attendre jusqu'à dimanche. Mais on s'appelle presque toutes les heures, alors…

-Donc, tu es libre ce soir ?

-Ben oui.

-C'est parfait ! Tu pourrais passer dîner chez moi alors ?

-Ok !! Mais j'emmène le dîner. Par contre tu dois savoir que Bella déteste les surprises.

-Mais je crois qu'elle va adorer celle là ! »

Je dus prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Je décidais de mettre le temps qui me restait à profit. J'appelais Esmée pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui apprendre qu'Alice et moi nous avions repris contact. Puis, j me mis à écrire. Fort d'une inspiration, nouvellement retrouvée.

Il était 18h30 lorsque Emmet arriva chez moi. Il trépignait d'impatience à la retrouver !

« -Ed ! Tu as pensé au papier cadeau ?

-Emmet, j'ai plutôt pensé à un immense sac poubelle pour te cacher...

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Mais je ne pense pas que…

A cet instant, mon téléphone vibra. Laurent venait de m'avertir qu'elle rentrait.

-Tu es prêt ?

Emmet me sourit, complice et resta dans mon appartement, tandis que je me dirigeais vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Bella m'adressa un sourire resplendissant lorsqu'elle me découvrit en train de l'attendre.

-Edward ! Quelle surprise !

- Ce n'est pas la seule ! Parce que je t'en réserve une. Et de taille !!

-Heu…Je ne sais pas…Je déteste les surprises ! Surtout si tu as du dépenser !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourrait dire que j'ai fait du recyclage!!

-Dans ce cas…

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de fermer les yeux.

-Heu…C'est obligé ?? Je…Je veux dire…

-Bella, aie confiance ok ?

-Bon, ok.

Je passais derrière son dos pour pouvoir lui cacher les yeux avec mes mains. Le contact était électrisant. Comme à chaque fois. En la guidant vers ma porte, je sentais comment il était agréable de l'avoir si près de moi. Sa chaleur corporelle avait l'air de me réchauffer au plus profond de mon être. De plus, j'avais l'impression d'entendre les battements de son cœur !

-C'est bon on est arrivé.

Lui susurrai je à son oreille. Je la vis rougir légèrement, ce qui me fit sourire. Emmet se tenait devant moi, avec la même expression que moi. Il la regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse, presque au bord des larmes. Ce qui était extrêmement bizarre, vu son gabarit impressionnant.

-Tu peux tendre les mains s'il te plait ?

Elle obtempéra, et tendis les mains et effluera la poitrine de son demi frère.

-Oh ! Qui…

Ses mains remontaient jusqu'à son visage et elle souffla :

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je retirais donc mes mains pour qu'elle puisse voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Emmet !!!

-Bella !!! »

Je regardais, ému et fièr de moi, leur retrouvailles. Ils étaient tous les deux tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Emmet serrait très fort Bella qui désormais ne touchait plus le sol. Ils étaient extrêmement attendrissants. Et à l'entendre rire, je sus que ce son, que c'était ce son, que je voulais entendre pour le restant de ma vie.

**Eh Voilà !**

**Désolé pour le chapitre précédent, je sais que vous avez été un peu perdues, mais en réalité, c'était le but recherché !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Le lemon concernait donc Emmet et Rosalie !!!**

**Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi : Rosalie était pudique à cause de son expérience traumatisante avec les hommes, et Emmet s'est montré tendre et patient comme elle en rêvait ! Si vous relisez le lemon en pensant à eux, vous comprendrez un peu mieux les choses ! « Les tablettes de chocolats bien dessinées », ce corps très musclé par exemple, vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer le physique imposant et sexy de ce cher Emmet !!!!!!**

**Je suis confuse pour celles qui voulaient du Jasper/Alice !**

**Mais n'ayez crainte !! Vous serez bien gâtée de ce coté la !! Je sais qu'après Edward et Bella, ces deux là sont votre couple préféré !! **

**Aussi je vais vous faire une petite révélation (enfin,**** ça n'en n'est pas vraiment une, c'est plus une confirmation) : La fille que Jasper regarde tous les midis, c'est bien Alice !!**

**Et au chapitre 10, vous saurez qu'il est passé à un stade supérieur !!**

**Merci encore pour vos nombreuses REVIEWS !!!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plait toujours !! Ca me met un peu de pression, le fait que vous soyez aussi nombreuses à me lire !!!**

**J'ai peur de vous décevoir !!!**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et à demain pour le dernier chapitre de la semaine !!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

Je m'étais surprise de nombreuses fois en train de regarder l'heure, tout au long de la journée. J'étais impatiente de rentrer chez moi. En réalité, j'étais impatiente de le voir à nouveau. Et dire que je l'avais dit que je voulais prendre du recul ! Voilà que je n'avais qu'une envie : le retrouver !

Et quand enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur lui, je compris pourquoi tout le monde était aussi pressé de retrouver leur chez soi. C'était parce que quelqu'un les attendait.

Et avec une surprise de surcroît! Je détestais les surprises en général, mais venant de lui, j'aurais tout accepté. Et le sentir si proche de moi, le sentir tout contre moi, son souffle fouetter mon cou…C'était fabuleux.

Je sentis sous mes doigts les fortes épaules d'un homme, très grand, beaucoup plus grand que moi. Quel genre de surprise était ce ? Mais en remontant les mains vers son visage, je reconnu immédiatement les fossettes qui se creusaient sous mes doigts.

« -Oh mon Dieu ! Soufflai je. Lorsque Edward retira ses mains, je pu le voir.

Emmet, mon grand frère adoré ! Je sautais dans ses bras où je fus reçue par une étreinte d'ours. Il me souleva du sol, me serrant tellement fort que j'avais du mal à respirer. Mais je n'allais surtout pas me plaindre !!

-Emmet !!

--Bella !!

Les larmes de joies inondaient mes joues, et il les séchait du revers de sa grande main. Je n'en revenais pas. C'était bien lui !! En un peu plus âgé, plus homme. Je caressais son visage, et le regardais dans ses yeux embués.

-Ma petite Bells !! Tu n'as pas changé !

-Emmy ! Je le serrais à nouveau contre moi. Enfouissant mon visage dans ses larges épaules.

-Pourquoi es tu parti ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à me retrouver ?

-Je suis désolé. Phil et moi nous nous étions disputé violemment. Il m'a dit des mots très durs. Il m'a complètement rejeté et m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne me considèrerait plus comme un fils. Je suis parti, mais tu as été la seule chose qui m'a manqué ! Mais toutes ses années, j'avais honte de te retrouver. J'avis honte de ma réaction. D'avoir osé te laisser. Ma petite Belly Bells !

Il m'embrassa de nouveau de toutes ses forces.

-Emmet…C'est bon…J'ai du mal à respirer là !

Il me relâcha et me fixa avec ses yeux gris.

-Tu m'as manqué Bells !

-Pas autant que toi tu m'as manqué !! Mais...Comment…

-C'est grâce à Edward !

Nous nous retournions tous les deux vers l'intéressé. Il nous regardé, appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés et un beau sourire en coin.

-Emmet m'avait parlé récemment de toi. Mais ce ne fut que ce matin que j'en ai prit conscience. Alors, tu as apprécié la surprise ?

Je me détachais d'Emmy pour m'approcher de lui. Et l'envelopper dans mes bras. Je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissante. C'était de loin le meilleur des cadeaux.

-Merci. Lui chuchotai je dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je du rapidement le quitter, surtout si je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle devant mon frère que je venais à peine de retrouver !

Nous dînions tous les trois, j'étais extrêmement heureuse de constater que la complicité qui unissait mon frère et moi était restée indemne. Nous évoquions nos vies respectives. J'appris qu'il avait rencontré Edward à l'université, où ils partageaient avec un autre ami un appartement. Qu'il était devenu assistant social, et qu'il adorait son travail.

« -Et toi ma puce ! Comment t'es venue la décision d'aller vivre avec Charlie ?

-Mais, après que tu sois parti, la vie à la maison était devenue infernale. Maman passait tout son temps avec Phil, ils étaient souvent absents. Et quand ils étaient là, ils me faisaient clairement comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité. Enfin, bref, partir vivre avec mon ^père s'est avéré être la meilleure des solutions. Je m'y suis habitué, et fait d'excellentes amies. Ensuite je suis allé à l'université étudier la littérature, mais finalement je me suis tourné vers le journalisme, et j'ai travaillé un peu à New York, jusqu'à ce qu'on me propose ce poste à Chicago il y a 6 mois.

-Et que tu viennes vivre juste en face de moi. Me dit Edward, avec un petit sourire complice.

-Eh oui !!

-Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jacob il y a quelques semaines, j'ignorais que nous habitions la même ville.

-Jacob est ici ?

-Oui. Il va à la fac.

-Wow ! Mais c'est génial !! Tu te rends compte ! Nous serons enfin réunis comme avant!!

Il faut à tout prix que je le revoie !

-Oh ! J'ai son numéro tu le veux ?

-Bien sur !!

Le dîner touchait déjà à sa fin. J'étais assez peinée de devoir le laisser repartir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Belly Bells ! On va se revoir très bientôt !! D'autant plus que nous avons un nouvel ami en commun.

Me dit il en montrant Edward de la tête. Je lui souris, mais il me répondit faiblement. Comme si quelque chose le gênait.

-Je l'espère bien ! Je ne compte pas te laisser à nouveau repartir !

Il m'embrassa affectueusement sur le front, avant de se tourner vers Edward, qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart toute la soirée.

-Ed ! On se retrouve demain !

-Ok.

-Veille bien sur ma petite sœur !

-Emmy, je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps, je sais très bien me défendre. D'ailleurs Edward en a fait les frais ! »

Après son dé^part, nous nous retrouvions seuls Edward et moi dans le couloir.

« -Franchement Edward, ta surprise a été merveilleuse !

-Je savais qu'elle allait te plaire. Me dit il avec un beau sourire.

-Tu es vraiment un mec bien. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi.

-Je suis content que tu aies pu t'en rendre compte ! Tu avais raison d'agir comme tu l'as fait. Mais, vraiment, tu me considères comme un nouvel ami ?

Il m'avait demandé ça avec un air étrange. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Je n'avais pas envi qu'il soit seulement un ami pour moi, après ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Mais pour l'instant, même si j'en mourrais d'envie, je ne me sentais pas prête à recommencer. J'haussais la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et je me rendis compte qu'il s'était dangereusement approché de moi, et qu'il me fixait intensément.

-Je…Je…

Nous n'étions séparés que de quelques millimètres. Son haleine chaude fouettait mon visage, mon cœur battait la chamade, tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres sensuelles qui étaient si douces. J'avais envie de les goûter à nouveau. Il se pencha encore un peu plus, et je les capturais. Le baiser n'avait rien avoir avec les précédents, chargés de passion et de désir. Non, cette fois ci, c'était avec tendresse, il m'enlaça contre lui, et je caressais son dos musclé. Je me sentais vraiment bien dans ses bras. Comme si j'avais trouvé ma place.

Mais il se sépara brusquement de moi, et me regarda avec un air interrogatif.

-Je…Edward, je crois que pour l'instant, nous ferions mieux d'en rester là.

-Mmm mmm. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire que nous sommes amis.

-Très bien, je m'en contenterais, pour le moment…

Il m'adressa un sourire en coin, en me regardant avec des yeux pétillants. Je rougis devant ce qu'il insinuait. Je du baisser la tête, me cachant devant mes paix cheveux, espèrent qu'il n'avait pas remarqué mon changement de couleur.

-Bella, je te souhaite de passer une bonne nuit.

-Merci, toi aussi. Je rentrais dans mon appartement quand il m'obligea à me retourner lorsqu'il me demanda :

-Je te verrais demain ?

-Heu…Non, demain, je passe toute la journée avec mes amies…

-Oh. Et tu t'en vas tôt ?

-Vers 9 heures comme ça.

-Dans ce cas on se croisera sans doute.

-Bye. »

Etendue sur mon lit, je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à mon incroyable voisin, énumérant toutes ses qualités. Il était formidable. Beau. Généreux. Il embrassait comme un dieu. Il était parfait. Et provoquant en moi des émotions jusque là inconnues. Il avait le don de me faire rougir comme personne. Mon cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois que je le surprenais en train de me regarder. Qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ?

Enfouissant la tête dans mon oreille, Je m'endormis profondément.

Samedi.

Edward m'attendait patiemment devant la porte quand je sorti. J'en eu le souffle coupé. Il était parfaitement moulé dans des vêtements de sports, et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air rebelle incroyablement sexy.

« -Salut ! Bien dormi ?

-Plutôt oui !

-Tu as beaucoup de chance !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant.

Me confessa t-il en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

-Tu es insomniaque ou quoi ?

-Ces temps ci, j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Je n'arrête pas de penser à une merveilleuse brune qui vit juste en face de moi.

Je restais bouche bée et rougis violemment. Wow ! S'il savait qu'il était l'objet de mes rêves mouillés !!

L'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité. Les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un couple de personnes âgées. Nous les saluons, mais je du me coller un peu plus à Edward lorsque deux enfants entrèrent à leur tour. Ma respiration se fit plus hachée, quand je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules nues, tandis que son souffle fouettait ma nuque. Mon Dieu !! Il me rendait folle !!

Ce fut un soulagement quand enfin l'ascenseur nous libéra. En sortant je le regardais, pour découvrir qu'il était à peu près dans le même état que moi. La tension sexuelle qui existait entre nous était impressionnante !

-Bon, passe une bonne journée Edward !

-Toi aussi Bella. Il me surprit lorsqu'il m'embrasa rapidement sur la joue avant de partir. »

Son geste me rappela celui qu'il avait eu, le soir où nous avions fait l'amour comme des bêtes.

L'endroit où il avait posé ses lèvres me brûlaient encore lorsque j'arrivais chez mes amies.

La journée qui m'attendait allait être éreintante. Je regrettais déjà d'avoir quitté mon adorable voisin.

« -Bells !!! Tu en as mis du temps ! Grimpe ! On part avec Rosalie !

Rosalie avait l'air énervée.

-Salut ! Désolé, vous savez que la ponctualité n'est pas mon fort !!

-Oh ! C'est bon !

Ok, je confirme, Rose était de très mauvaise humeur. Je regardais Alice qui haussa les épaules, répondant à ma question muette.

-Rose, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Trop de choses !! D'abord, ce monstre d'Aro Volturi, s'en est sorti sans aucun problème de son procès ! Et même si on fait appel, on n'a pas beaucoup de chance de gagner.

-Le témoin principal est toujours introuvable ?

-Oui, lui et toute sa famille a disparu de la surface de la terre. C'est comme s'ils n'ont jamais existé.

-Mais vous n'avez pas le soutien du procureur ?

Demanda Alice.

-Certes, mais aussi brillant soit il, lui non plus ne peu pas grand-chose.

-Rose, s'il te plait, détends toi ! Tu es en train de nous communiquer ton stress.

-Excusez moi, les filles. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de passer la journée avec vous.

-Super. Merci pour nous.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…J'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

-Attend ! Tu veux dire…Un homme ???

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!

Alice et moi, nous avions beaucoup de mal à contenir nos émotions ! Toutes ces années, Rose ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé aux hommes. Et le fait qu'elle ait enfin roué le courage d'entamer une relation avec l'un d'entre eux…

-Il doit être extraordinaire !!

Je ne vous le fais pas dire les filles !! Il est formidable. Extrêmement beau ! Il a des fossettes !!! Ah ! De merveilleuses fossettes !! Grand, fort, et tendre à l'intérieur.

-Wow ! Rose, tu en parles comme d'une sucrerie !!

-Tu nous le présentes quand ??

-Bientôt. On se voit dimanche. On a besoin d'éclaircir notre relation…

-Vous étés allé jusqu'où ?

-La totale ! Les trois rendez vous et tout et tout !!

Mais, attends, la dernière fois tu ne nous a pas paré de lui !!

-C'est parce que je ne le connais que depuis mercredi.

-Hein ????

-Les filles, je sais que ça a l'air précipité, mais vraiment, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien… Je crois que je suis amoureuse de lui. »

Le reste du trajet, nous ne parlions plus. Chacune d'entre nous semblait méditer les paroles de Rose.

Moi aussi je me sentais bien avec Edward. Est-ce que c'était ça l'amour ?? Je dois dire que ce n'était pas déplaisant d'y croire. En plus, il semblait partager à peu près les mêmes sentiments que moi. A moins que ce ne soit que de l'attirance.

Nous arrivions au spa. La torturer allait commencer. Une fois par mois, nous nous autorisions à faire de gendre de sortie. En fait, c'était plus pour faire plaisir à Alice. Installées sur nos chaises, chacune avec un masque de différentes couleurs étalées sur nos visages, Alice me demanda :

« -Alors, tu as réussit à pardonner à ton voisin.

-En fait, il a été tellement génial, que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

-Et donc, vous…

-Nous, rien du tout ! Même si nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre, et qu'il me plait vraiment énormément, pour l'instant nous repos au stade d'amis.

-Ca avance plutôt bien…La semaine dernière vous étiez ennemis, et maintenant, vous étés amis, avec un peu de chance la semaine prochaine vous serez amants !!

Nous éclations de rire devant sa déduction. Si elles savaient que nous avions déjà dépassé ce stade !!

-Parles nous un peu de toi Alice.

Je ne souhaite pas attendre sur ce sujet,

-Eh bien les filles, sachez que j'ai un admirateur secret !!

-Wouah ! Alice ! Depuis quand ??

-Eh bien, toute la semaine, des bouquets de fleurs m'ont été envoyés à l'agence !! Et elles étaient toutes signées par un « J. » !

-Et elles disaient quoi ?

-Oh, des choses comme, « à la plus précieuse des fleurs »…Des trucs comme ça. Et ça ne s'arrête pas là !

-Ah oui !!!???

-Eh bien, tous mes repas du midi sont déjà payés !! Par le même homme !!

-Es tu sure qu'il s'agit d'un homme ??

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle Rose.

-Non, mais sans blague, Alice, c'est peut être un obsédé, un malade mental !

-Bella, je suis flattée que tu t'inquiètes, mais j'aila certitude que c'est l'homme de ma vie !!!

-Mais si tu ne l'as jamais vu !!

-Eh bien, j'ai ma petite idée sur qui il est.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, depuis quelques semaines, quand je me rendais au Café Baci, pour y déjeuner, je me sentais observée…Et un jour, je l'ai surpris en train de me fixer. Il a tout de suite écarté le regard et a filé comme un voleur.

-Ouh ! Pas bien malin ce type ! Son comportement ne laisse pas vraiment de doute !

-Oui, je dois dire que c'était plutôt comique ! Mais j'ai eu le temps que c'était un très beau blond !!

-Wow ! Et depuis qu'il t'envoie ces bouquets, tu l'as revu ?

-Non. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que c'est pour bientôt !! »

Ah ! Alice et ses pressentiments !! Quoiqu'il en soit, nous passions toute la matinée au spa, et ensuite, on du affronter la séance de shopping hebdomadaire à laquelle Rose et moi étions assignées. De plus, ce soir là, nous avions prévu de nous rendre dans une nouvelle boite de nuit branchée. Alice choisit pour nous des tenues plutôt affriolante, prétextant que ce serait là peut être notre dernière soirée en tant que célibataires.

L'endroit était assez accueillant, et surtout, bondé ! C'était comme si toute la ville s'y était donnée rendez vous. Grâce à ses relations, notre petit lutin était parvenu à nous réserver une table. L'ambiance était assez bonne, et pendant qu'Alice allait s'installer à notre table, Rose et moi étais allée chercher nos boissons.

Au bar, Rose rencontra un de ses collègues, qu'il me présenta comme le procureur qui l'aidait sur sa délicate affaire. Il était assez mignon, malgré son air assez taciturne, et très poli. Mais ils commencèrent à parler au sujet du dossier Volturi, et je décidais donc d'aller me joindre à Alice. Mais, en chemin, je fus heurté par un homme.

« -Oh !! Tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention !!

-T'avais qu'à regarder où…Bella ?

Ah ! J'y crois pas ! C'était Emmet qui me souriait du haut de son 2 mètres de long.

-Emmy !!

-Wow ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sortir ainsi !

-Moi aussi je suis très contente de te revoir !

-Bella, je trouve vraiment cette tenue pas très appropriée.

-Emmet ! Lui dis je exaspérée par son comportement.

-Ok, mais je vais te surveiller ! Où allais tu comme ça ?

-Retrouver une amie avec sa boisson.

-Tu as pu trouver une table ?

-Oui, pas toi ?

-Non, Edward, Jasper et moi étions justement à la recherche…

-Edward aussi est là ?

-Ouais ! A justement le voilà !

Edward était de dos, visiblement en train de parler avec une fille, puisque je voyais des bras féminins autour de son cou.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Qui pouvait bien être en train de l'enlacer comme ça !! Lorsque nous arrivions à sa hauteur, Je pus voir…Alice, souriante, dans ses bras…

-Oh ! La voilà ! Bella ! Je te présente mon frère ! Edward, voici Bella, l'une de mes meilleures amies…

Nous nous dévisagions, sous le choc.

Le monde était vraiment, vraiment petit ! Sans pouvoir y résister, nous éclations de rires devant une Alice hébétée.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui ! C'est mon voisin ! Lui dis je, en essuyant une larme…

-Ah ! Ton voisin !

Alice me regarda d'un air malicieux ! Mon Dieu ! Je resongeais à ce que je les avait confessé aujourd'hui ! Et vu son regard pétillant…Je laissais échapper un inaudible :

-Oh oh… »

Quand moi, je pousse un retentissant : « Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

**Saa****aaaaalut !**

**Eh ben alors ? Ce chapitre il vous plait ?????**

**Bon, c'est le dernier pour cette semaine, et vous voyez un peu le topos : ILS SONT TOUS REUNIS DANS LE MEME ENDROIT !!! Ce qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : ILS VONT TOUS SE RENCONTRER !!!!!!**

**Mais pour assister à cette soirée, vous aller devoir patienter. Et si vous êtes généreuses, je vous promets un petit LEMON pour le prochain chapitre !!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward POV**

Malgré la présence de mes amis, il m'était impossible de ne pas penser à elle. J'étais comme ensorcelé. Ces derniers temps, tout mon monde s'était mis à graviter autour d'elle. Or, je n'étais pas du genre à m'attacher aussi facilement. Donc, lorsque mes amis me proposèrent de nous rendre dans cette nouvelle boite de nuit, j'avais tout bonnement accepté, dans l'espoir de me prouver que je pouvais être avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Nous nous rendions dans la jeep d'Emmet, et j'avais été désigné pour nous ramener, ce qui signifiait que j'allais devoir rester sobre.

La boite de nuit était pleine à craquer. Et vu que nous avions décidés de nous y rendre à la dernière minute, nous n'avions pas pris la peine de réserver de table. Aussi, nous décidions de nous séparer dans l'espoir d'en trouver une qui soit libre.

« -Edward ?! Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de ma petite sœur. Je me retournais pour me retrouver devant mon petit lutin, qui me regardait avec un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Alice ! Quel bonheur de te retrouver ici !! Lui dis je à l'oreille, lorsqu'elle m'embrassa chaleureusement.

--Tu es venu seul ?

-Non ! Avec deux amis. Et toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu es toute seule, habillée comme ça ??

-Mais non, Rose et une amie m'accompagnent.

-Wow ! C'est génial ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Rose !

-Elle sera heureuse de te revoir. Et puis, il faut à tout prix que je te présente à notre amie ! Elle est géniale ! Oh ! La voilà !

Elle se détacha légèrement de moi pour s'approcher de la ravissante brune qui nous faisait face.

-Bella ! Je te présente mon frère ! Edward, voici Bella, l'une de mes meilleures amies…

Wow ! C'était bien elle, moulée dans une petite robe bleue sans manches. Je restais bouche bée. Puis, une fois mes esprits retrouvés, nous éclations de rires devant ma sœur qui nous regardait étrangement.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui ! C'est mon voisin ! Lui dit Bella, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta de rire.

-Ah ! Ton voisin !

-Le monde est vraiment petit !! Hein Alice ? S'exclama Emmet qui avait enveloppé Bella dans ses gigantesques bras.

-Alice, tu connais mon demi frère ?!

Ma sœur lui sourit et Emmet lâcha Bella pour prendre le petit lutin dans ses bras. C'était vraiment comique, ils étaient tous les deux, deux pôles opposés !

-Oui, j'ai rencontré Emmet il y a quelques jours pour lui offrir des vêtements pour les enfants du refuge.

-Et nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendus !

-Pas possible !! Fit Bella et moi.

- Il se trouve qu'Emmet est l'un de mes meilleurs amis Alice !

-Il faut croire que nous étions tous destinés à nous rencontrer ! Déclara t-elle.

Je souris, c'était vrai, en tout cas en ce qui concerne Bella et moi. Tout avait été réunis pour que nous nous retrouvions finalement. Alice nous guida jusqu'à la table qu'elle réservée. Je l'admirais, elle était toujours pleine de ressources.

-Mais il manque quelqu'un ! Dit Emmet.

-En réalité, deux personnes ! Ajouta Alice. Bella où est passé Rose ?

-Je l'ai laissé au bar, elle était en grande discussion avec un collègue, un grand blond…

-C'est qu'elle ne perd pas son temps ! Fit Alice en riant aux éclats.

-Au fait, où est Jasper ? Demandais je à Emmet, qui haussa les épaules. Alice m'interrogea du regard, je précisais donc :

-Jasper est notre ami, il est procureur, un peu ennuyant, mais…Tiens, justement, le voilà avec Rose…

Mais déjà, Alice ne m'écoutait plus. Je la vis bondir de son tabouret…

**Jasper POV**

Je ne cadrais pas vraiment dans ce genre d'endroit, mais ce soir, j'avais décidé de me détendre un peu, même si je ne pensais pas vraiment y parvenir. J'vais, plus tôt dans la journée, annoncé à mes amis que j'étais passé à l'étape supérieure avec Alice. Car c'est à ce nom que ma douce inconnue répondait. Toute la semaine j'avais été beaucoup trop accaparé pour me rendre au restaurant, d'autant plus que j'avais été repéré, et je lui avais donc bombardé de fleurs, et payé chacun de ses repas. Et la semaine qui suivrait, j'avais prévu d'aller la trouver pour me présenter, et lui demander un rendez vous. Seulement y penser, déclanchait en moi des vagues de paniques. Cela faisait des lustres que je ne m'étais pas intéressé à une femme. D'autant plus qu'elles avaient plutôt tendance à me fuir. Ce qui était plutôt naturel. J'étais quelqu'un d'austère et d'ennuyeux. Et mes nombreuses cicatrices, ne jouaient pas en ma faveur. Que ce soit celles qui jonchaient mon visage, où celle qui avait du mal à se refermer dans mon cœur. La guerre m'avait endurci et seule la présence de mes amis et mon travail pouvaient me faire redevenir moi-même.

J'eus le plaisir de trouver Rosalie, ma collègue sur l'affaire Volturi, au bar, elle était accompagnée par une brune, qu'elle me présenta comme son amie. Elles étaient toutes les eux en beauté, non qu'elles me plaisaient…Rose était devenue une bonne amie, nous nous entendions très bien, et j'avais l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà connue avant…

« -Rose, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici !

-Moi non plus ! Tu ne ressemble pas à un adepte des boites de nuit !

-C'est le cas ! Mais après cette semaine, j'ai pris la décision de me détendre un peu avec des amis, avant d'attaquer la suite.

-Effectivement, c'est une sage décision. Cette affaire Volturi nous muet un peu trop de pression.

-En effet, elle est très difficile.

-Tu penses qu'on a une chance en faisant appel ?

-Si nous n'apportons pas de preuves nouvelles, je pense que c'est perdu d'avance.

-Bon, au moins, ça nous donnera un petit délai pour enquêter.

-Oui. Mais, n'en parlons plus si nous voulons passer une bonne soirée. Viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ce que tu rejoignes ton amie.

-Merci, mais tu devrais mieux aller retrouver les tiens…

-Hors de question que je te laisse parcourir cette boite de nuit toute seule ! Tu risquerais de te faire aborder par une horde d'ivrognes…

-Merci beaucoup. Dis, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-En fait, on m'attend, j'espérais trouver une table de libre…

-Vous êtes combien ?

-A trois. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous avons réservé une table pour six, si vous voulez, vous pouvez tous venir !

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais avant, j'aimerais m'assurer que ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Très bien, suis moi, c'est par là !

Nous nous frayions difficilement un chemin à travers la foule. Puis lorsque nous arrivions à l'étage, je vis mes amis assis autour d'une table, et…

Elle était là.

Assise sur un tabouret, riant aux éclats avec Edward, Emmet et une ravissante brune.

Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, son sourire lumineux s'agrandit. Elle descendit d'un bond souple de son tabouret.

Je n'avais d'yeux que pour cette ravissante créature, elle semblait tout droit tombée du ciel.

Sa robe verte épousait à la perfection ses formes sveltes, ses courts cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, je réalisais, une fois qu'elle fut à ma hauteur qu'elle était vraiment très petite.

« -Bonsoir, Jasper.

Un frisson me parcourut quand elle prononça mon prénom.

-Bonsoir Alice.

-Tu m'as fait attendre. J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes jamais.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle me sourit et me tendit sa petite main, que je pris sans la moindre hésitation. Je sus à l'instant où j'entrelaçais ses doigts aux miens que je ne voudrais plus jamais la relâcher.

-Je te promets que nous allons rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Lui murmurai je en m'approchant d'elle pour pouvoir caresser sa joue.

Elle ferma ses yeux à mon contact, tandis que je m'émerveillais de son extrême douceur.

-J'y compte bien. »

Me répondit-elle avant que nos lèvres ne setouchent, mais je n'eus pas le plaisir d'approfondir le baiser, car nous fumes interrompus par le rire tonitruant d'Emmet. Nous nous séparions donc, à regret, pour voir Emmet embrasser fougueusement Rose, tandis que nous les regardions, totalement choqués…

**Emmet POV**

D'abord, j'étais tombé sur Belly Bells, ensuite, nous avions appris qu'Edward était le frère d'Alice, la fille que j'avais traité de naine dans la semaine, avant que nous sympathisions autour d'un café. Et voilà que Rose, ma Rose, se trouvait être l'autre sœur d'Edward, et la collègue dont Jasper ne tarissait d'éloges depuis plus de deux semaines. Et dire que je lui avais conseillé de lui demander de sortir avec elle ! Ouf ! Heureusement qu'il ne m'avait pas écouté.

La soirée battait son plein, après l'enchaînement de surprises, nous nous étions installés autour de la table, et étions à notre énième tournée de boissons.

Je n'arrêtais pas de sourire à Rose, pendant qu'elle racontait à nos amis, et notre famille, comment nous nous connaissions. Rose était si belle. Surtout vêtue dans cette robe rouge ! Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et je passais, tout content, ma main sur les soyeux fils dorés.

« -Eh bien ! Rose ! C'est la première fois que je vois Emmet aussi calme ! S'exclama Edward. C'est vrai qu'après autant de rebondissements

-Moi, je suis ravie que ce soit lui l'homme dont tu nous a rabaché les oreilles toute la journée ! S'enquit Bells, enthousiaste.

-Vraiment ! Elle vous a parlé de moi ?

Demandai je, m'attirant le regard gêné de Rose. Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce. Moi aussi, je n'ai eu que ton nom dans ma bouche toute la journée. Lui dis je pour la rassurer, en lui caressant le dos. Elle m'adressa un superbe sourire, et je ne pus résister à la tentation de l'embrasser à nouveau. Moins sauvagement que la première fois. Prenant le temps de savourer la saveur exquise de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-En tout cas ! La vie nous a réservé plein de surprise.

Dit Alice. Je me séparais de ma Rose, qui posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule pour me tourner vers elle.

-C'est vrai, ça, Jasper et toi, vous vous connaissez ?

Jasper eut un air gêné, et déclara en regardant Edward :

-Je…En fait, Alice est la fille dont je vous ai parlé…

Edward faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson, et Bella lui tapota dans le dos, un sourire aux lèvres, l'air assez éméchée.

-C'est ma sœur ??

-Bon, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir mal prit l'histoire de Rose et d'Emmet…

- C'est que…Je suis juste surpris…Je ne m'oppose pas du tout à votre relation, je dois dire que ça me plait que mes sœurs soient avec mes amis. Ca me rassure…

-Et moi !! Je suis hyper contente de la tournure qu'ont prit les choses !! Alice s'était approchée de Jazz, et lui caressa doucement la joue. Jasper la regardait sérieusement, avant de demander.

-Je…Vraiment, Alice, tu n'es pas déçue que ce soit moi…

-Alors là ! Pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Lui répondit elle avec un sourire sincère.

-De plus, Alice nous a raconté qu'elle t'avait déjà débusqué ! Dit Rosie, ce qui fit rire Bella et Alice.

-Pourtant Jasper nous a dit que tu ne te doutais absolument pas de son identité ! M'écriai je, me remémorant les paroles de mon ami.

-Ben...C'est que Alice est perspicace. Cette dernière se mit à rire.

-Jazz, tu n'es pas la discrétion incarnée !

Nous éclations de rire devant ce qu'elle venait de dire…

-Alice ! Jasper est du genre à se rendre invisible ! Déclarai je.

-Changeons plutôt de sujet, intervint Alice, tandis que Jazz la couvrit du regard. Bella, Edward, où en êtes vous dans votre relation de voisinage ? »

**Edward POV**

J'avais du mal à tout saisir. Au final, nous nous connaissions tous. Emmet et Rosalie étaient aux anges, Jasper était complètement amoureux d'Alice, et moi, j'étais accro à Bella. C'était l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. Bella assise entre Emmet et moi, était radieuse. Son rire frais et communicatif, sa joie de vivre, son humour, elle était parfaite.

Je la sentis se raidir à cause de la question que lui avait posée ma sœur, et avaler d'un coup son verre. Je crois que toute la soirée elle avait crains cette question. Elle avait bu plusieurs cocktails, mais à chaque fois que je lui disait d'arrêter, elle me souriait et me disait que ce serait le dernier. Et moi, je cédais comme un idiot. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, j'ignorais complètement de quoi elle les avait informée. Savait elle que nous avions couchés ensemble ?

« -Edward et moi sommes amis, Alice, je te l'ai déjà dit…

Bon, voilà qui répondait à ma question. Pour les deux couples d'amoureux qui nous entouraient, nous n'étions que des amis. Mais, moi, j'avais envie que ce soit plus, beaucoup plus que de l'amitié.

-Bella, pourtant, tu…

-Bon ! Pourquoi n'allons nous pas danser !! S'exclama t-elle.

-Bella, tu détestes danser ! Affirma Rose.

-Pas quand je suis là pour la guider ! »

Hurla Emmet, qui lui aussi n'était plus très sobre.

Bella et lui s'étaient levés d'un bon, tous sourires. Je les regardais tour à tour. Jasper et moi, savions tout des talents d'Emmet sur une piste de danse, et j'étais impatient de les voir à l'œuvre. Nous sortions donc de table pour les suivre. Une fois sur la piste, ils commencèrent à évoluer au rythme de la musique, puis, Bella fit signe à Emmet de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit tout de suite. Nous étions tous dans l'attente de ce qu'ils allaient nous réserver comme spectacle. Quand Emmet se mit à virevolter autour de Bella, tandis qu'elle sautait comme une dingue et secouait la tête de sorte que ses cheveux volent dans tous les sens, et qui plus est ils bougeaient beaucoup plus vite que la musique. La foule commença à se masser autour d'eux, les encourageant dans leur délire. Nous riions tous, tandis que les intéressés continuaient à faire des mouvements assez bizarres pour ce qui devait être de la danse, Emmet faisait l'automate alors que Bella esquissait des gestes rappelant l'époque du disco... Nous avions du mal à maîtriser nos fous rires. Mais lorsqu'ils revinrent vers nous, avec un air sérieux, je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« -Alors ?? C'était comment ? Demanda Bella, anxieusement.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas perdu notre talent ! Affirma Emmet, avec le même air.

Rose fut la première à défaillir et éclata d'un rire, auquel nous ne pûmes que nous joindre, Emmet et Bella échangent un regard avant de se joindre à l'hilarité générale.

-Vraiment, Bella, tu nous avais caché ton talent ! S'enquit ma sœur.

-Oh ! Après quelques verres et avec mon frère, je suis capable de tout !! Oh ! On y retourne ! J'adoooooore cette chanson !!

Elle esquissa un geste pour y retourner, mais je lui saisis par les épaules. Elle commençait à bouger de façon provocante, et j'aperçu quelques regards masculins sur elle.

-Bella ! Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir.

-Non !! Moi je veux danser !!

-Edward, je pense que tu ferais mieux de la raccompagner, me dit Alice, à mon oreille. Rose est déjà partie avec Emmet et Jasper et moi nous allons prendre un taxi.

J'acquiesçais avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Voilà ses clés. Me dit elle en me tendant le trousseau.

-Jasper, je te confie ma sœur, mais surtout, pas de bêtises !

Il me sourit et Alice me fit un clin d'oeil en le prenant par la main. J'aurais du adresser le conseil à ma sœur plutôt qu'à lui.

-Edward !! On ne va pas y aller tout de suite !!

-Mais si ! Je lui saisis le poignet pour me conduire jusqu'à la sortie.

Je lui ouvris la portière pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans sa voiture. Elle me regarda en faisant la moue un instant, puis elle fini par entrer, devant mon impassibilité.

-Bella, tu as un peu forcé sur la boisson je pense.

-Oh ! Edward ! Je pensais qu'on devait s'amuser !

-Mais ce fut le cas !

- Moi, je n'avais pas fini ! «

Je lui souris lorsque je m'aperçus qu'elle était toujours fâchée, et qu'elle avait croisée les bras, avec une moue adorable. Elle, ne m'adressa plus la parole le long du trajet, s'entêtant à regarder la route.

Dès que je me garais, elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Mais avant même que je puisse esquisser un geste pour l'aider, elle s'affala pitoyablement à mes pieds.

« -Oups ! Elle riait quand je me penchais sur elle.

-Bella, ça va ?

-Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais je crois que tu as raison, j'ai un u trop bu. Elle tenta de se remettre debout, mais tangua dangereusement.

-Maudits talons !

Je la chargeais dans mes bras comme un bébé, et je la vis devenir écarlate.

-Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déranger pendant que tu dansais.

Elle cacha son visage contre ma poitrine et me demanda :

-J'ai été ridicule hein ?

-Assez, mais c'était marrant !

-Si Emmet n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça !

Je souriais toujours lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent.

-Edward, je pense que tu peux me lâcher maintenant.

-Humm, je pourrais, mais je ne le veux pas.

Lui murmurai je la regardant dans les yeux, ce qui lui fit rougir encore plus.

Toute la soirée j'avais eu envie de l'avoir dans mes bras, alors maintenant que c'était fait, je n'allais pas la poser !

-Mais…Je dois être lourde !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Oh ! C'est vrai ! Tu es si musclé !

Soupira t-elle, en caressant mes bras. Je m'immobilisais, sous le choc.

-Edward ! Tu es vraiment très sexy ! Me dit elle en me regardant de ses grands yeux marrons, et en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, ça avait été une mauvaise idée de la prendre dans mes bras. Mon corps commençait à réagir à sa chaleur, et son attitude ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

-Bella, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis…

-Non ! Au contraire, je n'ai jamais été aussi suuure de mes paroles. Edward, tu me plait.

-Heu…Bella, toi aussi tu me plait…Mais je ne crois pas que… »

Elle m'empêcha de continuer en posant ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'essayais de résister devant sa hardiesse. Elle était soule, et je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation Mais elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, les obligeant à s'ouvrir pour l'accueillir. A ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent et elle se sépara de moi et me regarda en arquant un sourcil. Je lui souris en ouvrant sa porte d'entrée. J'allumais la lumière et vis pour la première fois son appartement. Aussi grand que le mien, mais avec une touche féminine. Il reflétait très bien sa personnalité. Le canapé marron, les meubles en bois massifs, les couleurs chaudes…

« -Bella, où se trouve ta chambre.

-La porte en face.

Me dit elle en continuant à caresser les épaules. J'ouvris, et la déposait au milieu de son lit. Je m'écartais aussitôt, même si elle tenta lamentablement de m'attirer à elle.

-Edward !

-Non Bella, tu es ivre, et je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai profité de la situation.

Elle se redressa et me fixa.

-Edward, jamais je ne penserais ça. J'ai envie de toi.

A ma plus grande surprise elle se mit à descendre la fermeture de sa robe, qui se trouvait sur le coté, et en moins de deux, elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant moi. J'étais complètement hypnotisé et je la dévorais des yeux. Si la première fois, j'avais perdu tout control, cette fois ci, je ne devrais pas céder à la tentation.

-Bella…Non. Je dois y aller.

Ma voix rauque trahissait mon désir...Mais je devais être plus fort. Je me retourner pour partir mais elle se dressa devant moi, plus majestueuse que jamais. Mon regard glissa involontairement sur sa poitrine. Mon dieu !

Elle profita de ma surprise et me poussa sur son lit, et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Sa démarche était un peu maladroite, mais non moins sexy.

-Bella…Je t'en prie…

-Oh ! Edward, je vois très bien que tu as autant envie que moi…

Son regard se posa sur mon érection qui était parfaitement visible, impossible de nier.

-C'est vrai, mais pas comme ça…

-Comme quoi ??

Bella se trouvait désormais juste devant moi, elle avait écarté les jambes et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Me faisant tressaillir. Elle était presque nue, et se pressait contre moi. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de ma bouche, et je les fixais un instant.

Quand elle sourit, je sus que j'avais encore une fois perdu. Je les attrapais dans un baiser sauvage, reflétant l'urgence de mon besoin.

-Bella, tu es ma perdition…

Elle émit un faible gémissement de protestation lorsque mes lèvres quittèrent sa bouche descendit vers sa gorge, et longèrent sa mâchoire jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Elle s'arque bouta pour apprécier ce que je lui faisait. Mes mais parcouraient son corps, puis s'immiscèrent sous le tissu soyeux de son slip.

es tellement mouillée…

Les yeux clos, elle écarta encore plus ses cuisses quand je glissais deux doigts en elle tout en titillant son bouton du pouce, imprimant un léger mouvement de va et viens. Je ne détachais pas un seul instant mon regard de son visage, être le témoin de son plaisir était ce qu'il y avait de plus aphrodisiaque. Elle se tortillait sous mes impulsions, puis ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque je m'arrêtais.

-Edward, s'il te plait, ne t'arrête pas… Murmura t-elle.

Je lui souris pour mieux replonger en elle. Elle gémissait fortement à mon oreille, c'est alors que je sentis comment ses mains tripotaient la fermeture de mon pantalon, le dégrafait, et furent sur moi.

Je me contractais, le souffle coupé par son audace. A son tour, elle me dévisageait pendant qu'elle empoignait la base de ma virilité pour entamer à son tour un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Nous intensifions nos mouvement en même temps, et pendant que mes doigts s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin en elle, elle faisait glisser ses mains de plus en plus vite sur mon sexe. Jusqu'à ce que nous rendions tous les deux les armes, haletants, l'un contre l'autre.

-Wow ! Edward, je n'avais encore jamais fait ça…

Je l'embrassai langoureusement, sentant que mon désir était en train de se rallumer. Mais je réussit me détacher. Je devais attendre encore un peu, elle méritait mieux.

-Bella, tu es merveilleuse, mais je ne veux pas aller plus loin ce soir…

Elle me sourit en appuyant son front contre le mien.

-Très bien. Mais pourrais tu dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

**Alors ???**

**Bon, c'était un p'tit lemon, mais j'espère que vous l'avez quand même apprécié. Edward et Bella vont aller plus doucement avant de franchir à nouveau le pas. **

**(Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura plus de lemon de ce genre !!!!!!!!!!)**

**Wow ! C'est super les filles !! Les 400 reviews !!! MERCI INFINIMENT !!!!**

**Bon, j'espère que l'histoire continue de vous plaire. Demain, vous saurez ce qui s'est passé entre Alice et Jasper !**

**Et d'après vous ? **

**Lemon ? Pas Lemon ?**** Lemon ? Pas Lemon ? Lemon ? Pas Lemon ?**

**Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! **

**Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de recevoir une PLUIE de REVIEWS !!!**

**Et p****our avoir un Lemon, Alice/Jasper, car les filles, je connais votre perversité… **

…**A vous de jouer !**

**3… 2… 1… GO !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BISOUX !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alice POV**

Nous entrions dans le taxi, tous les deux, souriants. Dès l'instant où je l'avais vu s'avancer vers nous, j'avais eu la conviction de l'avoir trouvé. Jasper s'était montré galant, sympathique, adorable… Le bref baiser que nous nous étions donnés avait été suffisant pour me convaincre que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, et le moindre contact avec lui embrasait tous mes sens. Le chauffeur nous demanda où il allait nous déposer, et il me regarda de ses gigantesques yeux bleus.

« -Chez toi, si tu le veux bien. Murmurai je.

-Tu…Tu en es sure ?

-Jasper, avec toi, je suis sure de tout.

-Tu ne penses pas que nous devrions en discuter, attendre encore un peu…

-Jazz, tu m'as promis que nous allions rattraper le temps perdu…

Il rit avant de répondre :

-Alice, ça ne voudrait pas dire brûler les étapes.

-Mais ce n'est cas le cas, lui affirmai je.

Il se retourna donc vers le chauffeur et lui indiqua son adresse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me fit entrer dans un immense appartement.

-Voilà, c'est chez moi.

Je scrutais l'endroit, à l'affût du moindre indice sur sa personnalité, mais rien. Ca manquait de chaleur humaine, et c'était impersonnel. Les murs étaient immaculés et était meublé du strict minimum.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Me demanda t-il.

Je me retournais pour être face à lui. Il avait l'air anxieux.

-Jasper, tu ne penses pas qu'on aie suffisamment bu pour ce soir ? De plus je préfère avoir les idées claires pour ce qu'on va faire…

Je m'étais approchée de lui, et il se tensa encore plus. Je me blottis contre lui pour le rassurer.

-Jazz, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour toi.

-Alice, je crois qu'on devrait en discuter, analyser…

Mais pendant qu'il parlait, je déboutonnais sa chemise, tout en acquiesçant avec un sourire.

Lorsque j'en eus terminé, je passais ma main le long de son torse, musclé et je fus surprise de constater qu'il était jonché de cicatrices. Jasper se sépara un peu de moi, gêné.

-Jazz…Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Alice…Je…J'ai été en Irak, et, je voulais te prévenir…Je ne suis pas…

Il déglutit péniblement, et baissa les yeux. Je fus émue par son attitude. Je me rapprochais de lui, pour lui caresser son beau visage. Je me rendis alors compte, que son visage aussi était constellé de petites cicatrices. Néanmoins, rien ne lui enlevait sa beauté, au contraire, c'était comme si cela en rajoutait à son charme.

-Jasper, écoute moi. Je l'obligeais à me regarder, pour qu'il puisse voir que j'étais sincère.

Je me fiche que tu aies des cicatrices, je pense que même s'il te manquait des membres, ce que je ressentirais envers toi serait aussi tout fort. Je sais qu'on vient à peine de se rencontrer, et ça va peut être te sembler insensé, mais je sais que je t'aime, je sais que tu es celui avec qui je vais passer le reste de mon existence, ne me demande pas comment, je le sais.

Il m'adressa un merveilleux sourire, ce qui fit rider ses yeux et mon pauvre cœur eut un raté. Puis, il m'embrassa.

Ce baiser n'avait plus rien à voir avec le tendre effleurement au début de la soirée ! Bien au contraire ! C'était un baiser passionné, comme je n'en avais encore jamais reçut. Il me souleva et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je caressais ses cheveux, et il grogna. Nous nous séparions qu'une fois que nous nous retrouvions étendus sur son lit.

-Alice, susurra t-il en me caressant le visage, tu es trop parfaite pour moi, je ne sais pas si…

-Jazz, je t'en supplie, arrête de réfléchir et fait moi plutôt l'amour ! Lui ordonnai je. Il me regarda surpris, puis obtempéra.

-A vos ordres mam'zelle !

Je ris légèrement devant le petit accent qu'il avait prit. Rien ne comptait plus que de l'embrasser, de toucher son corps chaud et apaisant, et de sentir son poids, nos corps se mêlaient, s'emboîtaient parfaitement.

-Je…Alice…Je dois t'avouer que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas fait ça…

-Hummm…Je trouves que tu t'en sors comme un maître.

Lui dis je avec un sourire coquin, tout en caressant son sexe érigé, lui attirant un grognement. Je me sentais si fière d'avoir été celle qui ai déclanché cette impressionnante érection…

-Attends, je…J'ai…J'ai acheté ce qu'il faut pour nous…

Il se souleva et alla fouiller dans ses tiroirs. Son attention me toucha. Et étendue sur son lit, le regardant nous protéger, je me dis que rien ne pouvait égaler la perfection de ce moment. Il me rejoignit, et se mit à caresser les pointes dressées de mes petits seins. Je savais que je n'avais pas un corps généreux, mais devant son regard admiratif, je me sentis la plus belle femme du monde.

-J'ai rêvé de cet instant depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu dévorer cet énorme plat de spaghettis. Me chuchota-t-il.

-Vraiment ? Je suis sure que tu as pensé que c'était toi que je mangeais aussi goulûment !

-Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher.

Nous riions tous les deux lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur la mienne. J'en fus aussitôt grisée. Une vague de chaleur se propagea dans mes veines. Nous prolongions cet instant tandis qu'il se frottait contre moi. Puis il fit glisser doucement ses lèvres sur moi, léchant mes seins durcis par le plaisir, descendant jusqu'à mon nombril, puis embrassant la tiède humidité au creux de mes cuisses. Il s'attarda savamment à cet endroit, faisant monter le plaisir en moi. J'ondulais les hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de sa langue en moi, je sentais qu'il me transportait très loin, très haut. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux, appuyant sa tête pour qu'il accentue son mouvement. Et je me cambrais quand je jouis, serrant ses cheveux entre mes mains, criant son nom. J'étais émerveillée, il attendit un instant, le temps que je recouvre mes esprits, avant de recommencer à me caresser. Je nouais mes bras autour de son cou, me pressant contre lui, contre son sexe gorgé que je brûlais de sentir en moi.

Il comprit immédiatement mon besoin, et il écarta mes cuisses pour pouvoir me pénétrer. Pour ne faire plus qu'un. Je m'arquais pour pouvoir l'accompagner, suivre sa cadence. Dans un premier temps, il fut doux et tendre, caressant mon corps, semant de doux baisers sur ma poitrine. Puis, il augmenta le rythme et parti dans une chevauchée rapide et frénétique. Lorsque je me trouvais au bord de l'extase, il me pénétra plus profondément pour que nous puissions l'atteindre ensemble.

Puis, après de longues minutes restés immobiles, il roula sur le coté, tandis que je me blottissais dans ses bras. Comblée.

« -Je t'aime Alice. Je t'aime. »

L'entendis je me chuchoter alors que je m'endormais profondément dans ses bras puissants.

**Bella POV**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avant Edward qui m'enlaçait parla taille. Ma tête me faisait un peu mal, mais je me sentais si bien contre lui que cela passait en second plan. J'avais mis sa chemise, et lui dormait paisiblement, seulement avec son boxer. **(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH** !). Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée. Endormi, son visage était sérieux. Je restais là, me contentant de l'admirer. J'avais du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je rougis violemment en y repensant. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie aussi puissante. Personne avant lui n'avait su éveiller ce coté là de moi. Tout le monde savait que j'étais coincée quand on parlait sexe. Et dans mes rares relations sexuelles, j'étais plutôt soumise. Tandis que là, nous exercions un pouvoir similaire l'un sur l'autre. Nous étions à la fois proie et chasseur, et le plaisir que nous y gagnions était d'autant plus intense.

Il remua légèrement et immergea de son sommeil. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands, mais il se détendit lorsqu'il me vit.

« -Mmm ?

C'était le genre de grognement nerveux que les gens on tendance à faire pour remplir le silence.

-Voilà exactement ce dont je rêvais d'entendre à mon réveil. « Mmm ». Et avec le regard inquiet que tu es en train de me lancer c'est encore plus flatteur. Quel genre de « Mmm » ça peu bien être ? Etait ce un « Mmm » du genre, qu'est ce que je fais dans le lit de cette fille à la mine chiffonnée ? Ou bien un « Mmm » sexuel ?

Le taquinais je, ce qui apaisaa l'atmosphère, car il me fit ce merveilleux sourire en coin.

-Bonjour Bella.

Me dit il en m'embrasant sur la commissure de mes lèvres.

-Bonjour Edward. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien.

-Bella, je craignais que tu penses que j'avais profité…

-Edward, si je me souviens bien, nous avions profité l'un de l'autre hier soir.

-Mmm…

-Edward, tu as toujours tendance de répondre ça le matin ?

-Bella, pour quelqu'un qui devrait avoir la gueule de bois, tu es bien bavarde je trouve.

-Je pense que faire de l'exercice avant de dormir m'a aidé à écumer le peu d'alcool que j'avais dans le sang.

-Mmm…

-Et voilà que tu recommences !

Il fut secoué d'un rire silencieux.

-Bella, tu es merveilleuse.

-Je t'en prie Edward, je suis épouvantable au réveil.

-Non, je ne trouve pas…

Il commença à me caresser les épaules et à embrasser le creux de mon cou, provoquant en moi de merveilleux frissons de plaisirs.

-Attends, je…j'ai besoin de quelques minutes humaines s'il te plait, donne moi deux minutes !

Je me faufilais hors du lit vers la salle de bain. J'étais pitoyable ! Je m'aspergeais d'eau fraîche, me brossais les dents puis sortie en essayant en vain de démêler les cheveux.

-Ne fait pas cela.

-Quoi ?

-Te faire Belle, ma Bella, tu l'es déjà tellement !

Il m'attira vers lui, me faisant m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

-Bella, nous devons discuter.

-Je sais.

-Ecoutes, nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet de notre première rencontre…

Je rougis violemment.

-Bella, je regrette, je n'aurais jamais du me conduire de cette façon. Ce n'était pas bien, et lâche de ma part D4ETRE PARTI ;

-Non, c'était génial ! Mais c'est vrai que tu n'aurais pas du fuir comme ça. Mais je pense que tôt ou tard ça aurait du arriver.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur ! Tout était réunit pour nous…Ben pour nous réunir.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors de t'avoir prise comme je l'ai fait ?

-Absolument pas ! Ca a été l'expérience la plus excitante de ma vie !

-Et, le fait que je…Que je n'ai pas pris les dispositions pour nous protéger…

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pris la pilule du lendemain.

Je souris en le voyant soupirer.

-As-tu l'habitude de faire ça ?

-Tu veux dire avec une inconnue ?

-Non. Tu es la première. Je n'avais vu que ton corps, et il m'a fait perdre la tête.

-Oh ! Et comment m'as-tu reconnue alors ?

-A cause de la morsure.

-Oh ! Instinctivement je reposais ma main sur mon cou. Elle avait complètement disparue.

-D'ailleurs, pour ça aussi je m'excuse.

-Mais arrêtent !! J'ai adoré ça !!

Il me dévisagea, surpris.

-Je t'assure ! Edward, mors moi !!

L'intimai je, provocant son doux rire. Ce qui nous secoua tous les deux. L'atmosphère changea alors, il m'embrassa. Longuement, avec fougue, passion, comme s'il mourait de soif. Comme s'il venait de passer des années dans l'obscurité et qu'il avait trouvé la lumière. Comme si j'étais cette lumière.

-Mmm… Laissais je échapper.

-Tu vois, toi aussi tu t'y mets. Me fit il en souriant contre ma peau.

-Bella, je voudrais t'inviter à dîner ce soir.

-Edward, on n'a même pas encore prit notre petit déjeuner !

-Je sais, mais je voudrais t'inviter à dîner ce soir.

-Ok, à condition que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner avec moi.

-Je crois que ça peut s'arranger…Je dois prendre une douche avant…

…**avec MOI !!!! Hi ! Hi ! Hi !**

**Alors les filles ! Comment c'était ????**

**Je sais, vous n'êtes pas rassasiées… Surtout qu'il faut patienter jusqu'à demain pour avoir un petit déjeuner !!!**

**Bon, alors le lemon Alice/Jasper, à la hauteur de vos espérances j'espère !!**

**Oté ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire ! **

**Je tiens à vous dire à toutes, Canadiennes, Belges, Suisses, Métropolitaines, des DOM (comme moi), ou autre,**

**Merci pour me lire, merci pour vos REVIEWS, Merci pour avoir ajouté mon histoire à vos favoris, Merci pour l'avoir mis en alerte, MERCI !!!!**

**C'est fou comme ça m'encourage chaque jour à vous concocter des chapitres qui je l'espère, sont bons.**

**Ce soir je pense à Véro, une nouvelle lectrice qui m'a offert généreusement ma 450ème review !**

**Je vous embrasse toutes, je ne pourrais pas toutes vous énumérer, mais je vais saluer particulièrement celles qui me suivent depuis ma première FF, comme**

**AlyssaBella, (J'espère que tu vas bien), Jessica, ma liliputienne, annecullen69,eve, lna933, nini, mafrip, lolo08, licorneblanche, marion, Dawn, Fan2Twilight, JasperKitten….TOUTES !**

***Reprend ma respiration pour crier à plein poumons***

**MERCI !**

**A demain pour un nouveau chapitre !!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV**

Bella était vraiment imprévisible ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle airait réagi aussi bien à notre réveil. Notre réveil. Ca sonnait plutôt bien, et il avait été merveilleux. Bella était incroyablement belle. C'était extrêmement agréable d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur ses précieuses prunelles marron, me scrutant comme si j'étais la seule chose qui existait. Mais aussitôt les doutes m'avaient envahis pour aussitôt s'évaporer.

Par la suite notre conversation s'était avérée pleine de surprise et je pus réaliser qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Ce qui signifiait donc que nous pouvions envisager d'avoir une relation. Cette idée me réjouissait au plus haut point.

Je souriais bêtement en préparant les pancakes. Nous nous étions convenus qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre après avoir pris elle aussi sa douche. Au moment où je déposais les pancakes dans une assiette, elle frappa à la porte. Je me ruais sur elle, pour pouvoir la découvrir, souriante, un broc de jus d'orange dans sa main.

« -Fraîchement pressées, me dit elle de sa voix chaude. Je lui rendis son sourire.

-C'est parfait ! Lui dis je en la faisant entrer. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure !

-C'est…lumineux !

-Oui, je le dois à ma mère.

-Oui, Esmée a toujours eut le don de décorer une maison !

-Tu t'entends bien avec elle. ? Lui demandais je tandis qu'elle s'installait à la table.

-Très bien ! Ta mère est géniale ! Mais, je ne l'entendais rarement évoquer ton existence.

-C'est parce que je suis en froid avec eux. Dis je à regret.

-Oui, je sais ça. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu lui manques.

-Comment peux tu dire ça, tu viens juste de me confier qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup de moi.

-C'est vrai, mais son regard triste parle pour elle ! Et puis, Carlisle aussi est affecté par ton absence. Je sentis une vague de culpabilité me parcourir. Le fait de les évoquer faisait ressurgir le vide que j'avais au fond de mon cœur. Ils me manquaient tous les deux. Même si je parvenais parfois à rencontrer ma mère, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu mon père

-Mais tu sais quoi ? Avant que je ne découvre ton lien avec eux, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement !

-Tu n'as jamais vu nos photos ?

-A vrai dire, non. Aucune de toi adulte en tout cas, parce que enfant si !

Je me renfrognais, ma mère avait une collection de photos de moi enfant, mais beaucoup ne jouaient pas en ma faveur ! L'idée que Bella ait pu me voir comme ça me déplaisait. Surtout lorsqu'elle se mit à rire pour je ne sais quelle raison !

-Bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ouf ! C'est juste que je me souviens d'un cliché où tu étais tout nu en train de manger de la terre !!

Et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, je rougis.

-Oh ! Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte !! On a tout ce genre de photos compromettantes ! Wow ! Edward, tes pancakes sont succulents ! S'empressa t-elle de changer de sujet, pour mon plus grand soulagement.

Bella avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier son petit déjeuner. Je m'autorisais à la regarder, elle était toute fraîche, vraiment ravissante, et une riche odeur de fraise parvenant d'elle chatouillait mes narines. Elle était irrésistible dans son jean délavé et ce tee shirt ample qui laissaient deviner ses courbes. A leur seule évocation, je sentis comment mon corps commença à se réveiller.

-Je suis heureux qu'ils te plaisent.

-Mais toi tu y as à peine touché. Tu n'as pas faim ?

-En réalité, j'ai faim d'autre chose, lui avouai je.

Elle leva la tête brusquement, écarquillant les yeux et rougis violement devant mon insinuation. Je lui souris, et me levais pour pouvoir toucher ses joues délicatement rosées. Son contact, comme d'habitude incendia mes sens. Je caressais sa peau délicate, sans briser le contact de nos yeux. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres. C'était une invitation à laquelle je ne pouvais pas ignorer.

Je me levais, m'approchais et m'assis sur la table, en face d'elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Avant que nos lèvres fassent contact, je vis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Je pris soin de me délecter du nectar savoureux de sa bouche. Ce baiser était le plus tendre que nous avions échaudé, toutefois, en me détachant d'elle, je m'aperçu que ma soif d'elle était encore plus présente. Mas son expression songeuse réveilla ma curiosité. Elle avait le don de me désorienter.

-Bella, dis moi, à quoi penses tu ?

-A rien, murmura t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Tu en es sure ?

-Mmm, je…

-Dis moi s'il te plait, lui dis je en jouant avec le lobe de son oreille avec ma bouche. Je la sentis sourire avant qu'elle ne réponde :

-Je me disais que tu avais beaucoup changé…

-Ah ?

-Oui, tu as beaucoup grandi…Elle accompagna ses paroles en posant une main sur mon sexe, me faisant comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion.

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement sourd s'échapper de ma gorge, je plongeais la main dans ses cheveux encore légèrement humide, et l'embrasser avec fièvre, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous les deux essoufflés.

-Bella, tu es consciente de ce qui va se passer si nous continuons comme ça ?

Elle réfléchit à peine une seconde avant de hocher la tête.

-Edward, c'est exactement ce que je veux. »

Alors, elle s'incorpora pour se trouver entre mes jambes, et m'embrassa à nouveau, me faisant comprendre qu'elle était sure d'elle. Je l'attirais à moi, pour pouvoir la sentir pleinement contre mon corps. Je glissais mes mains sous son tee shirt, touchant sa peau soyeuse. Je quittais ses lèvres pour pouvoir mordiller son cou lui faisant susurrer mon nom, puis descendre directement à ses seins après avoir fait passé son tee shirt par sa tête.

C'était la première fois que je pouvais la voir dans la lumière du jour, et c'était époustouflant. Son soutien gorge marron me mis l'eau à la bouche. Je baissais tout de suite la tête pour écraser mes lèvres contre sa savoureuse poitrine. Elle se pressait encore plus contre moi, penchant la tête en arrière, haletante. Mon sexe était si dur qu'il en devenait presque douloureux. Glissant mes doigts le long de son dos, je la collais encore plus à moi pour titiller du bout de la langue ses pointes dressées au travers du tissu de son soutien gorge. Lorsqu'elle commença à onduler des hanches contre moi, je sus que je n'allais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps.

« -Edward, susurra t-elle, alors que ses mains caressait habilement ma virilité. Enlève ton pantalon. »

Sa voix était presque inaudible, et je pensais avoir mal entendu jusqu'à ce qu'elle me libéra avec une impatience non dissimulée. J'étais au bord de l'implosion.

« -Mon Dieu Bella, qu'est ce que tu me fait ?

-Je vérifie que tu n'as plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon sur la photo.

Me dit elle me fixant de ses yeux chocolatés tout en me masturbant.

-Parce que tu en doutais encore?

-Mmm, tu sais, la première fois, il faisait trop noir, et hier soir, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal…

Elle avait commencé à accentuer la douce torture qu'elle était en train de m'infliger, me faisant tressaillir.

-S'il te plait, arrête. J'avais essayé de mettre de l'autorité dans mes paroles, mais au final, ça avait sonné comme une prière.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ? Dis moi comment alors…

Me dit elle avec un sourire coquin, tout en continuant son mouvement.

Je grognais, alors que j'immergeais **(^^) **inévitablement dans un plaisir incroyable.

-Non, c'est parfait…Je…Bella…

Elle avait baissé la tête et je sentis sa bouche happer mon sexe.

Il fallais que je l'arrête…

Il fallais que…

-Bella, soupirais je essayant de la repousser.

Elle ne se laissa pas faire et me regarda tandis quelle faisait descendre sa langue sur toute ma longueur et puis repris son enivrante caresse. Je me sentais défaillir complètement. Toute ma volonté pour qu'elle arrête s'envola. Au lieu de ça, je voulais qu'elle continue. Instinctivement, j'accompagnais son mouvement, je ne sentais qu'elle. Sa main, ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue… Puis, mon corps commença à être secoué de convulsion. J'étais proche d'atteindre le plaisir absolu.

Elle le sentit et augmenta le rythme, jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans sa bouche. Elle avala goulûment ma semence, puis se releva et se blottit contre moi. Je lui rendais la chaleur de son étreinte, émergeant **(^^)** des émotions phénoménales qu'elle venait de provoquer en moi.

-Wow ! Bella, tu as été impressionnante !

Elle s'écarta pour m'adresser un sourire lumineux.

-C'était une première pour moi !

-Eh bien c'était parfait !

J'avais une irrésistible envie de lui rendre tout le plaisir qu'elle avait provoquée en moi. D'un mouvement brusque, j'invertis notre position pour que ce soit elle qui se trouve assise sur la table.

-Edward, j'aime beaucoup cette table !

-Moi aussi, et elle commence à avoir une valeur inestimable…

Je dégrafais son soutien gorge pour pouvoir admirerez ses seins dans toute leur splendeur. Je m'apprêtais à les dévorer lorsque des coups portés à ma porte nous firent sursauter.

Je soupirais, frustré, en écoutant à nouveau quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

-Edward, tu attendais de la visite ?

-Non, bougonnais je.

Bella remit rapidement son soutien gorge et son tee shirt, tandis que je me réajustais et boutonnais à toute vitesse ma chemise.

-Je suis désolé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on remettra ça plus tard. Me dit elle en effleurant mes lèvres. Je peux me rafraîchir dans ta salle de bain ?

-Bien sur.

C'est la porte au fond. Lui indiquai je. Ne pouvant détacher mon regard d'elle, j'attendis qu'elle soit entrée pour me retourner et ouvrir la porte.

-Oui, c'est bon, voilà…

-Eddie !!

Merde ! Je fis un geste pour refermer immédiatement la porte, mais je n'eus vraiment pas le temps. Elle me sauta carrément dessus. Déstabilisé, et le temps de retrouver l'équilibre, elle avait déjà écraser sa bouche sur la mienne. Je la repoussais aussitôt, dégoûté par son geste.

-Edward ?

Et Re-Merde !! Derrière moi, Bella était livide, elle avait du observer toute la scène.

-Eddie, qui c'est celle là ? Fit la voix insupportable de Tanya.

-Bella, je…Non ! Ne pars pas !!

J'accourus vers elle pour la retenir, mais elle réussit à se dégager en se faufilant sous mes bras.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu Bella, écoute moi !

-Ne mêle pas Dieu à cette histoire tu veux !

-Bella ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

-Edward, tu as de la visite ! Me dit elle, toujours en me tournant le dos pour ouvrir sa porte. Consterné, je l'attirais dans mes bras, mais posant ses mains à plat sur mon torse, elle me repoussa de toutes ses forces, je trébuchais et me retrouvai pitoyablement sur le sol, la regardant impuissant entrer dans son appartement, les larmes aux yeux.

-Bella ! »

**Hé ! Hé ! Hé !**

**NON !! ****Ne me tuez pas ! Je vous en prie !!!!!**

**Au moins je vous ai préparé un petit déj' chaud bouillant !!!**

**(Après tout, je suis madame Lemon, pas vrai AlyssaBella ?**

**En plus, je suis sure que cette fois ça t'a intéressé Marjorie !!)**

**Allez les filles ! Ne paniquez pas ! Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps à attendre !! Tout ce que je vous réclame ce sont des REVIEWS !!! PLEINS DE REVIEWS !!!**

**J'adorerais dépasser le cap des ****500**** !! Je sais que je peux compter sur vous !!**

**Merci de votre fidélité ! Bienvenu aux nouvelles lectrices ! Et ne partez pas sans avoir cliqué sur le bouton vert !!!**

**A demain pour un nouveau chapitre !!**

**BISOUX !!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

Encore une fois, j'avais été complètement humiliée par lui ! Aghh !! Je fulminais ! Quelle idiote ! Je ne lui avais même pas demandé s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie !!

J'entrais dans ma chambre, et les souvenirs de la veille m'assaillirent. Bon, il était hors de question que je reste ici !! Je pris mon portable et composa le numéro de Jake. Plus que jamais, j'avais besoin de le faire sortir de ma tête. Et revoir mon ami serait la meilleure des solutions !

« -Ouais ?

-Allo, fis je essayant d'avoir l'air sexy.

-Hum, c'est qui ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Continuai je, aguicheuse.

-Si tu me disais ce que tu portes comme sous vêtements en ce moment, ça m'aiderait peut être.

J'étais éberluée ! Etais ce bien Jacob qui était en train de me demander ça ? Vraiment ! Il aurait pu trouvé mieux ! Comme si connaître des dessous féminins pouvait l'aider à connaître l'identité d'une fille ! Bon, c'était moi qui avais commencé et je décidais de continuer…

-Qui te dis que je porte des dessous ?

-Wow ! T'es chaude !

-Brûlante !

-Tu m'excites là…

Okay, ça commençait à m'échapper…

-Jake ! Tu es vraiment un gros porc ! M'exclamais je, renonçant au jeu.

-Ah ! Je le savais ! Bella !!

-Oui, c'est moi ! A quel moment as-tu deviné ?

-Depuis le début ! Mais je voulais voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller !

-En tout cas, ça fait du bien de t'entendre !

-Pas autant qu'à moi ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien, je me demandais si tu étais libre aujourd'hui…

-Bien sur !! Ou veux tu qu'on se retrouve ?

-Eh bien, au parc ?

-Pas de soucis ! Donne moi une demie heure ! Comment est ce que je te reconnaîtrais ?

Me demanda t-il avec une voix moqueuse.

-Je serais la seule fille qui ne portera pas de dessous !

-C'est vrai que ça m'aide beaucoup ! »

J'étais excité comme une puce à l'idée de le retrouver. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas revu ! Et il m'avait vraiment beaucoup manqué !

Ce fut lui qui me vit en premier. Et il me fit sursauté lorsque je l'entendis faire :

« -Wouf !

-Jake ! Je tombais dans ces grands bras musclés. Qu'est ce que t'as grandi !!

-Je suis un homme maintenant !

-Je vois ça ! Il m'avait toujours dépassé de taille, même si j'avais 3 ans sur lui. Mais là, il était gigantesque ! Presque autant qu'Emmet !

-Bells ! Tu es magnifique !

-Merci ! Alors, dis moi, comment ça se passe à l'université ?

Nous marchâmes un bon moment, parlant de tout et de rien, cherchant à combler les lacunes qu'avait laissé le temps. Puis, nous mangions à l'abri des arbres, retrouvant comme si c'était hier que nous nous étions séparé, notre amitié était restée indemne.

-J'ai rencontré Emmet il y a quelques semaines !

-Je sais, il m'en a parlé !

-Ca te dirait qu'on se retrouve un de ces 4 tous les trois ?

-Bien entendu ! Ce serait comme au bon vieux temps !

-Ce serait géant !

-Tu t'es fait des amis à la fac ?

-Pas mal...

-…une petite amie ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Pas vraiment…

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par, pas vraiment ?

-C'est compliqué. Bon, il se fait tard, et je vais rentrer...

-Je te raccompagne si tu veux ?

-Ce n'est pas loin !

-J'insiste, tu pourrais venir faire un tour sur ma moto !

-Ta…Ta moto ??

-Oui, ma…ma moto. Me dit il souriant devant mon expression ahurie.

-Ok !

Il me guida jusqu'à une Ducati noire flambant neuve.

-Wow !! Jake ! Elle est superbe !!

-Je sais, c'est ma fierté. »

Déclara t-il en tendant un casque. Je le mis, puis m'installai derrière lui. Ce fut, époustouflant ! Les sensations que pouvaient provoquer ce voyage en moto étaient impressionnantes. Assise contre lui, je pouvais évacuer toute la tension qui avait été en moi toute la journée. Mais lorsque finalement il prit le chemin vers chez moi, je commençais à me tenser. Le retour à la maison ne signifiait retour à la réalité.

Et je ne pourrais plus fuir ! Aussi, je décidais de retarder ce moment le plus possible !

« -Jake, c'était fabuleux ! Tu veux monter ?

-Oui ! S'extasia t-il.

-Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Je te propose juste de venir prendre un verre pour te remercier de ce merveilleux moment !

Malgré mes paroles, un sourire lumineux m'éblouissait.

-C'est génial chez toi !!

-Merci, tu sais, je suis plutôt bien payé !

-Ah oui, tu es la célèbre Isabella Swan désormais !

Je lui souriais ;

-N'exagère pas !

Quelques heures plus tard, il du rentrer chez lui, il avait cours tôt le lendemain. Je me blottis une nouvelle fois contre lui sur le pas de la porte.

-Jake, cette fois on ne perd pas contact d'accord ?

-Je te promets Bells.

Me dit il en m'embrassant sur le front. A ce moment, Edward pénétra dans le couloir. Se figea et nous foudroya du regard.

-Edward ! S'exclama à ma grande surprise en lui faisant une chaleureuse accolade.

-Vous…Vous connaissez ?

-Oui ! Nous avons joué au basket ensemble le jour ou j'ai retrouvé Emmet ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Ed ?

-Je vis ici.

Jake le regarda, puis porta le regard sur moi, dubitatif. Comprenant sa question muette, je m'empressais de dire :

-Oh ! Non ! Il est mon voisin !

Il eut un soupir…soulagé, puis s'écria :

-Eh ben dis donc ! Qu'est ce que le monde est petit !!

-Ouais, un peu trop à mon goût. Constatais je à voix basse.

-Je vois que tu as réussi à reprendre contact avec Bella, dit Edward, assez froidement.

-Oui !! Mais tu savais que c'était elle ?

-Non, je l'ai appris que récemment.

-Edward et moi n'entretenons pas de très bonne relation de voisinage.

-Pas possible ! Vous etes pourtant géniaux tous les deux !

-Jake, tu n'as pas cours demain ? Lui fis je coupant net son raisonnement.

-Oui, malheureusement. Bella, on se revoit bientôt ! J'ai envi de remettre ça avec toi ! Me fit il avec son grand sourire.

-Ce sera avec plaisir ! Répondis je en lui caressant la joue.

Nous nous embrassions une dernière fois, puis il salua Edward avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur pour s'en aller.

Dès que les portes se fermèrent, je courais pour entrer chez moi et m'enfermer à double tour, avant qu'Edward m'intercepte !

-Où crois tu aller comme ça ?

Me dit il m'empêchant de fermer la porte.

6Edward ? Je n'ai pas envie de te parler !

-Ben alors tu vas devoir m'écouter ! Bella, il n'y a rien entre Tanya et moi.

-Edward, c'est ta vie. Elle ne me regarde pas !

-Bella, je t'en prie, laisse moi t'expliquer !

Je réussis à lui claquer violemment la porte au nez. Et il reçut l'impact en plein nez car j'entendis un :

-Ouille ! »

Merde, voilà que je regrettais mon geste. Prudemment j'entrebâillais la porte pour le découvrir en train de pestiféré, les mains ensanglantées. Purée ! J'avais bien vu ! Ensanglanté !

Et tout à coup, tout fut noir autour de moi. J'eus simplement le temps de chuchoter un « Edward » avant de m'écrouler comme une masse.

Je me réveillais dans mon lit. Me redressant un peu trop vite, ma tête commença à tourner.

« -Bella, calme toi. Me dit sa voix veloutée.

Edward était allongé à coté de moi. Dans mon lit !

-Edward !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

-Bella, tu t'es évanouie sans aucune raison, je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit, mais tu n'as pas voulu me lâcher.

Je rougis violemment.

-Tu es sure que tu vas bien ? Reprit-il soudain soucieux.

-En réalité, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Ton…ton nez ?

-Ca peut aller. Au moins tu ne l'as pas cassé !

-Désolé.

-Bella, es tu prête à m'écouter ?

-Je…Je pense que je te dois bien ça.

-Bon, alors pour commencer, entre Tanya et moi, il n'y a strictement rien. Elle se berce d'illusion, mais je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par elle…

-Edward, franchement, je…Je ne pense pas faire le poids contre elle !

-Bella, franchement, tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'elle. En plus, je préfère les brunes ! Me dit il avec son merveilleux sourire en coin et en jouant avec une de mes boucles.

-Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle recommencera…

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

-Disons que je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéressait absolument pas. Bon, ^pour en revenir à nous, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Jacob et toi. ?

-Je lui ai téléphoné et nous avons passé la journée ensemble.

-Mmmm, rien d'autre ?

-Non. Jake est mon ami, c'est tout.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous entendiez par « remettre ça » ?

-Oh ! Il m'a raccompagné sur sa moto ! C'était génial !

Edward se renfrogna, et je décidais donc de le rassurer.

-Jake est juste mon ami Edward.

-Mais il veut aller plus loin, tu sais ?

-Je m'en doutais. Mais je t'assure qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre lui et moi.

Il me regarda un instant, songeur, de ses incroyables yeux verts.

-Bella, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

-Où ?

-Heu…Non, je voulais dire, tu voudrais devenir ma petite amie ?

Sa question me pris au dépourvu.

-Edward…

-Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît, mais j'ai envie de commencer quelque chose entre nouds. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça va nous mener, mais…

Je l'empêchais de continuer en posant un doit sur sa bouche.

-Chut, Edward, je serais honorée d'être ta petite amie.

Et sur ce nous nous embrassions. Mais il se sépara de moi en grimaçant.

-C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ?

-Non, c'est juste que mon nez est douloureux.

-Oh ! Excuse moi !! Je m'en veux ! Je te malmène tellement !

-Mais je tiens bon !

-Tu es si courageux !!

Fis je, d'une voix admirative. Il me regarda, moquer…

-Bella, tu es exceptionnelle ! Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis, je me réinstallais contre son corps vigoureux, tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Me caressant doucement le dos. Mais rapidement ses caresses se firent un peu plus intenses, descendant jusqu'à mes fesses.

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je remets ça. »

Dit il, taquin. Il se mit sur moi, et commença à m'embrasser tendrement. Puis il descendit le long de ma gorge, suivit le contour de la clavicule et de l'épaule explora mon bras sur toute sa longueur, remonta jusqu'à mes seins qu'il avait dénudés au préalable. Il les léchait avec sensualité, de haut en bas, un à un, mordillant mes tétons dressés par le plaisir, tandis que je me cambrais et gémissais. Il fit courir sa bouche sur mon ventre, et je m'ouvris à lui, avide de sentir sa caresse sur ma féminité. Et je ne fus pas déçue, lorsqu'il traça de brûlants baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

« -Bella, tu es si douce, je veux te faire jouir, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom… »

Il écarta encore plus mes jambes et d'un mouvement savant, commença à me laper. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à respirer, pendant qu'il se concentrait sur le centre de mon plaisir, joignant ses doigts à sa langue curieuse. Il plongeait en moi, me caressant, encore et encore, Je gémissais, haussais les hanches, les baissant, haussant, baissant en secouant désespérément la tête. Jamais je n'avais expérimenté pareil plaisir. Je lançais la main vers sa tête, empoignant ses cheveux, serrant les cuisses autour de lui.

« -Edward…Continue…. »

Il accéléra son mouvement, jusqu'à ce que je frissonne de tout mon être. Je criais son nom, comme il me l'avait réclamé, pendant que l'orgasme m'enveloppait, me précipitant dans un moment d'extase flamboyante.

Je recouvrais peu à peu mes esprits. Je sentis Edward poser la tête sur mon ventre et m'enlacer la taille. Avant de plonger dans le sommeil, bercée par une douce mélodie que chuchotait Edward.

**Alors satisfaites les filles**** ?**

**YOUPI !!!! On est parvenue aux 500 REVIEWS !!! **

***Saute comme une dingue dans ma chambre***

**MERCI ! MERCI à toutes !!!!**

**Je vous embrasse hyper super méga fort !!**

**Mais je vous encourage à continuer !!! Et ça fait un effet ! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !**

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la fin cette fois !!! Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! **

**Demain, dernier chapitre de la semaine.**

**Vous voulez du LEMON ?? Vous voulez du LEMON ????**

**Je crois que vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !!!**

**(C'est simple, il ne suffit que d'un clic et de quelques mots sympas, et hop ! **

**Madame Lemon se charge du reste !!!)**

**Merci infiniment pour votre fidélité, et à demain pour un nouveau chapitre !!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward POV**

Cette fois ci, je me réveillais avant elle. Le soleil inondait la chambre et l'enveloppait dans un halo lumineux, tandis que ses cheveux châtain encadraient l'ovale de son visage d'une beauté époustouflante. Elle se réveilla doucement, en sentant les baisers que je parsemais sur son visage.

« -Hum, Edward, j'adorerais me faire réveiller comme ça tous les jours…

-Moi aussi…

Mais tout à coup elle me repoussa et s'incorpora, regardant partout.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Quel heure est il ?

-7 heures 30, pourquoi ?

-Oh mon Dieu !!

Elle se releva brusquement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain à toute vitesse.

-Je dos être au bureau à 8 heures !!!

-Bella ? Tu vas être inévitablement en retard !

-Ahh !! Je sais !! Elle s'enferma dans la douche, et en sorti 5 minutes après enveloppée dans une serviette, fraîche et toute pomponne.

-Wow ! Bella, tu es à croquer !

Fis je en l'entourant de mes bras, plongeant la main dans ses cheveux humides.

-Edward, je t'en supplie, si tu continue à me regarder comme ça, je pense que je serais encore plus en retard !

-Est-ce si grave ?

-Très ! J'ai un rendez vous important aujourd'hui !!

A contre cœur, je la laissais finir de se préparer tandis que je passais me rafraîchir chez moi pour pouvoir la déposer.

-Ne te sens surtout pas obligé !

-Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce coté là ! Je le fais par pur plaisir !!

-Ok, dans ce cas, si c'est toi qui conduis, je pense que j'arriverais pile à l'heure !!

Elle se trompait, il était 8h01 lorsque je me garais devant son travail.

-Je suis désolé ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !!

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Me dit elle en m'embrassant tendrement.

-Bella, tu veux que je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner ?

-Heu…D'accord. Mon bureau est au 3ème étage. Je suis sure que tu t'en sortiras ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Je filais chercher son café et sa pâtisserie, et quelques minutes plus tard, je pénétrais de justesse à dans un ascenseur, à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait un jeune homme blond d'à peu près mon age, sa tête me disais vaguement quelque chose. Je lui fis bonjour de la tête, mais il ne répondit pas, me toisant du regard avec dédain. Pff, je détestais les gens qui se croyais plus importants que les autres, seulement parce qu'ils arboraient un costume de chez un grand couturier. Le hasard voulu que nous sortions au même étage. Je parcourais le couloir à sa recherche lorsque je vis son nom sur une porte, croisant plusieurs femmes qui me dévoraient des yeux. Décidément, les collègues de Bella ne me plaisaient pas. J'arrivais devant un comptoir et demandais à une jeune fille brune où se trouvait le bureau de Bella. Elle me répondit avec un sourire timide, elle semblait gentille.

Je frappais à la porte et l'ouvris lorsque je l'entendis me demander d'entrer.

Elle était assise à son bureau, concentré dans la lecture de documents, portant des verres. Elle se redressa et souris en me regardant. Ses lunettes la rendaient vraiment sexy !

« -Bella, j'ignorais que tu portais des verres !

Elles les retirèrent immédiatement.

-Non ! Ils te vont vraiment bien !

-Edward ! Merci pour le petit déjeuner !

Elle s'était levée et s'adossa contre son bureau tandis que je lui tendais son café.

-Tu as un beau bureau !

-Merci, merci !

-Mais c'est surtout parce que tu es à l'intérieur, susurrai je, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir passer cette journée sans elle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement…

-Bella ! Tu es …Arrivée…

L'homme se figea en voyant la façon dont nous étions enlacés. Ce fut moi qui le regardais avec dédain désormais, il s'agissait du même blond avec qui j'avais partagé l'ascenseur.

-Mike, je suis un peu en retard, mais j'arrive…

Bella était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Je lui souris, avant de me présenter, comme si de rien était.

-Bonjour, Edward Cullen, je suis le copain de Bella.

-Le …copain ?

-Oui, c'est mon petit ami. Edward, voici Mike Newton, un collègue.

Il saisit la main que je lui tendais, la secouant rapidement.

-Bella, dépêche toi, il ne manque plus que toi.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Il s'en alla en fermant la porte un peu fort. Nous pouffions tous les deux.

-Quel idiot !

-Edward ! Me fit elle en me donnant un petit coup sur le torse, avec néanmoins un petit sourire amusé.

-Sa tête me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais pas…

-Peut être que tu l'as croisé le jour où ils sont venus m'aider à la maison.

Et tout me revint. Ce type était un vrai imbécile !

-Bella, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !

-Edward ! Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?

-Bella, ce type à des vues sur toi !

-Je sais, mais c'est loin d'être réciproque !

-Je l'espère bien ! N'empêche, ça ne me plait pas que tu travailles avec lui !

-Edward, Edward, tu ne serais pas jaloux ?

-Non !! C'est juste qu'il ne me plait pas du tout !

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ! De toute façon, tu es bien placé pour savoir que je sais me défendre s'il se montre un peu trop entreprenant…

-Il va te voir toute la journée, alors que moi je vais devoir attendre quoi ? Jusqu'à 18h ?

-Je finis à 17h aujourd'hui.

-C'est pareil !

Elle me sourit et se pressa contre moi, et passa une main sur ma virilité, provoquant inévitablement des frissons en moi.

-Edward, tu es le seul avec qui je ferais ça !

Elle m'embrassa passionnément, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille !!

-Edward, il faut que tu partes !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant !

-Mais je n'en suis pas un ! Lui dis je en me collant à elle, histoire de le lui faire sentir.

-Je sais, elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Je te prends pour le déjeuner ?

-Non, j'ai une interview à midi.

-Arrrggh ! Je vais devoir attendre que tu finisses !!

-J'en ai bien peur ! »

Je sortis dégoûté. Je me demandais ce qu'avait p être ma vie avant elle !! Finalement, j'entrais dans mon appartement, frustré. Je m'assis à mon bureau, pour consulter quelques e-mails. Jessica, mon éditeur, m'en avait envoyé deux, me demandant de lui faire parvenir quelque chapitre de mon nouveau roman. Si elle savait que je n'avais écris que quelques lignes !

Mais, lorsque je me remis à travailler sur le roman en question, je sentis l'inspiration revenir. Comme autrefois, les mots sortaient automatiquement, naturellement. J'écrivis toute la journée, absorbé par l'intrigue qui se développait au fur et à mesure dans ma tête.

Au final, la journée s'écroula plutôt facilement. Même si Bella me faisait cruellement défaut.

Je passais la chercher comme convenu à 17h, elle discutait avec un homme, je fronçais les sourcils qu'il s'agissait d'un autre de ce type qui était venus chez elle.

« -Bonne soirée Eric ! Dit elle en pénétrant dans la voiture.

-Bonsoir Edward.

Bonsoir Bella, je t'ai manqué ?

-Enormément !

-J'ai vu que tu bavardais avec un autre de ces types…

-Edward, tu es sexy quand tu es jaloux…

-Bella, je ne suis pas…Bon, oui, je dois l'avouer, je suis malade de jalousie.

-Et à part ça, qu'est ce que tu as fait de ta journée ?

-J'ai composé.

-Oh, tu me feras l'écouter.

-Peut être.

-Comment ça, peut être ?

-Si tu es sage oui, sûrement. Et toi, ta réunion s'est bien déroulée ?

-Ca a été. Ah ! Alice nous a invité demain soir au restaurant. Elle a di qu'elle avait quelque chose à fêter.

-Génial, ce sera l'occasion de leur annoncer que nous sommes ensemble.

-Edward, tu leur as parlé de l'inconnue ?

-Mouais…Ce sont mes amis…

-Moi aussi je leur ai parlé de toi, Edward, ce sont tes sœurs, et je leur ai dit des trucs un peu gênant…

-Bella, Emmet est ton demi frère, et moi aussi je lui ai dis également « des trucs » à ton sujet.

Elle rougit violemment.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire que c'était nous ?

-Je pense que ce serait mieux d'être honnête. Et autant profiter de la présence de Rosalie auprès d'Emmet, elle est la seule qui puisse le calmer !

-Tu penses qu'il le prendra mal ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il m'avait dit qu'il te protègerais contre les mecs de mon genre.

-De quel genre es tu ?

-Du genre à vouloir te dévorer toute crue ! »

Nous étions arrivé à destination, il était encore tôt, et je voulais qu'elle vienne dîner avec moi, avant qu'on…

Bon, apparemment Bella avait d'autres plans car s'approcha de moi avec un sourire aguicheur jusqu'à s'emparer de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Elle m'avait tellement manqué !

L'immense désir que je ressentais envers elle s'était intensifié ces derniers jours. Cette fois ci, je voulais aller plus loin, et l'habitacle de la voiture empêchait de pousser plus loin nos explorations. La respiration saccadée, je parvint à me détacher d'elle pour pouvoir lui murmurer :

« -Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça...

Je la renversais sur le dos, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je fus sur elle, ma main cherchant à se frayer un chemin sous sa jupe. Elle me laissa faire et m'aida à trouver ce que je cherchais en écartant les cuisses.

-Nous allons rentrer Bella, je t'emmènerais directement dans ma chambre, est-ce que cela te convient ?

-Oui, chuchota t-elle.

Tandis que nous nous rajustions pour sortir de la voiture le plus rapidement possible. Je l'enlaçais fermement, tandis que nous pénétrions dans l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes refermées, j'attrapais fermement ses lèvres en l'appuyant contre une des parois et prenait l'une de ses jambes pour la poser sur ma taille.

-Hum ! Edward… » Fit elle en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille quand elle sentit la puissance de mon désir.

Ses gémissements m'embrasaient, m'électrisaient, elle était comme une drogue, mon addiction. J'émis un grognement quand elle m'écarta un peu d'elle et que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur…Tanya. Nous la toisions du regard, la dissuadant d'entrer et Bella lui demanda, énervée :

« -Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? »

Elle nous regardait bouche bée et ne fit aucun mouvement, jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment. Lorsque je me tournais à nouveau vers Bella, elle riait.

Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres gonflées par mes baisers, elle était irrésistible. Je l'embrassais à nouveau comme si j'avais l'intention de la dévorer sur place. Enfin, nous arrivions à destination, et la portant je nous entraînait vers mon appartement, puis vers ma chambre. Sans même m'apercevoir comment, je la déposais sur mon lit. Je retirais d'un mouvement brusque mon tee shirt et m'allongea sur elle. Je déboutonnais un à un les boutons de sa chemise, parsemant de baisers le velours de son ventre je descendais de plus en plus bas léchant avec gourmandise chaque parcelle de son corps de déesse. Je retirais sa jupe, et fis glisser le long de ses parfaites jambes galbées, sa petite culotte, alors qu'elle défaisait son soutien gorge. Elle était complètement nue, et prête pour moi. J'écartais ses cuisses pour pouvoir goûter à son nectar divin. Bella cria mon nom lorsque je recueillis sa perle secrète dans ma bouche. Je la sentis trembler, comme si elle avait été traversée par une décharge électrique.

« -Bella…Tu es succulente…Surtout ne bouge pas…

Je la maintins en place, agrippant ses fesses, sentant que ses hanches commençaient à ondoyer involontairement sous mes caresses pour continuer à la caresser avec ma langue, pendant qu'elle empoignait mes cheveux. Je la buvais avec avidité, j'avais si soif d'elle.

-Je t'en prie arrête…

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas. Lui demandais je en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

-Edward, je veux…

-Dis moi…Que veux tu ?

-Toi. »

Satisfait de sa réponse, je m'agenouillais entre ses cuisses ouvertes pour prendre un préservatif dans la poche de mon pantalon avant de m'en défaire, même si je savais qu'elle prenait la pilule, je refusais de prendre à nouveau le risque.

Je fus agréablement surpris quand elle me prit le préservatif des mains. Elle me souris lorsqu'elle me vit tressaillir en gémissant son nom tandis qu'elle l'enroulait autour de mon membre extrêmement tendu. Elle continua la friction, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus supporter. Nous retenions tous les deux notre souffle quand je la pénétrais doucement, puissamment… Ne formant plus qu'un seul et même bloc, nous restions immobiles un long instant, cet instant méritait l'éternité.

Ce qui se passa par la suite dépassait l'entendement. A chaque poussée, nous allions plus haut, j'allais de plus en plus loin, m'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément, encore et encore.

Nous haletions, transpirions, gémissions, laissant de coté toute inhibition, soudain un son étranglé s'échappa d'elle, elle était au bord du précipice. Alors, je me mis à bouger plus vite, pour pouvoir l'y rejoindre et sauter ensemble pour se faire happer par le flot d'un plaisir indicible et incommensurable.

Ce ne fut que longtemps après que les dernières secousses s'apaisèrent, nous récupérions lentement de l'une des plus fabuleuse nuit d'amour que nous n'avions jamais eu.

« -Edward…Tu pense que ça va être tout le temps comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu crois qu'on peut faire mieux ?

-Il faudrait qu'on s'entraîne plus souvent.

-Je ne demande que ça ma Bella.

-Et es tu prêt à recommencer, disons…Tout de suite ??

Je me mis à rire, et roulant sur le dos je l'entraînais au dessus de moi.

-La Swan est insatiable à ce que je vois ! Je pensais que tu aurais faim après d'aussi intenses exercices !

-Mais c'est le cas…

Elle léchait mon cou sensuellement, me remettant immédiatement d'aplomb pour le deuxième round.

-Hum, Edward…Qu'est ce que je sens là ?

-Devine !

Elle rit et me masturba un moment, m'excitant encore plus en me chuchotant :

-Edward, j'aime savoir que c'est moi qui suis en train de te provoquer ça…

-Bella, tu es la seule qui réussit à me faire un tel effet…

-J'adore te sentir aussi dur entre mes mains ! »

Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer lorsqu'elle se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur moi. J'étais sidéré par sa beauté. Les yeux clos, elle imprimait un délicieux mouvement de va-et-vient, faisant balancer sensuellement sa poitrine à ce rythme hautement érotique. Je me sentais partir une nouvelle fois, tandis qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de gémir mon nom…

Elle s'écroula sur moi, éreintée, et nous nous endormions ainsi, nous sentant complets et comblés.

**ALOOOOOOORS ????????????**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié le Lemon. Vous avez été si nombreuses à le réclamer !!! **

**En tout cas, j'ai faut de mon mieux !!! (J'espère pouvoir conserver l'honorable titre de madame Lemon !!!)**

**Les filles ! Vous avez été géniales !!! Merci encore pour toutes ces REVIEWS !**

**Mais, bon, je suis comme Bella, « insatiable » ! J'en veux encore ! Encore ! Oh oui ENCORE PLUS DE REVIEWS !!!!**

**Et vous avez tout le week-end pour me combler. Je compte sur vous !!!!**

**Passez une bonne fin de semaine, et pas de Bêtises petites Coquines !! **

**On se retrouve lundi !!!!**

**GROS BISOUX !!!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bella PO**V

Wow ! Aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire ce qu'Edward m'avait fait ressentir cette nuit ! Ce fut la nuit la plus torride de ma vie…Pour le moment. Car avec un amant tel que lui, ça ne risquait pas d'être la dernière !

Je me réveillais, étirant mon corps endolori par les activités intenses de la nuit. Mais je sentis que j'étais seule dans mon lit. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Edward n'était pas là. Je regardais le réveil, 6 heures du matin.

Il était encore tôt ! Où avait il pu aller ? Je pris une douche rapide, et sortie emmitouflée dans mon peignoir.

Il était là.

Dans ma cuisine, m'attendant avec un café, un sourire nonchalant sur ses lèvres. Seulement vêtu de son jean, les cheveux encore tout ébouriffés et humides, il avait du lui aussi prendre une douche…

« -Bella, tu es sexy aujourd'hui…

-Pas autant que toi…

Nous nous embrassions avidement, comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'on ne l'avait pas fait.

-Tu m'as l'air bien gourmande aujourd'hui !

-Comment veux tu que je ne le sois pas ? Tu es si appétissant !

-Détrompes toi Bella, c'est toi qui est à croquer.

En un instant sa bouche fut sur ma gorge, mordillant ma peau sensible. Il me fit asseoir sur la table de la cuisine et me regarda en haussant les sourcils, quand la table tangua dangereusement.

-Ah ! Je crois qu'elle ne tiendra pas ! Je pense que la tienne est beaucoup plus solide !!!

-Je crois que ça peut s'arranger !

Il m'emporta dans son appartement tandis que je n'arrêtais pas de rire.

-Edward ! J'ai une chambre !!

-Moi aussi, mais je sais que tu aimes cette table. »

Fit il en me posant sur elle après l'avoir débarrassé d'un grand geste des papiers qui s'y amoncelaient. J'étais surprise, mais terriblement excitée. Il écarta les pans de mon peignoir et je vis avec satisfaction qu'il affichait une expression béate. Il inspira et son torse nu enfla, puis, il s'immisça entre mes cuisses ouvertes pour se coller à moi. Je fermais les yeux lorsque je sentis mes seins tendus à l'extrême effleurer son torse nu, je me demandais s'il percevait les battements erratiques de mon pauvre coeur. Il s'inclina pour prendre mes seins dans sa bouche, léchant et suçant jusqu'à me faire cambrer contre lui. Il s'agenouilla pour embrasser ma féminité, ses mains modelaient mes hanches, et j'hoquetais son nom en enfonçant mes ongles dans les muscles tendus de ses épaules. Il se remit debout, et pressa son sexe tendu contre la moiteur du mien. Nous n'arrêtions pas de nous sourire, partageant le même plaisir pour le jeu de l'amour. Puis, il défit son pantalon, et je pris le préservatif pour l'enrouler doucement autour de son membre. En en mouvement il fut en moi, ce fut sauvage, passionné, ses mains s'agrippaient possessive ment à mes hanches, tandis que je subissait la fureur de ses assauts. Il accroissait le rythme de ses coups quand je le pressais d'aller encore plus vite, plus fort, pour rassasier le besoin que j'avais de lui. Arquée contre lui, je m'abandonnais complètement au déferlement de l'orgasme tandis qu'Edward me dévorait du regard, triomphant de me voir succombé à la jouissance. Il me rejoignit alors, et j'eus le plaisir d'écouter le cri rauque de son plaisir mourir contre mon oreille.

Nos respirations étaient saccadées, nos corps luisaient de sueur, et mon ventre gargouilla.

« -Oh, Bella, je suis désolé.

-Mais de quoi ?

-J'ai tendance à oublier ta condition d'humaine.

Je commençais à rire.

-Vraiment Edward, je n'ai pas faim.

Mais mon ventre fit à nouveau des siennes et il se sépara de moi.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais je crois qu'il y a un petit déjeuner qui nous attend chez moi !

Je ris de nouveau tandis que nous traversions le couloir de la même manière que nous l'avions fait précédemment. Mais arrivé chez moi, il m'installa sur ma chaise. Nous déjeunions tranquillement, sans arrêter de nous sourire tendrement.

-Tu sais, je ne prend que rarement de petits déjeuner tu sais ?

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, d'habitude, je me contente d'un verre de lait ou de jus d'orange.

-Pourtant l'autre jour nous…

-Je sais, disons qu'avec toi, mon appétit est stimulé, en fait, mes appétits. Ajouta t-il en me décochant son fameux sourire.

-Edward, je pense que je vais à nouveau devoir prendre une douche, après, nos…activités, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

Il ne se fit pas prier ! Il retira rapidement son pantalon et je laissais glisser mon peignoir tomber sur le sol. Nous entrions dans la douche, et sous le jet d'eau chaude, nous commencions à nous laver mutuellement, exercent de douces frictions. Il se plaça derrière moi pour me laver le dos, mais il se pressa contre moi.

-Hum, Edward, qu'est ce que je sens là ?

Edward se pressa encore plus contre mes fesses, avant de murmurer en mordant le lobe de mon oreille.

-Tu sais bien voyons !

Il promenait ses mains sur mes seins, puis s'arrêta sur mon sexe pour le caresser. Je voulus me retourner mais il m'en empêcha.

-Non Bella, je veux te prendre comme ça…

Ses paroles m'avaient excité encore plus. Je ne l'avais encore jamais fait comme ça… Il continuait à jouer avec l'endroit le plus sensible de mon anatomie et je me mis à onduler les hanches contre lui, me collant encore plus à lui. Je le sentais partout ! Sa langue me lécher le cou, ses doigts bougeant en moi, son torse pressé contre mon dos, son sexe, contre mes fesses….

-Je t'en conjure, arrête de me tourmenter Edward….Viens. »

Galvanisée par notre désir, je me penchais pour m'agripper à la porte de la douche, au moment ou il me pénétrait d'un mouvement souple. Il allait et venait en moi, porté par un rythme soutenu, c'était…c'était extrêmement bon… Il poussait des râles voluptueux, apparemment lui aussi appréciait l'expérience, il nous conduisit tout droit vers les sommets de l'extase, où à nouveau nous fumes surpris par une avalanche de plaisir. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible. A chaque fois, je pensais être arrivé au paroxysme de plaisir, mais à chaque fis c'était encore plus fort.

Il entreprit de me sécher, lentement, sensuellement. Je voyais que ses yeux s'obscurcirent rapidement.

« -Bella, il faut vraiment que tu ailles travailler ?

-Edward, nous avons fait deux fois l'amour en moins d'une heure ! Je crois que c'est bon.

-Bella, j'ai toujours envie de toi.

-Je vois ça. Approche, je vais t'arranger ça.

Il me regarda, surpris, mais je saisi sa terrible érection et la happa. Il tressailli sous ma caresse, j'essayais de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir et fut satisfaite lorsqu'il jouit dans ma bouche.

-Bella ! Tu es…

-Un ange, je sais ! Bon, va falloir y aller ! Tu es prêt maintenant ? »

La journée passa à une lenteur exagérée. J'avais terriblement envie qu'elle s'achève le plus rapidement possible. J'eus droit à une nombreuse remarque sur ma conduite. Selon Angéla, j'étais plus épanouie, Mike n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des œillades insistantes, et dégoûtantes. Maintenant que je connaissait bien ce regard, j'avis du mal à le supporter. Bon, sauf quand Edward me regardait comme ça. C'était intense, passionné et il y avait quelque chose de plus…comme de la tendresse. Ce qui n'existait pas chez Mike.

Je fus extrêmement déçue lorsque je vis Alice sur le parking du journal.

« -Alice !

J'essayais de sonner enthousiaste, mais…

-Caches ta joie Bells !

...en vain.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda t-elle, moqueuse.

Je rougis violemment.

-Bella, tu es un vrai livre ouvert !

Je grimpais dans sa porshe jaune, assez gênée par sa remarque.

-Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton voisin ?

-A merveille !

-J'en suis heureuse ! Je vous aime beaucoup tus les deux et je me réjouit pour vous !

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Bella, je suis ton amie, et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi épanouie et sure de toi ! Pas besoin qu'il me le dise, je le vois !

-Alice, ton frère est l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit !

-Je ne doute pas qu'il soit super, mais Jasper est encore mieux !

-Hum, peut être que c'est parce qu'il est fait pour toi !!

-Ah ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Il a peut être l'air austère, mais c'est un homme incroyable. Il vécu des choses horribles, mais je sais que je peux l'aidera dépasser tout ça.

-Moi aussi je le sais, tu es exceptionnelle petite Alice et je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvée l'homme de ta vie. Mais dis moi, pour quelles raisons est-ce toi qui es venue me chercher ?

-On va chez moi avant d'aller dîner.

-Mais…Ah ! Alice !! Tu as prévue de m'habiller ??!!

-Figure toi que c'était une idée de Rose !! Elle tenait absolument à t'avoir pour la conseiller sur le choix de sa tenue.

-Hein ??

-Oui, à moi aussi ça m'a fait le même effet, connaissant tes goûts…

-Alice, mes goûts sont excellents, ton frère peut l'attester.

-Sans blague !! Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'il te préfère sans aucune de tes tenues « affriolantes », si tu vois ce que je veux dire !!

Et comment que je le voyais ! Je rougis de nouveau.

-Le fait est que Rose pense que tu es la meilleure pour l'aider ce soir. Elle compte impressionner ton frère. »

« -Wow ! Rose ! Tu es à Tom-ber !!

M'exclamais je en la voyant virevolter dans sa robe rouge dos nu.

-Tu crois que ton frère va aimer ??

-Franchement, je ne crois pas…Il va a-do-rer !!

-Eh moi et moi ??

Alice sautillait devant nous dans sa robe couleur pêche et ses hauts talos.

-Jasper va beaucoup apprécier. Lui assura Rose.

-Je l'espère. Quand à toi, Bella, je dois avouer que je me suis surpassée ! »

Je grimaçais. Bon, ma robe était très jolie. Elle était blanche en haut et à partir de la taille prenait la couleur bleue. Mais depuis qu'elle m'avait mise ses escarpins, je craignais de le mettre debout !

Toutefois, nous arrivions saines et sauves au restaurant, quoique avec un peu de retard. Et nous découvrîmes, ébahies nos hommes en train de nous attendre en riant. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus de notre arrivée, avant que je ne trébuche et ne renverse un vase à fleur, faisant un bruit pas possible et m'attirant de nombreux regards. Un serveur vint rapidement à mon secours et prit le vase. Il était un grand brun, et paressait assez jeune.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle ! Vous n'étés pas la première à faire ça, je pense que nous devrions le changer de place.

-Merci, grommelais je, toujours gênée, surtout depuis qu'Edward s'avançait vers moi en me regardant intensément.

-Ce fut un plaisir, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre dan la soirée, n'hésitez pas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle aura besoin de vous, je m'engage à l'assister dans ces moindres besoins. La voix grave et veloutée d'Edward fit sursauter le jeune homme, et il s'excusa rapidement avant de partir.

-Edward, qui te dis que j'aurais des besoins ce sir ?

-Hum, Bella, je ferais en sorte d'en déclancher chez toi…

Il m'embrasa furtivement et m'enlaça par la taille.

-Tu en as parlé à Emmet ?

-Non, pas encore, Rose n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Oh ! Je vois. Tu es un froussard !!

-Bella, un Emmet en colère, c'est…

-Et pour quelle raison devrais je être en colère ? »

Fit la voix de mon frère dans notre dos. Rosalie se lovait amoureusement contre lui, mais le regard qu'il nous envoyait à Edward et à moi, était…intimidant.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Bon, dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez droit au dîner. Mais je ne sais pas si ça sera demain. **

**Je m'excuse d'avance si je ne parviens pas à actualiser, je n'ai pas trop la forme. Mais bon, si je vois que vous etes nombreuses à réagir, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible !!**

**Merci encore pour vos Reviews.**

**Bisoux.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward POV**

…

« -Tu en as parlé à Emmet ?

-Non, pas encore, Rose n'était pas encore arrivé.

-Oh ! Je vois. Tu es un froussard !!

-Bella, un Emmet en colère, c'est…

-Et pour quelle raison devrais je être en colère ? »

Je me séparais de Bella pour pouvoir le regarder. Bon, apparemment la présence de ma sœur n'avait pas vraiment l'effet escompté…

L'idée de devoir attendre encore avant de voir Bella ne m'avait pas du tout plut, mais je dois avouer que ça en valait la peine. Elle était absolument splendide. Bien sur mes sœurs n'étaient pas en reste, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle, comme Emmet dévorait Rose du regard et que Jasper avait du mal à respirer devant ma petite Alice. Mais le problème c'était que je n'étais pas le seul à la trouver superbe. Vu la quantité d'hommes qui la regardaient avec intérêt, comme cet imbécile de serveur. Je devais absolument leur montrer que Bella était prise. Aussi, je m'étais manifesté pour écarter ces regards envahissants. Bella était à moi.

Avec ou sans l'approbation de son frère.

Et vu son regard, je pencherais pour sans.

« -Emmet !! Bella fit diversion en l'embrassant. Mais il continuait de me transpercer du regard.

Alice et Jasper étaient déjà installés et nous demandèrent de nous joindre à eux. Une fois installés, un silence gêné se fit entendre autour de la table.

-Eh bien, Edward, j'attends toujours la réponse.

Bella me prit la main et pour m'encourager.

-Emmet, Bella et moi, nous sommes…en couple.

Silence.

Emmet se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers moi, en serrant les poings, menaçant. J'avalais avec difficulté ma salive en l'imitant.

-Emmet…Entendis je Bella murmurer. Il se posta devant moi, me murmura très bas, pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

-Si jamais tu la fais souffrir, je te fais avaler tes couilles avant de prendre un plaisir intense à te démembrer avant de te jeter à la mer….Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Oui…Mais saches que j'agirais de la même façon si tu blesse Rosalie.

-On se comprend alors ?

-Fort et clair.

-Dans ce cas approche, beau frère !!

Emmet me saisit par les épaules pour me faire une chaleureuse accolade et m'embrassa sur le front. Huggh ! C'était…Gênant, autour de la table on entendit un grand OUF de soulagement tandis que tout le monde dans le restaurant nous regardait avec curiosité et nous entendîmes une vielle femme s'écrier.

-C'est scandaleux !!

Nous nous séparions, hilares, puis Emmet embrassa Bella et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Lui demandai je quand je m'assis à ses cotés.

-Il m'a donné son approbation, et m'a dit que tu étais un type bien.

-Bella, Edward, c'est super que vous soyez ensemble. Nous dit Rosalie dont Emmet avait à nouveau enveloppé dans un de ses immenses bras.

-Ca mérite qu'on leur porte un toast, s'enquit Jasper.

Alice ajouta :

-A l'immense tour que nous a joué la vie!

-Au destin ! Ajouta Bella. »

Le dîner se déroula comme sur des roulettes. Nous formions une grande famille, nous nous entendions très bien, c'était extrêmement agréable.

« -…Et Bella me montra qu'elle avait de véritable talents de boxeuses !!

Dis je en évoquant l'une de nos péripéties déclenchant le rire de tout le monde.

-Edward avoue que tu l'avais bien cherché !! Bella avait les larmes aux yeux, les joues un peu rouges. Je la regardais avec tendresse. Elle était très attirante, surtout après avoir bu quelques coupes de champagne. Cette nuit serait encore torride, aussitôt, un sourire de s'étira sur mes lèvres.

-Bella, moi je suis fier de toi !! Je vois que les cours que je t'ai donnés t'ont bien servis !!

Déclara Emmet en se penchent pour ébouriffer les boucles soyeuses de ma Bella.

Et tu as conquis le cœur de mon frère !! S'exclama Alice.

-Tu sais, c'est un peu grâce à toi Alice, confia Bella. Si tu ne m'avais pas demandé d'aller me changer dans cette petite sale de bain…

-Mais Bells, qu'est ce que tu racontes ??

-Ben, c'est là qu'Edward et moi, nous avons…

Alors là ! Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !! Paniqué, je mis une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Espérant que…

-Mais Edward n'était pas au défilé d'Alice !! S'exclama Rose.

MERDE !!!

-Edward ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ??? Cria ma petite sœur de sa voix fluette, perçant nos oreilles.

- Edward, ce n'était pas le soir où tu as couché avec ton inconnue ?? Me demanda Jasper.

-Ne me dis pas que Bella était cette fameuse inconnue!! Ne me dit pas que tu as sauté ma sœur ce soir là !!

Emmet était furibond, mais Rose pressa son épaule.

Bella m'adressa un regard d'excuse, mais elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonné. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers Emmet pour lui expliquer la situation.

-Je…Alice…

-Edward ??

-Viens Alice, on va se parler dehors.

Je pensais que l'air frais aurait un effet positif sur elle, mais ce fut tout le contraire, elle était encore plus furieuse.

-Alice, Bella et moi nous avons couché ensemble le soir de ton défilé. Déclarais je d'un seul trait.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu étais venu !!!

-Oui.

-Mais alors, pourquoi n'es tu pas passé…

-Alice, je n'étais pas fier de moi ce soir là, je dois avouer que j'avais tout fait sur un coup de tête. Et quand…

-Quand tu as fini de prendre ton pied, tu es parti comme un vrai salaud !!

-En d'autres termes…Oui.

-AAAARRGGGHH !! Edward !! Tu m'as menti !!!

-Je suis désolé.

Alice tournait en rond devant moi. Ses courts cheveux dressés autour de son visage lui donnaient un air comique, malgré la tension de notre situation.

-Désolé, il me semble avoir déjà entendu cela quelque part !! Si tu as repris contact avec moi le lendemain c'était pour elle, pas vrai ??

-En partie. Lui avouai je. J'avais déjà décidé de renouer avec toi, d'où ma présence à ton défilé. Mais bon, je n'avais pas vu le visage de Bella et je me suis dit que puisqu'elle était à ton défilé, peut être que…

-Edward, ton attitude me déçoit.

-Je m'en veux terriblement Alice.

-Et bien saches que je te le ferais payer Edward !! Je t'aime, je ne peux pas te haïr, mais ça, c'est nul de ta part !! Tu savais à quel point ce défilé était important pour moi…

Oh ! Non ! Voilà qu'elle pleurait !! Mon cœur se serra, jusqu'alors, je n'avais pas pris conscience de l'importance de tout a dans son petit cœur.

Je m'approchais d'elle jusqu'à l'envelopper dans mes bras, pour tenter de la consoler.

-Tu m'as blessé Edward.

-Je sais Alice, mais plus jamais…Tu m'entends, plus jamais je ne te décevrai. Je refuse de m'éloigner à nouveau de toi, ou de Rose. J'étais un égoïste. Mais maintenant que vous faites à nouveau parti de ma vie, je ne veux plus vous quitter.

-Tu me le promets ??

-Je te le jure, lui répondis je en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Edward, Alice ??

Rose était debout devant nous, essuyait une larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue. Nous lui fîmes signe de s'approcher de nous pour qu'elle participe à notre étreinte.

Rose avait intégré tout naturellement notre famille en moins d'une année. Même si nous n'avions pas la même complicité que celle que j'entretenais avec Alice, nous partagions le même amour fraternel.

-Bon, Edward, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te pardonne pas complètement. Et dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je me vengerais !! Elle avait dit cela en essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant, mais au lieu de ça, nous nous mimes tous les trois à rire.

-Et si on rentrais, proposais je. Au fait, Rose, comment Emmet a-t-il réagit ?

-Ben, disons que Bella a eut le dessus !! Mais Edward, je dois te dire que nous avons un invité surprise qui s'est joint à nous !!

Et je fus écoeuré de voir Jacob assis à ma place, riant gaiement avec Emmet, Jasper et Bella …

-Jacob. Dis je froidement en me postant derrière le siège.

-Edward !! Je t'en prit, installe toi !! Fit il en m'indiquant une chaise, placée entre Rose et Alice, cette dernière me regardait avec un mauvais sourire, accroissant ma mauvaise humeur. Je voulais m'asseoir à coté de Bella !!

De mauvais gré, et en lui adressant un regard noir, je m'installais, sous les regards moqueurs de ceux que j'avais une fis considéré comme ma famille et mes meilleurs amis. Alors que Bella me souriait, comme si de rien était.

-Et donc, tu t'es acheté la moto ??

Lui demanda Emmet.

-Ouais !!

-Emmet ! Elle est exceptionnel rien à voir avec nos vieilles bécanes de chez Billy !!

-Tu montais à moto chéri ?

Demanda Rose souriante. Emmet se passa la main dans ses cheveux, et déclara fièrent :

-Et oui !! J'ai toujours aimé conduire les gros engins !

Provoquant immédiatement le rire de Jake et Bella. Jake et Bella, riant ensemble !! Arrghh ! Ca m'énervait !!

-Emmet, il est peut être vrai que ta jeep est un gros engin, mais…

-Pas ton quad !!! Bella était morte de rire. Nous ne pouvions que nous joindre à elle. Emmet était un peu gêné, mais lui aussi riait de bon cœur.

-A l'époque c'était le must. Bougonna –t-il.

-Bella aussi montait une petite moto ! Déclara Jake.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur elle, elle rougit violemment. Je détestais qu'un autre que moi puisse déclencher ce genre de réaction en elle !!

-Jake m'a montré. Ce qui m'en a valu des dizaines de bleus et quelque point de suture!!

-Mais avouent que tu adorais les sensations fortes !!

-Ouais…

-Et la fois où nous avons sauté du haut de la falaise !!

Bella rougit à nouveau, et se cacha derrière son épaisse chevelure.

-Ca a rendu Renée complètement folle quand je l'ai ramenée, complètement trempé à la maison. Conclu Emmet.

Et le dîner continua comme ça. J'étais extrêmement frustré par toutes ces choses que Bell avait partagées avec Jacob. Et les regarder assis comme ça, se lançant des regards complices, m'irritait au plus haut point ! Sans compter ma diabolique de sœur qui n'arrêtait pas d'insinuer que Bella et Jacob, formait un très beau couple.

-Jacob est comme mon petit frère ! S'écria Bella, quand ma très chère Alice leur demanda si ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Mais les regards amourachés que lui lançaient le petit Jacob, n'avaient échappés à personne. J'en étais malade.

Enfin, ce fut l'heure pour nous de rentrer.

-Je te ramène ? Demanda Jake, bien entendu, qui d'autre !!

-Non, c'est moi qui m'en charge.

-Oh ! J'avais oublié que vus étiez voisins !

-En réalité Jacob, Bella sort avec Edward. Déclara Emmet qui remonta aussitôt dans mon estime.

-Oh ! Jacob me regarda avec haine, tandis que je le toisais.

-Une prochaine fois peut être ! Intervint Bella, en se positionnant entre nous.

-Bien…Il continuait de me regarder avec la même expression, mais se sua visa lorsqu'il proposa à Bella :*

-Que penses tu si je viens te chercher demain au travail ?

-Je ne travaille pas demain.

-Et jeudi ?

-Pourquoi pas !! »

Je regardait moi aussi Bella, qui lui souriait, j'étais déconcerté. Si elle désirait me rendre fou, elle le réussissait !!

Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. Et répondais par monosyllabes à ses questions, ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à notre étage que je pus lui répondre.

« -Edward ! Arrête de te conduire comme un imbécile tu veux !!

-Bella, comment veux tu que je réagisse devant ce que vous partagés Jacob et toi !!

-C'est mon ami !!!

- On ne dirait pas !! Excuse moi mais vu vos œillades suggestives !!

-Mais nous agissons toujours comme ça !!

-Oh ! Super ! Ca me rassure !!

-Tu es bête !! Si c'est comme ça je dors chez moi ce soir !

-Mais certainement pas sans moi !! »

**JE VEUX :**

**Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS !**

**C'est la moindre des choses non ??**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward POV**

Je n'avais aucune envie que les choses s'arrêtent là !! D'un mouvement presque rageur, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand je la relancis, nous haletions tous les deux.

« -J'espère que tu ne lui laisse pas te faire ça !!

-Non, Edward, rien que toi…

Je m'emparais à nouveau de ses lèvres, elle me répondait avec la même passion, la même ardeur et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Ouvre ! Ordonnai je, tandis qu'elle cherchait frénétiquement ses clés dans son sac. Je me pressais contre elle pour lui faire sentir l'urgence de la situation.

-Edward, s'il faut que j'agisse comme ça pour déclencher de telles réactions en toi !!

-Bella, s'il te plait, ne joues pas à ça, tu veux ?? »

Sans trop savoir comment, nous arrivions dans sa chambre, en nous embrassant jusqu'au vertige. Je n'avais conscience que du désir brûlant que j'éprouvais pour elle. Ses lèvres incroyables m'avaient obsédés tout au long de la soirée. Et je me délectais de son goût, de sa passion, aspirant, mêlant, enroulant ma langue avec la sienne. Je desserrais mon étreinte. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Les yeux rivés aux siens, je fis glisser la fermeture de sa robe qui se trouvait dans son dos, effleurant sa peau nue, et je fus surpris de constater qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge…Mon dieu ! Elle me tuait ! Je devais me venger !!

-Surtout, ne bouges pas…

S'efforçant d'obéir elle ferma les yeux. J'introduis mes doigts sous les minces bretelles de sa robe et exerça une légère traction. Sa robe glissa sur sa peau, mais je l'empêchais de tomber pour frotter le fin tissu en un mouvement de va-et-vient sur ses seins, suscitant chez elle des réactions majestueuses. Puis, je laissait la robe tomber et caressa ses globes voluptueux, je voulais imprimer leurs formes dans ma mémoire, la faisant frissonner longuement.

« -Edward, tu es en train de me tuer…

-Tu crois ça ? Lui susurrai je.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour que je puisse voir ses pupilles noircies par le désir.

Je ne me laissais pas intimidé et sans cesser de soutenir son regard d'encre, je faisais descendre sa petite culotte le long de ses cuisses, caressant au passage le moindre centimètre de sa peau nue. Puis, je lui fis enjamber le minuscule tissu, en la soutenant par les hanches.

-N'enlève pas tes chaussures.

-Edward, je déteste les hauts talons !! Gémit elle, alors que je pressais ma bouche sur son sexe moite.

-Et bien moi j'adore ! Laisse les pour moi ok ? Je passais doucement ma langue en elle…

-Très…très bien. »

Après quelques minutes de l'exquise torture que je lui infligeais, je ne pus plus supporter plus, et la poussait sur le lit. Je me déshabillais le plus vite possible pour l'y rejoindre, je pris un préservatif, lui saisit les jambes pour les enrouler dans mon dos, et je la pénétrais. Nous étions tellement excités que nous jouissions presque tout de suite.

Ensuite, je lui ôtais lentement ses chaussures pendant qu'elle était toujours secouée par les spasmes du plaisir. Et je la pénétrais à nouveau, puissamment, profondément, rapidement. Chaque poussée attisait notre passion, et elle réagissait ardemment à chacune de mes caresses ou de mes assauts, j'adorais la voir sans aucune inhibition. Elle se lâchait complètement, venait sensuellement à ma rencontre, gémissant onctueusement mon nom, Et le plaisir qui m'assaillit me fit oublier mon propre nom…

Etendu un peu plus tard à cote à cote, nous nous regardions tous les deux, sans dire un mot, seulement éclairés par la lune. Je me sentais heureux. Ce fut elle qui bougea la première.

Elle poussa un profond soupir, leva les bras et les laissa retomber au dessus de sa toute, les draps dévoilaient sa poitrine nue, mais avec sa forte inspiration, elle les avait soulevé, déclenchant immédiatement une réaction en moi.

« -Edward, tu es incroyable…

-Et toi, tu es stupéfiante. Je traçais le contour de ses seins de mon index. Lorsque je te fais l'amour, tu te livres entièrement, sans aucune réserve…

-C'est parce que tu es le seul à me donner un plaisir incommensurable !!

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une douche. Je ne pouvais éviter de revoir le satané visage de Jacob. Elle perçu mon changement d'attitude et se retourna en appuyant sa tête sur une min, tandis qu'elle caressait mon torse de l'autre.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux Edward, Jake est comme mon petit frère...

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont il regarde. Je veux que tu mettes les choses au clair !!

-Très bien. Je t'assure que je le ferais !! Mais Edward, franchement, je voudrais que tu aies confiance en moi !!

-Mais, j'ai confiance en toi !

-On ne dirait pas !!

-C'est que vous avez vécus tant de choses !!

-Nous étions gosses !!

-Mais maintenant il est devenu un homme et continue à éprouver des sentiments pour toi !!

-Mais moi je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui !!

-Tu pourrais le devenir et moi…Je ne veux pas te perdre…Bella, je…Je crois que je suis tombé « irrévocablement » amoureux de toi.

Je me tournais prudemment pour voir sa réaction. Et fus soulagé de voir un immense sourire éclairer son doux visage.

-Edward, moi aussi je t'aime. »

Elle se pencha et captura tendrement mes lèvres. Et je répondit avec ton mon amour à son baiser. Nous laissant pantelants, mais heureux. Nous nous souriions lorsque nous nous séparions. Elle se mit à parcourir mon cou de doux baisers, puis vain se positionner sur moi. Etendus sur le dos, j'étais au summum de l'excitation. Elle était en train de prendre possession de moi. De s'approprier tout mon être, de mon âme, de mon coeur. Et je les lui offrais sur un plateau d'argent.

« -Je t'appartiens Edward, je ne suis qu'à toi…

Je souris, ses paroles faisaient échos à mes pensées.

-Bella, je t'offre tout de moi, et je me réjouis que tu l'acceptes… »

Lorsqu'elle m'enfourcha, je ne pus éviter d'émettre un gémissement rauque. Elle était incroyablement belle. Presque irréelle. Sa chevelure en désordre retombait sur se seins, tandis qu'elle me chevauchait, les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

Dans un élan primitif et bestial, je la renversais pour nous emmener encore une fois le plus loin possible.

Recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur, je l'embrassais encore, toujours unis, ne formant qu'un.

« -Je t'aime tant Bella…

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, moi aussi… »

**Voilà ! C'est sur cette touche romantique que se termine ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que ce Lemon vous a plut, car, malheureusement, il s'agit d'un des derniers de cette FF.**

**En effet, nous nous approchons chaque jour « irrévocablement » de la fin !! (Mais rassurez vous il vous aurez encore droit à mes chapitres la semaine prochaine !!!!!!)**

**Et puis pour répondre à certaines d'entre vous, j'écris mes chapitres au jour le jour, rien n'est planifié ! Même si j'ai déjà tout en tête !! Je réagis souvent à vos Reviews, reprenant quelques unes de vos réactions ou idées. Par exemple je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont Emmet allait réagir, mais vu certaines de vos remarques, j'ai agis en conséquence…**

**Bon, ce que je peux d'ores et déjà vous assurer c'est que le chapitre de demain marquera un changement dans l'histoire, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage!!**

**Voilà, j'ai ****retrouvé un peu la forme, même si la bronchite est encore bien présente.**

**Merci pour toutes vos Reviews !! C'est trop cool ! Et me procure un plaisir….Inimaginable !**

**Je pense à Morwen. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma fic ne s'envolera pas !! Et puis quand tu pourras à nouveau te connecter tu auras droit à plusieurs chapitres !!**

**Je vous embrasse TOUTES!! **

**Et surtout CONTINUEZ !!!**

**Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS !**

**Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS !**

**Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS !**

**Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS !**

**Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS !**

**Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS ! Des REVIEWS !**


	19. Chapter 19

**ATTENTION LES FILLES !!!**

**CE CHAPITRE EST PLEIN DE REBONDISSEMENT !!! **

**SOYEZ TRES ATTENTIVES !!!**

**Edward POV**

Bella m'aimait autant que moi.

J'étais l'homme le plus heureux qui soit. Nous avions passé la journée au lit, à faire l'amour, encore et encore. Nous avions été dans toutes les salles de nos deux appartements, avions souillés son canapé, mais nous n'étions toujours pas rassasiés. Et maintenant, elle était assise sur mes genoux pendant que je lui jouais une berceuse de mon piano.

« -Edward, c'est merveilleux !!

-Pas autant que toi…

Je déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, mais rapidement je ne pus me limiter à cet endroit. Je parsemais de baisers son cou, ses épaules, sa gorge… Puis je dégrafais son soutien gorge pour poser mes lèvres à cet endroit et taquiner leurs pointes. Bella laissa échapper un gémissement quand je la soulevais pour la poser sur mon piano.

-Edward ! C'est glacé !!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite te réchauffer !

Je continuais à explorer du bout des doigts ses rondeurs, puis enfila un énième préservatif avant de la pénétrer après avoir littéralement arraché sa petite culotte. A chaque fois le plaisir que nous ressentions nous surprenions par son intensité. Et malgré mon souffle coupé, je parvins à lui demander.

-Ca va mieux ma belle ??

-Oui…Oh oui…

Fit elle en m'adressant un sourire. Elle vibrait tout entière pour moi, au rythme de mes coups de reins, agrippée à moi. A nouveau, inévitablement, nous trouvions les sommets de l'ivresse, explosant en mille sensations éblouissantes.

Bella était épuisée. Et se blotti contre moi. Je la berçais dans mes bras avec une grande douceur. Lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille en la déposant sur son lit. Chez elle. Je voulus me détacher, mais elle se blotti plus étroitement contre moi.

-Edward, reste. »

Le bonheur me dissolvait. J'avais désespérément besoin d'elle, de sa chaleur, de son contact, j'aurais voulu le lui dire, mais l'épuisement eut raison de moi et je sombrait dans les profondeurs du sommeil, serré contre elle.

Elle s'était réveillé avant moi, s'était douchée et déposa un baiser sur ma bouche dès qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain. Je me dépêchais de prendre la mienne pour pouvoir la déposer.

« -Bella, tu dois vraiment partir ??

-Edward, la journée d'hier ne t'a pas suffit ??

-Non !

-Bon, à moi non plus. Mais il faut que je gagne ma vie.

-Et Jacob va venir te chercher ce soir, non ?

-Ouais. Mais t'en fais pas, je mettrais les choses aux clairs.

-J'ai confiance en toi. Mais pas en lui.

-Edwards, je sais me défendre, tu en as fait les frais non ?

-Certes…

-Fais pas la tête !!

-Et ce midi ?? Je peux te voir ce midi ??

-Non plus. Je dois rencontrer Jessica, l'éditrice de Stephenie meyer.

Aussitôt, je me tensais. Merde !! Cela signifiait qu'elles allaient…

-On va parler de son prochain bouquin. Et je vais essayer de percer le mystère autour de cette femme !! Et de dévoiler au grand jour son identité !!

-Mais…Bella, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais…Préserver son anonymat ?

-Edward, elle a un talent exceptionnel ! Elle devrait en profiter au lieu de se cacher !!

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais Edward ! C'est mon travail, et puis, je suis impatiente de découvrir son identité. Bon, merci de m'avoir déposer !

-Bella, il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement ce soir.

-Pas de soucis. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser et me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime Bella. Et pas de bêtises !! »

Elle me souriait toujours lorsqu'elle sorti de la voiture.

J'étais préoccupé. Je tenais beaucoup à mon anonymat, et je devais persuader Bella de ne pas divulguer mon identité afin de lui dire la vérité. J'étais Stephenie Meyer. Et je lui devais beaucoup. Elle avait cru dès le début à mon talent. Elle était sans conteste la femme de ma vie. Je décidais de m'arrêter chez le fleuriste pour lui acheter des freesias, que je ferais envoyer à son bureau. Au moins elle aura quelque chose qui lui fera penser à moi.

En sortant de la boutique, je fus heurté par une toute jeune fille. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que moi, mais ses grands yeux marron, qui me rappelaient ma Bella, étaient apeurés.

« -Pardon monsieur…

-Ca va ?

-Je…Vous pourriez m'aider ?

-Bien sur.

-Prenez moi dans vos bras.

Malgré sa demande très surprenante, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je lui obéis. Elle se blotti contre moi, et une sensation étrange s'empara de moi. J'eus l'impression d'avoir l'obligation de la protéger…

-Que se passe t-il mademoiselle ??

-Je…J'ai très peur qu'ils me retrouvent…

-Qui ? Dis moi ?

-Non. Je ne peux pas vous mêler à ça…C'est bon, ils ne m'ont pas vus…

Elle s'écarta de moi, et je pus la regarder de haut en bas. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans, était vêtue d'un jean délavé et d'un tee shirt noir. Elle avait l'air fatigué et effrayé. Ses boucles auburn tombaient d'une façon désordonnée sur ses frêles épaules, et ses yeux…

-Merci beaucoup…

-Ecoutes, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as besoin d'argent ??

-Non…Je dois y aller. Merci encore… »

Elle disparut bientôt de ma vue, et j'eus la désagréable impression que je n'aurais jamais du la laisser partir…

**Bella POV **

Je regardais avec un sourire béat le gros bouquet de freesias qu'Angéla venait d'emporter dans mon bureau.

« -Dis moi Bella, tu ne serais pas amoureuse ?

-Si !! Et c'est génial !!

-Cela explique pourquoi tu es à la fois épuisée et épanouie aujourd'hui !

-Rien ne t'échappe Angie !

-Disons que tu n'as pas l'habitude de prendre un jour de congé en pleine semaine !!

-Et si cela avait été pour me reposer ! Au lieu de ça… »

Je rougis en repensant à tous ces moments que nous avions partagés Edward et moi la veille.

J'étais réellement épanouie, j'étais comblée. Edward était parfait. Tendre, passionné, doux et sauvage…J'étais sans doute la femme la plus chanceuse qui soit !

A midi, j'avais rendez vous avec Jessica Stanley. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien, mais elle était un peu sournoise. Ne pensant qu'au profit qu'elle allait tiré du prochain livre de son auteur fétiche. Elle avait emmenée avec elle les premiers chapitres du second livre de Stephenie et j'en fus ravie. Cette femme avait beaucoup de talent, et je lui devais ma réussite. Je parvins sans trop forcer à convaincre Jessica de persuader Stephenie de dévoiler son identité. Elle ferait rentrer encore plus d'argent si elle participait à des interviews, rencontrait ses fans…

Avant de partir, je passais aux toilettes des dames pour me rafraîchir avant de repartir au travail. Aussitôt je fus attiré par des sanglots étouffés, je me retournais et vis une jeune fille, recroquevillée dans un coin de la salle de bain. Ses logues boucles auburn retombaient en désordre autour d'elle et elle se cachais le visage. Mue d'une irrésistible curiosité, mais aussi par un sentiment de pitié, je m'approchais d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ??

Elle sursauta lorsque je posais une main sur son tee.

-Je…Ne vous approche pas de moi !!

-Ecoutes, je veux t'aider ! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

Elle leva la tête vers moi, et je vis avec horreur que son visage était tuméfié.

-Mon Dieu ! Mais qui a osé te faire ça !!

-Je…

-Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital !

-Non !! Je…Il ne faut pas !! Ils me retrouveront !!

-Qui ?? Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Il faut avertir la police…

Elle secouait sa tête avec virulence, me regardant de ses immenses yeux noisette.

-Tes parents ??

Elle frissonna et se remit à sangloter. Instinctivement, je la pris dans mes bras. J'ignorais tout d'elle, mais je savais que je devais l'aider.

-Ecoute, je vais t'aider d'accord.

Une petite lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses yeux.

-Tu peux te relever ? Elle acquiesça et je l'aidais à se remettre debout, elle boitait légèrement et à cet instant je vs le piteux état dans lequel elle se trouvait. On avait du la frapper, la tabasser… Nous nous dirigions vers la porte de sortie, mais elle m'arrêta d'un geste brusque et murmura, terrifié :

-Non ! Ils sont là ! Ils vont venir !!

-Qui ? J'entrebâillais la porte pour découvrir deux hommes à l'impressionnante carrure qui commençaient à se diriger vers nous. L'adolescente était déjà en train d'essayer de grimper à la petite fenêtre de la salle de bain. Elle avait du entrer par là. Je me dirigeais vers elle, pour l'aider.

-Ecoutes, chuchotais je. Quand tu seras dehors, caches toi, et attends moi. Je te rejoindrais le plus vite possible.

Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse elle m'adressa un signe de tête, me montrant qu'elle avait compris.

Je poussais un ouf de soulagement en referment la fenêtre. J'allais sortir quand les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-Où est-elle ??

-De qui vous parlez ?? M'écriais je, essayant de leur mentir.

-Ne fais pas l'idiote !! Où est elle ??

Le brun se dirigeait droit sur moi, tandis que le blond ouvrait chaque cabine pour s'assurer qu'elle n'y était pas.

-J'ignore de qui vous parlez ! En plus vous étés dans les toilettes des dames !!

Le brun me colla contre le mur glacé et approcha son visage menaçant de moi. J'avais très peur, mais tentais de la lui dissimuler.

-Tu es sure que tu n'as vu personne quand tu es entrée ma belle ?

Je grimaçais lorsqu'il posa une main sur ma gorge.

-Parfaitement. De toute façon il ne reste presque plus personne dans le restaurant et je…

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à me mentir… Il avait resserré sa main autour de mon cou et m'empoignait fermement contre le mur. Passant son autre main sur ma poitrine, et me regardant avec une lueur perverse…

-Dimitri, arrête. Fit le blond.

-Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu. Fit il en me serrant encore plus fort, j'avais du mal à respirer désormais…

-Ce n'est pas le moment. On va la chercher dans le restaurant d'en face. Lâche là !

Il obéit, et je pus enfin respirer à nouveau. Je passais une main sur ma gorge brûlante, le regardant avec haine. Qu'est ce que des brutes pareils en avaient après la jeune adolescente ??

-On se reverra bientôt j'espère ma jolie ! Me dit le dénommé Dimitri, avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Excusez l'attitude de mon ami, il dépasse un peu les bornes quand il se retrouve face à une belle jeune femme. Passez un bon après midi.

Me dit le blond, avec un naturel déconcertant.

Je bus une gorgée d'eau avant de quitter la salle de bain. Dans quel pétrin étais je en train de me fourrer ? Je m'assurais qu'ils étaient bien parti, puis sortis par la porte de service, prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne me regardait. Je débouchais sur l'arrière du restaurant, qui était boisé.

-Eh !! Tu es là ?? Chuchotai je, espérant qu'elle m'avait écouté.

-Oui.

Je la découvris cachée derrière une grande beine à ordure. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, elle se jeta dans mes bras. ?

-Je suis désolée, j'ai tout entendue ! Je ne voulais pas t'embarquer là dedans !

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu me raconteras ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il va falloir que je te mette en sécurité. Sans relâcher mon étreinte, nous quittions notre cachette pour nous retrouver dans la rue. Fais chier ! Je n'avais pas ma voiture ! Je saisis mon téléphone et composai frénétiquement son numéro.

-Allo, Edward, c'est Bella, il va falloir que tu viennes me chercher à l'angle de la 7ème avenue. Fais vite !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ??

-Nous avons un problème.

Et un énorme problème, car en face de nous, se dressait le grand brun, il penchait légèrement la tête et ébauchait un sourire mauvais.

Nous nous retournions pour voir le blond, debout derrière nous, avec une expression sérieuse.

-Je vais nous sortir de là d'accord. On va devoir aller sur la 7ème avenue, tu penses être capable ?

La jeune fille s'était blottie encore plus dans mes bras et je la sentis faire oui de ka tête. La rue n'était pas bondée, mais si nous nous mettions à crier, nous attirerions sans doute du regard sur nous. Aussi, je nous fis nous tourner pour traverser. J'essayais de nous faire marcher le plus vite possible, en tenant compte qu'elle boitait. Je retournais la tête une fois sur l'autre trottoir et les aperçu juste derrière nous. Bon, il ne nous restait quelque mettre à parcourir et s'ils continuaient à cette allure nous étions perdues !

-Tu penses pouvoir courir ?

-Oui.

-Très bien. Tiens fort ma main, et quand je te dirais de courir, fais le.

-Oui.

Elle apprêta fermement ma main et nous nous mettions à marcher plus vite. Je tournais la tête frénétiquement et à chaque fois ils me semblaient encore plus proche. Lorsque nous tournions sur notre gauche, je profitais du fait qu'ils allaient nous perdre un instant de vue. C'était le moment où jamais.

-Cours !

Nous nous mettions à courir comme des folles, bousculant des gens sur notre passage. Je la traînais derrière moi, sans lâcher sa main. Mon Dieu, nous allions arrivés sur la 7ème. Pourvu qu'il soit là ! Pourvu qu'il soit là !!

-Ils sont armés !! L'entendis je crier affolée.

Mon Dieu !! Mon Dieu !! Non, ils n'oseraient jamais nous tirer dessus en pleine rue avec tous ces gens !!

Et à ce moment, je sentis une douleur à mon épaule, qui me fit lâcher l'adolescente. Elle tomba. Merde ! Ils m'avaient tirés dessus ces fils de pute !! Ils n'étaient maintenant plus très loin, et la jeune fille me regardait avec des yeux implorants. Je fis demi tour pour la relever rapidement, sans cesser de regarder ces types. Nous nous mettions une nouvelle fois à courir, mon bras me faisait atrocement mal, mais il fallait que nous y arrivions !!

A l'angle de la 7ème avenue, le feu était au rouge pour les piétons. Une vingtaine de personnes attendaient qu'il passe au vert pour traverser. Nous y arrivions, et nous mêlions à la petite foule. Nous postant devant. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'Edward arrive. Nous avions besoin de lui. Mais je sentis un truc glacé dans mon dos, et un souffle glacé me murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je t'avais averti que tu n'avais pas intérêt à me mentir ma jolie.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. A coté de moi, la jeune adolescente était sous le choc.

A ce moment, la foule commença à bouger, le feu avait du changer. Et nous entendîmes un ronflement de moteur. Je sus que c'était Edward. J'assénais un violent coup en plein visage de Dimitri avec mon sac et j'entendis Edward nous crier :

-Montes !!

Je fis entrer l'adolescente à l'arrière puis m'engouffrais à l'avant du véhicule, non sans avoir vu auparavant Dimitri me menacer de son arme, mais le blond lui baissa la main en lui disant quelque chose. Edward avait démarré en trombe et en quelques secondes nous ne les voyons plus.

-Bella ! Mais tu saignes !!

Je préférais d'éviter d'y penser si je ne voulais pas tomber dans les pommes.

-Edward, je t'expliquerais tout une fois à la maison.

Mon cœur reprit son battement normal lorsque nous nous garions sur le parking de l'immeuble. Je sortis avec difficulté de la voiture, et quand Edward voulut m'aider je lui dis :

-Non, Edward, aide là plutôt. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et en ressortit l'adolescente, elle s'était endormie. Et Edward la porta jusqu'à mon appartement et la déposa précautionneusement sur mon lit. Puis il parti chercher sa trousse des premiers secours chez lui avant de revenir.

J'avais enlevé ma chemise pur constater les dégâts. Ce n'était qu'une éraflure. Un peu profonde, mais je n'aurais pas besoin de points de sutures.

-Laisse moi m'occuper de toi.

Je lui souris lorsqu'il me fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour désinfecter ma plaie avec tendresse il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Qui est le salaud qui t'ait fait ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils en avaient après elle. Fis je en lui indiquant la porte de ma chambre.

-Je la connais.

-Ah oui ?

-Je l'ai croisé ce matin, elle m'a demandé de la prendre dans mes bras pour la cacher.

-Ils devaient déjà être à ses trousses !

-Qu'est ce qu'ils lui veulent ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai rencontré dans la salle de bain du restaurant où j'ai déjeuné ce midi. Elle a pu se cacher et l'un des types m'a menacé. Je portais une main à mon cou, encore un peu rouge.

-Oh Bella !! Ce sont de vrais fils de putes !!

-Mais ce n'est rien à ce qu'ils lui ont fait !

-Tu m'as fait une peur bleue quand tu m'as appelé. Fit il en me serrant dans ses bras. J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu.

-Merci Edward. Tu nous as sauvé.

Je l'embrasais à nouveau. Quelques larmes m'échappèrent. J'avais eu si peur. Un cri nous fit nous séparer. Nous nous dirigions tout de suite dans ma chambre. La jeune fille s'était à nouveau recroquevillée et je me ruais vers elle pour la rassurer. Elle se blotti dans mes bras.

-Chut ! Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tu es chez moi, et je suis là…

-Merci ! Je te dois la vie…

Elle s'agrippait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Edward s'assit près de nous sur le lit, et d'un geste tendre lui caressait les cheveux. Elle se détacha de moi, et le regarda.

-Tu…Tu es l'homme de ce matin ?

-Oui, le monde est petit. Répondit Edward en lui souriant. Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Et lui murmura.

-Merci à toi aussi. Sans vous, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Justement. Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'éclaircir les choses non ? Lui demanda Edward, comme s'il parlait à un jeune enfant. Je souris devant son geste touchant.

-Je m'appelle Bella, et Edward est mon…fiancé…

Edward écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis m'adressa un beau sourire complice.

-Maintenant dis nous qui tu es et pourquoi est ce qu'on veut ta mort. Continuai je à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

-Je suis Nessy Stewart. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher, les yeux embués de larmes :

-Et j'ai vu les Volturi assassiner mes parents.

**Hé ! Hé ! Hé !**

**Vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle là hein ????**

**Ah ! Ah ! C'est que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !!!!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos Reviews !! Votre fidélité me touche !! **

**Ce que je vous demande, c'est de vous montrer aussi généreuse que moi, en m'en laissant PLEIN PLEIN DE REVIEWS pour ce chapitre !! **

**C'est la meilleure des récompenses !!**

**Merci d'avance, et à demain pour le dernier chapitre de la semaine !!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nessy POV**

Je me mis à tout leur raconter, la soirée où ils étaient rentrés chez moi et en moins d'une minute avait anéantis ma vie. Le visage de cet homme me hantait, cet Aro, comme l'avait appelé papa. Dès qu'ils avaient frappés à la porte, papa m'avait emmené dans ma chambre, m'a embrassé sur le front en me disant qu'il m'aimait et maman m'avait dit de ne pas faire de bruits, et d'essayer de m'enfuir. Mais j'avais assisté à toute la scène.

Il était entré derrière 5 de ses hommes, et lui avait dit qu'il allait lui faire taire pour toujours. Je me souvenais des cris de ma mère qui se sont éteints après les coups de feu qui avaient retentis. Un sanglot s'était échappé de ma bouche, et ils m'ont entendus. Aro leur avaient demandé de fouiller la maison, qu'ils avaient une gamine avant de sortir, comme si de rien était. J'avais filé, j'ai couru le plus vite que j'ai pu. J'étais allé voir la police, mais ils m'en avaient empêchés. Ces dernières semaines je les avaient passé à fuir, à me cacher, je n'avais personne. La seule amie que j'avais m'avait trahie, je n'ava plus de famille, la police était de mèche, j'avais trouvé refuge dans un cimetière. Car j'étais devenue un fantôme. J'avais tout le temps peur, et ce jour là, j'avais pu rentrer chez moi en sans me faire prendre. J'étais allé prendre une douche, et j'avais pu prendre un peu de forces. Lorsque je suis sortie, je m'étais fait repéré. J'étais finalement parvenue à les semer grâce à l'aide d'Edward. Mais un peu plus tard, ils m'ont retrouvé. J'avais bien cru que c'était la fin. Le dénommé Dimitri m'avait battu, et le blond, James, comme il l'avait appelé lui a demander d'en finir. Grâce à Dieu, un groupe d'adolescents passaient par là et sont venus à ma défense. Je profitais qu'ils avaient détourné leur attention pour reprendre la fuite, je m'étais faufilé , par la fenêtre du restaurant et m'étais effondré. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'allais pas passer ma vie à fuir ??

Et c'est là que mon ange est arrivé. Bella m'avait sauvé, et ce au péril de sa propre vie. Je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante. A elle et à son fiancé. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux. C'était trop dangereux. Je refusais de mettre leur vie en danger.

**Bella POV **

« -Et où crois tu aller comme ça ?

Nessy essayais en vain de se relever. Son histoire nous avait bouleversé, et il était hors de question qu'on la laisse partir comme ça !!

-Je dois partir avant qu'ils ne réussissent à vous retrouver.

-C'est hors de question, intervint Edward.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu restes avec nous. Il se trouve que nous sommes au courant de l'affaire Volturi.

-Vraiment ??

-Oui, et nous allons les prévenir.

-Mais à quoi bon, ils vont encore pouvoir s'en sortir.

-Non, nos amis sont chargés de cette affaire Nessy. Ils peuvent encore les arrêter.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans ses petits yeux.

-Je vais aller les prévenir. Dit Edward.

-Viens avec moi, pendant ce temps je vais t'aider à te doucher.

Je pris soin de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Elle était couverte d'hématomes, et comme elle avait la peau aussi laiteuse comme la mienne ils allaient laissé de vilains bleus. C'était vraiment insupportable de voir ce qu'ils lui avaient infligé.

Je lui passais l'un de mes pyjamas, et me mis à lui démêler ses longs cheveux. Elle était une très jolie jeune fille.

-Quel age as-tu ?

-J'aurais 17 ans en septembre.

-Et tu n'as vraiment personne à qui on peut donner de tes nouvelles ?

-Non. Je n'ai plus personne.

-Non, détrompes toi, maintenant, tu nous as nous. Elle sursauta lorsque la voix d'Emmet résonna dans l'appartement et me regarda avec les yeux terrifiés.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Ils sont avec nous.

Nous nous relevions pour aller à la cuisine, où ils s'étaient tous réunis. Mon appartement était devenu bien petit avec autant de personne. Nessy boitillait derrière moi, craintive, je tenais sa main, pour lui donner confiance.

-Nessy, je te présente nos amis. Edward fit les présentations, et Rosalie s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis navré. Tes parents étaient formidables.

L'adolescente se remis à pleurer dans les bras de mon amie. Sous nos regards attristés et préoccupés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Jasper, sérieux. Nous le leur ferons payer.

-Mais…Comment ?

-Jasper et moi avons fait appel de la décision de la cour. Dès qu'Edward nous a contacté, Jasper a avisé le juge de la présence d'un nouvel élément et ils vont rouvrir le dossier dès jeudi.

-Si vite !!

-Chérie, Jasper et Rosalie forment un duo de choc !! S'exclama Alice, en lui adressant un grand sourire auquel Nessy répondit timidement.

-Bon venez vous installer au salon pour que l'on puisse en parler plus confortablement. Alice s'installa sur les genoux de Jasper, Rosalie à son habitude se lova contre Emmet, Nessy posa sa tête sur mes genoux tandis que je me callais contre Edward.

-Bon avant tout Nessy, tu dois prendre conscience qu'on va te faire témoigner à la barre. Commença Jasper.

-Et tu devras répondre à mes questions comme à ceux des avocats d'Aro.

-Je…Vous voulez dire qu'il sera là ?

-Oui. Il sera présent dans la salle. Elle se recroquevilla contre moi, et je caressais son front, tendrement, pour la calmer.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il ne pourra rien contre toi Nessy. Intervint Edward qui avait remarqué son geste.

-Te sens tu prête à les affronter ? Car avec ton témoignage, on devra le juger par la suite pour le meurtre de tes parents, et tentative sur toi et Bella… Repris Jasper.

-Je me sens prête. J'ai tant espéré de pouvoir rendre justice à mon papa et à ma maman…Ce sera l'occasion…

-Nessy, nous irons voir la police demain…Dit Emmet, mais l'adolescente le coupa.

-Ils sont avec eux ! Ils le leur diront…

-Non, nous irons directement voir le chef de police, c'est un homme de confiance, il faut qu'ils commencent à enquêter pour prouver tes dires, as-tu une idée sur l'endroit où…Ils ont emmené tes parents ?

Nessy essuya une larme sur sa joue et secoua la tête.

-Bon…Et tu n'as plus aucune famille ?

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête.

-Nessy, tu as faim ? Redemanda mon frère, changeant complètement de sujet, pour alléger la tension. Cette fois ci la jeune fille obtempéra, et Emmet se leva pour chercher une gigantesque pizza et l'emmener au salon. Il était encore tôt pour dîner, mais chacun d'entre nous participa au repas. Nessy commença à se dévoiler un peu. Elle nous parla du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu, du dernier cd que son père lui avait acheté, du dernier film qu'elle était allé voir avec sa mère…Elle avait reprit un peu de couleur quand elle s'endormit contre mon épaule. Edward l'emporta comme un bébé dans ma chambre avant de revenir parmi nous.

-Elle est très courageuse, nous dit il. Nous acquiesçons tous.

-Jasper et moi avons connus un peu ses parents, ils étaient très fiers d'elle. Déclara Rose.

-Mais que va-t-elle devenir maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là ? Demanda Alice.

-Elle sera sans doute placée sous tutelle ou dans une famille d'accueil. Répondit mon frère.

-C'est horrible…

-Il y a de très bonne famille d'accueil.

-Et comment ça se passe pour devenir tuteur ? M'enquis je.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'haussais les épaules, mais Edward continua à m'observer.

-Et bien elle sera sous ta…Enfin sous sa responsabilité jusqu'à ses 18 ans, tu…le tuteur doit prendre soin d'elle…

-Bella, tu envisages de devenir sa tutrice Bella ? Me demanda Edward.

-Eh bien…Je…Tout va très vite, mais il me semble que ce n'est pas une trop mauvaise idée…

-Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée Bella. Me dit il, en m'enlaçant.

-Merci pour ton soutien. Je l'embrassais tendrement. Ce contact m'avait tellement manqué…Je savais que cela ne faisait pas longtemps, mais…

-Les amoureux, il y des enfants parmi dans cette maison…Nous interrompit la voix moqueuse d'Emmet. Edward poussa un léger grognement contre mes lèvres, et nous dûmes nous séparer.

-Si tu veux être une bonne tutrice, tu vas devoir éviter de heurter sa sensibilité, la pauvre est déjà suffisamment traumatisée comme ça…

Je lui lançais un oreiller en plein visage pour le faire taire.

-Non, mais sérieusement, Bells, tu veux que je reste ce soir ?

-Non, je serais là ce soir. Fit la voix sérieuse d'Edward…

-Wow ! Voilà qui me rassure ! Tu ne penses qu'à sauter ma sœur !!

6Emmet§ ! Grondais je, d'une voix mesurée, Nessy dors à coté !!

-Emmet n'a pas tort, ajouta Rose.

-C'est normal que j'ai envie de Bella ! Je l'ai à peine vu aujourd'hui !! Se justifia Edward.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais merci pour ton explication.

-Bella, je pense que tu devrais calmer min frère !! Il est chaud bouillant !! Riait Alice, qui était en total contraste avec la sériosité de Jasper, qui prit parole.

-Ils pourraient vous trouver.

-Non, il n'y a pas de risque, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de voir ma plaque de voiture, et ne connaissent rien de Bella.

-Peut être, mais tu oubli le plus important : ce sont les Volturi. Ils ont des sources illimitées.

Un silence s'installa, puis Edward reprit la parole. Bon, je propose que vous vous installez chez moi ce soir, au cas où, et demain dès la première heure nous irons trouver la police.

-Parfait. Bon, on va filer chercher nos affaires et on vous rejoint tout à l'heure.

-Bella, tu as besoin d'antis douleurs ? Pour t blessure ou celles de Nessy ?

-Non, Edward a une pharmacie à coté.

Ils nous quittèrent et je me blotti contre Edward. Tout ce qui était en train d se passer était réellement déroutant.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait nous retrouver ?

-Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Nous restions un moment enlacés, immobiles, savourant simplement d'être l'un contre l'autre.

-Je t'aime ma Bella.

-Oh Edward, moi aussi, je t'aime si fort !! Je l'embrassais, essayant d'y mettre le plus de ferveur possible.

-Ma chérie, arrête de me tenter comme ça !!

Je rougis lorsque je sentis ce que j'avais déclenché en lui.

-Désolé.

-Bella, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu es ma fiancée non ?

Je ris en me souvenant de ce que j'avais dit à Nessy.

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, parce que, je n'est pas trouvé d'autre mots pour définir notre relation…

-Ah oui ?

-Ben, petit ami, ça fait pas assez, et mon amoureux, ça fait un peu niais, et fiancé…

-Ca me convient. C'est juste que…

-Quoi ?

-Ben, j'aurais préféré que ce soit moi qui te le demande.

-Mais Edward, il n'est jamais trop tard…

-Dans ce cas, Bella, veux tu devenir ma fiancé ??

-Oh ! Edward !! Bien sur que je le veux !!! Nous nous embrassions à nouveau, passionnément, il m'appuya contre la porte d'entrée. Décidément, c'était notre endroit de prédilection !! Je sursautais lorsque de violents coup en fut porté. Nous nous séparions brusquement, la peur commença à m'assaillir. Mon dieu !! Qui cela pouvait il bien être !! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas eux ! Mon cœur commençait à battre dans mon dos (il s'agit d'une expression Réunionnaise que je retranscris^^) et je reculais pour qu'Edward puisse ouvrir. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine à reculons, cherchant du regard le couteau le plus proche, lorsque j'entendis Edward lâcher un soupir…irrité ? Et ouvrir.

« Jacob. Dit il sèchement. La tension s'évapora immédiatement. Quel soulagement !! Je regardais l'heure et m'aperçu qu'il était assez tard. Merde, il devait venir me chercher !!

-Edward. Est-ce que Bella est là ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler, mais…

-Jake !! Je suis désolé !! J'ai complètement oublié !

-Tu es sure que ce n'est pas à cause de cet idiot ?

-Qu'est ce tu insinue Jacob ?

-Que tu l'interdis de me voir.

-Ne sois pas ridicule ! Edward n'y est pour rien…

-Jamais je n'interdirais quoi que ce soit à Bella Jacob.

-Bon, Bella, je peux te parler un instant ?

J'acquiesçais et décidais que le mieux, serait de sortir dans le couloir.

-Bella, qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce type ??

-Jake, il est derrière la porte, alors parle de lui autrement si tu ne veux pas qu'il te saute dessus.

-Ben saches que je n'attends que ça !!

-Je t'en prie ! Tu es ridicule !!

-Bella, Jacob m'attrapa les épaules et pris une profonde inspiration. Merde ! Je savais parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire.

-J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, je…

-Chut ! Jake, je t'aime, mais pas comme tu le voudrais. Je te considère comme mon petit frère. Un point c'est tout. Je sais, et toi aussi tu sais, qu'entre nous il n'y aura jamais rien de plus. Jamais.

-Mais Bella Edward ne te mérites pas !!

-Jake, tu n'es personne pour en juger. Je l'aime, il m'aime. Je ne vais pas te le conjuguer, tu as compris.

-Bella, tu commets une erreur.

-Tu n'as pas à en juger Jacob !

-Jacob, je pense que Bella a été assez claire comme ça. Fit la voix d'Edward.

-Mais…

-Jake, il faut que tu l'acceptes. Il n'y aura jamais ça entre nous.

Jacob nous regarda, l'un l'autre, tandis qu'Edward posait ses mains réconfortantes sur mes épaules. Il me faisait beaucoup de peine. Il n'avait jamais compris qu'il y avait une frontière qui nous séparait. Et avoir à le lui rappeler de cette façon était difficile pour nous deux. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je le vis entrer dans l'ascenseur, l'air résigné. Toutefois, j'étais soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas en venus aux mains.

-Edward, je lui ai fait du mal. Dis je lorsque mon fiancé me prit dans ses bras.

-Tu as bien fait, et il s'en remettra.

-Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça.

-Arrête de te culpabiliser. Il avait besoin de ça.

Je caressais son large dos, m'engourdissant de son odeur, de sa chaleur.

-Mais je pense qu'il a raison.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Edward ?

-Je ne te mérite pas.

Il était trop bête mon Edward !! Je secouais la tête avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres. J'avais tellement envie de lui montrer qu'il se trompais ! Lorsque j'étais à son contact, je parvenais à tout oublier, tout sans exception. Il me souleva du sol et je l'entourais de mes jambes. Lorsque j'avais aidé Nessy, j'avais profité pour revêtir mon pyjama qui consistait en un short et un petit top. Je percevais donc très nettement son érection contre mon sexe et cela m'excitait énormément. Nous nous collions contre la porte, encore, pour approfondir notre baiser tandis que j'ondulais légèrement les hanches pour l'exciter encore plus. Ma main se posa sur son sexe érigé et je…

-Wow ! Si vous continuez comme ça les voisins vont appeler la police !!

Edward émit un grognement sourd lorsque la voix d'Emmet résonna à nos oreilles.

-Putain Emmet !!

-Bella !! S'exclama Alice, qui poussa Emmet sur son passage…

-Tu es en train de violer mon frère !!!

-Du moins j'essayais Alice. Répondis sèchement.

-Et ben, tu nous as caché cette partie de toi ! Dit Rosalie, cette fois ci. Edward, tu pourrais nous ouvrir si ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

Edward me posa doucement, puis se tourna pour leur laisser passer.

-Laissez moi entrer !! Jasper bouscula les autres pour pouvoir passer avant tout le monde, chargé de trois immenses sacs de voyage. Hum, Edward, tu as un souci. Fit il tout bas. Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi parlait il ?

-Alice, tu passes une nuit ici !! S'empressa d'écrier Edward.

-Beaucoup de choses sont pour la petite Nessy. Dis donc, Edward, tu vas devoir…

-Prendre une bonne douche mon vieux !! Finit Emmet en le donnant une tape dans le dos. Edward rougis en m'adressant un bref regard, tandis que mon regard se baissait involontairement sur…Bon, bref, voilà quoi. Je m'en voulais pour l'avoir causer ça devant tout le monde.

-Edward…

Il se pencha et effleura doucement mes lèvres.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on remettra ça. »

Bon, même si le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien, il flottait toujours dans l'air une tension. Tout le monde était un peu sur le qui vive.

« -Ne vaudrait il pas mieux que quelqu'un reste pour vous surveiller vous deux ? Demanda Emmet.

-Je t'en prie !!

-Ok ! Ok ! Mais pas de bêtises !!

-A demain et ne souillez pas mon appartement !

-Pourquoi, Bella et toi vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait ?? Nous demanda Rosalie en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Ils étaient insupportables !!

Edward et moi, nous dûmes nous contenter de dormir ensemble cette nuit là. Confortablement callés dans le fauteuil. Nous fumes réveillés par les murmures d'Alice et de…Nessy.

-Qu'ils sont mignons !!

-Je pense qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-On vient réveiller Edward. Il doit partir avec les garçons pour aller voir la police.

Celui-ci se réveilla en vitesse et du aller s'habiller dans ma salle de bain. Rose était déjà partie, elle était allée voir le juge tôt pour déposer une nouvelle charge contre les Volturi, et Emmet était allé nous chercher le petit déjeuner.

-l va vite revenir, vous ne serez pas seules très longtemps me dit Edward en m'embrassant rapidement.

-Hum, suffisamment pour qu'Alice commence à nous torturer !!

Il me souris tandis que le petit lutin maléfique passa à coté de nous pour aller chercher ses instruments.

-Je ne serais pas longue !! Fit elle en imitant la voix d'une sorcière. Elle embrassa Jasper qui nous souriait.

-Il faut y aller Edward.

-J'arrive.

-Bon, vous fermez la porte dès qu'Alice revient.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

-Emmet revient dans cinq minutes et nous ne tarderons pas non plus.

-OK.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime.

Puis il sorti. Je soupirais.

-Vous faites un beau couple tous les deux. Me dit Nessy, assise à la table de la cuisine.

-Merci. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. J'ai dormi. Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, je n'ai…

Un léger coup fut porté à la porte. Je conclus que c'était Alice, elle devait être chargée d'affaires et avait besoin d'aide. J'ouvris tous sourire…

-Salut ma belle.

Je me congelais.

Devant moi se dressaient les deux hommes de la veille. Dimitri et James. Le premier affichait un sourire malsain, tandis que l'autre me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable….

**Oh ! Oh !**

**Des ennuis en vue !! **

**Je sais, je sais, je suis sadique…Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué depuis le temps !! **

**Je n'étais**** pas trop inspiré pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plut !!**

**Une nouvelle fois, MERCI pour vos nombreuses Reviews !! **

**Je fais un peu de pub, je traduis une fic, rated T, elle s'****appelle Safe Tonight, passez la lire si vous le pouvez, ça nous fera plaisir, à l'auteur, Nalu, et à moi aussi.**

**Je vous fais plein de gros BISOOOoOOOOXXX !! **

**Et j'attends avec impatience vos Reviews !! J'en veux pleins, car c'est le dernier week end qu'on passe sur cette fiction.**

**Et oui !! Je pense la terminer la semaine prochaine. Par conséquent, elle sera donc mouvementée et riche en sensations fortes !!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Edward POV**

Nous arrivions devant le commissariat quand Jasper répondit à son portable.

« -Alice ? Non…Attend calme toi, combien étaient –ils ? Tu en est sur….Bon, tu as bien fait…Ne t'en fait pas, je veux que tu reste dans l'appartement tu m'entends ? Non Alice surtout ne…

Jasper s'interrompis puis me regarda. Il n'eut besoin d'aucune parole, je fis tout de suite demi tour en faisant grincer mes roues. Seigneur s'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella…

-Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ?

-Peu de temps après que nous soyons partis, un blond et un homme brun sont arrivés et…Edward, ils les ont kidnappés.

-Nessy et…Bella ?

-Oui Edward.

-Bordel de merde !! Ce n'est pas possible !

-T'inquiète pas…

-Comment veux tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ??

Je roulais à toute vitesse, et Jasper du s'accrocher à son siège. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Nous n'aurions jamais du les laisser seuls. Ses mecs étaient des salauds et ils seraient capable de les…

-Edward, calme toi tu veux, on ne pourra rien pour elles si on meurt avant !!

Je ralentissais en arrivant sur le parking. A peine sortis de la voiture, nous entendions quelqu'un recevoir des coups, nous nous dirigions vers l'endroit en question pour découvrir un Emmet enrager donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre d'un mec brun, affalé sur le sol.

-Emmet, arrête ! S'écria Jasper, tandis que j'attrapais le type par le col de sa chemise ensanglanté…

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ??!

Il ne répondit rien et me lança un petit sourire narquois…

-Edward !

Nessy était en pleurs dans les bras d'Alice.

-J'ai pu la sauver, mais le blond a séquestré Bella, nous informa Emmet.

-Où est ce qu'il l'a emmené ?? Demandais je à celui qui devait être Dimitri.

-Va te faire foutre !

Je lui donnais une bonne droite avant de répéter ma question, plus menaçant.

-Où est ce qu'il l'a emmené ??

-Tu ne la trouveras pas idiot !

C'en fut trop, je lui assénais des coups, il tenta de se défendre, mais je pris rapidement le dessus, il faut dire qu'Emmet l'avait déjà beaucoup saigné.

-Edward, ils ont prit la voiture de Bella, il l'a fait conduire… Alice était bouleversée.

-…Edward je suis désolé. Nessy était effondré.

Je me séparais de Dimitri pour me diriger vers elle et l'envelopper rapidement dans mes bras.

-Ness, ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute tu m'entends? On va la sortir de là.

Lui affirmais je essayant de m'accrocher à mes dernières paroles. Je souhaitais de tout mon être que ce soit vrai.

-Edward, il semblerait que ce James l'a emmené chez Aro, pour l'exécuter. Me dit Emmet, d'une voix assez tremblante, accroupi à coté d'un Dimitri maintenant inconscient. Apparemment, il était parvenu à en tirer quelque chose.

-Il vit en plein cœur du Loops Edward. M'informa Jasper.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Décidai je.

-Moi aussi. Je prends ma jeep. Dit Emmet.

-Ok, Jasper, conduit les filles au poste de police après l'avoir ligoté. Fis je en indiquant l'imbécile de Dimitri.

Je pris mes clés et m'engouffra dans ma volvo. Emet roulait derrière moi. Nous nous dirigions à toute allure vers le grand quartier de Chicago, les nerfs à vifs, essayant d'identifier le 4x4 de Bella. J'étais arrivé sur la 8ème avenue lorsque je reçu un coup de foil. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'identité : Bella…

-Mon Dieu Bella ! Tu vas bien ??

-Salut Edward ! Fit une voix masculine… Pour l'instant elle va plutôt bien…

-Va te faire enculer !! Entendis je sa voix gronder en arrière son.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Pour l'instant rien du tout. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse, je veux Nessy.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te la laisser ?

-Ecoutes si tu veux ta Bella tu as intérêt…

-Bibliothèque !! »

J'entendis Bella hurler au loin puis un violent coup être porté et la communication fut coupée.

J'apprêtais plus fermement le volant, ce salaud avait porté sa main sur ma Bella ! Elle était tellement courageuse ! Elle m'avait indiqué la route à suivre. Je tournais directement à ma gauche, et Emmet compris car je le vis me suivre dans le rétroviseur tout en parlant au téléphone, sans doute pour avertir Jasper de l'endroit où nous nous dirigions. J'étais à quelques rue de la bibliothèque et lorsque je la vis passer juste devant moi. Elle conduisait et était toujours vivante.

Je tournais tout de suite pour la suivre et la coller au trin. Mais il m'avait vu et l'obligeait à rouler plus vite en la menaçant de son arme. Je voyais très bien comment il la pointait contre sa tête, tandis qu'il était tourné vers moi. Tout ça était de me rendre fou ! Je devais à tout prix l'arrêter avant qu'il ne lui fasse du mal. Dès que j'eus l'occasion, je le dépassais. Bon, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas eu d'occasion, je l'ai plutôt créé. Je profitais de la terrasse d'un grand café pour le dépasser sur la droite, renversant à mon passage les tables du café, mais heureusement aucun piéton. Je fus rapidement à sa hauteur, et il commença à tirer sur moi. La carlingue de ma voiture était jonchée de balles, mais moi, je heurtais le flanc du 4x4 de son coté, faisant dévier la voiture de Bella de sa trajectoire. Puis, je passais devant elle, et ralenti l'allure, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Emmet le collait par derrière, mais Bella commença à tourner sur sa gauche, je fus plus rapide qu'elle en m'engouffrant l'arrière de ma Volvo dans son 4x4, l'immobilisant pour de bon. Je sortis de ma voiture à peine ma voiture arrêtée. James en fit de même en menaçant Bella de son arme. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il était couvert de sueur. Bella était encore vêtue de son petit pyjama, pied nus, les cheveux en bataille et l'air complètement affolée. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras.

« -Laisse là. Lui dis je, m'avançant doucement vers eux.

Une petite foule de curieux était en train de se former autour de nous…

-Tu es coincé James, lâche la.

-Non ! Vous allez nous laisser partir !

Il appuya encore plus son arme sur la tête de ma Bella. Je décidais qu'il serait beaucoup plus prudent de reculer de quelques pas. C'est alors qu'Emmet sauta sur le 4x4 de Bella, le bruit détourna un instant l'attention de James, et Bella en profita pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied, de ceux qu'elle avait le secret, mais James réagit assez vite et l'attrapa par les cheveux. C'est alors qu'Emmet sauta sur lui, le faisant carrément se séparer de Bella qui courut vers moi. Je la pris un court instant, savourant rapidement cette merveilleuse sensation. Mais je la fis passer derrière moi lorsque James menaça Emmet de son arme. Il me tournait le dos et à mon tour je me ruais sur lui. Je lui envoyais de violents coups de poing en plein visage, mais il ne fut pas en reste. Puis, je réussis à le faire lâcher son arme. Déstabilisé, je bondis sur lui, nous faisant rouler sur le sol. Je continuais à lui donner des coups de poings. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je sente la main chaude de Bella se poser sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

-C'est bon Edward…L'entendis je dire.

Mon dieu ! J'avais eu si peur ! Je me relevais pour la serrer dans mes bras, le plus fort possible. Je l'aimais tellement. Je craignais plus que tout de devoir la perdre.

-Je t'aime Bella ! Je t'aime tellement !

-Edward ! Je savais que tu viendrais. »

Nous nous séparions juste assez pour pouvoir nous regarder dans les yeux. Et tout disparu autour de nous. Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, avec ses immenses yeux marron, ses splendides yeux…

Les sirènes de police retentirent dans notre dos. Et Bella était à nouveaux dans mes bras.

3 semaines plus tard. 

Je l'embrassais tendrement, elle était assise à califourchon sur moi, et tenait mon visage entre ses mains.

« -Bella, tu vas vraiment devoir reprendre le travail demain ?

-Edward, c'est la première fois que je m'absente autant, si je continue ainsi ils vont me virer !

- Ce ne sera pas si mal !!

-Edward ! J'ai besoin d'un travail !

-Alors je t'embauche !!

Elle éclata de son merveilleux rire, en basculant un peu sa tête en arrière.

-Mais Edward, où trouveras tu l'argent pour me payer ?

-Je pourrais te rémunérer d'une autre façon…

Je l'embrassais sur son cou, je commençais à baisser la tête vers son décolleté quand…

-Je ne fais que passer ! »

Nous dit Nessy en passant devant nous tout en se cachant les yeux derrière ses mains.

Nous faisant rire. Elle avis commencé à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie.

Grâce à son témoignage, Aro avait été inculpé pour ses fraudes, mais aussi pour avoir préméditer le meurtre de ses parents, son enlèvement, la tentative de meurtre sur elle et Bella, bref, il avait eu la perpétuité. James et Dimitri aussi avaient été emprisonnés, on avait retrouver le corps des parents de Nessy, et pu leur offrir une sépulture, et grâce à Emmet, Bella était devenu sa tutrice.

Elle était une fille agréable à vivre, intelligente et mure. Après les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversés ensemble, Bella et elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, et Bella la couvait d'intentions. Elle avait prit 3 semaines de congés pour passer ses journées avec elle…Et ses nuits avec moi.

J'étais comblé, j'avais pu la voir tous les jours, et nous nous entendions vraiment très bien. Bien que cela ne faisait que 4 mois que nous nous fréquentions, j'avais décidé de lui demander de devenir officiellement ma fiancé, je voulais lui donner la bague de ma grand-mère, et lui faire une belle demande en mariage…

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous passions dans mon appartement pour dormir. Nous nous étions organisé comme ça. Nessy avait eu un peu de mal à dormir les premiers jours, mais maintenant elle dormait comme un loir. Aussi, Bella et moi, nous nous éclipsions dans mon appartement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Bella marchait devant moi, me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, se laissant guider par moi, vers ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte, puis la m'assis pour l'avoir en face de moi. Elle souriait toujours, l'éclat de ses yeux reflétait son envie de moi. Nous attendions avec impatience que la journée se termine pour pouvoir arriver à ce moment.

« -Alors, tu comptes toujours reprendre le travail demain ?

-Je suis confronté à un dilemme, me dit elle en effleurant ma bouche d'un petit baiser.

-Franchement Bella, il n'a pas lieu d'être…Tu sais que je peux être généreux…

-Certes, mais mon travail consisterait en quoi exactement ?

-Exaucer mes moindres désirs…

-Mais tu peux être capricieux parfois…

-Non, tu mens, je ne suis pas compliqué du tout !

D'un geste très lent, je glissais mes mains sous le tee shit de son pyjama pour caresser son dos, ses hanches, je m'emparais ensuite de ses seins, et elle se cambra, posant ses mains sur mes épaules. J'adorais pouvoir la regarder pendant que je lui donnais du plaisir.

-C'est assez tentant, Edward…

Ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux et je l'entendais gémir doucement mon nom…tandis que je sentais la soie fluide de sa peau me brûler à vif. Elle me renversa sur le lit, et se posta sur moi, torse nu, ses seins tendus paraissaient lancer un appel muet à mes lèvres, je profitais pour capturer l'un de ses seins dans ma bouche.

-Tu es la sensualité incarnée ma Bella…

-Hum, c'est parce que tu es la luxure incarné mon chéri ! » S'exclama t-elle.

Elle se cabra lorsque je m'immisçais dans la moiteur de sa féminité, lui arrachant un cri de volupté. Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus. Bella le compris, elle se pencha pour prendre un préservatif, de notre réserve personnelle… Et me l'enfila avec douceur, elle retira son bas de pyjama, puis s'écarta pour pouvoir me faire entrer en elle. Le coeur moite de sa féminité se dilata pour m'accueillir, m'épousant à la perfection, elle se redressa un peu, prit appui sur mon torse, puis cola plus longtemps son bassin au mien.

Je me mis à répondre avec ardeur à ses besoins, elle partit dans une chevauchée fantastique, frénétique. Puis, je changeais de position, la basculant pour que ce soit moi qui donne le rythme, un peu plus lentement, je voulais prendre notre temps, mais apparemment elle ne partageait pas mon avis, et au final je dus rendre les armes et partir d'un mouvement plus rapide nous emmenant vers un inévitable orgasme.

Puis lorsque quelques minutes plus tard nous parvenions à remonter à la surface, nous nous endormions paisiblement, l'un contre l'autre.

A mon réveil, elle avait disparu, et m'avait laissé un petit mot sur mon oreille :

«J'ai repris le boulot, mais je réfléchis sérieusement à ta proposition… Je t'aime, à ce soir.

Bella »

Je souris bêtement en relisant ces quelques lignes, j'attendais cette soirée avec impatience…

**Ah ! Ah ! **

**Me voilà de retour !! Pour les derniers chapitres de cette histoire !! **

**Vous étés tellement merveilleuses les filles !! **

**Bon, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, mon imagination fourmille et j'ai déjà prévu une nouvelle histoire, après la fin de celle-ci, qui s'approche dangereusement…**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ma petite touche d'action, c'est assez « américanisé », et pas très originale, mais bon. Et puis, c'était pas prévu, mais j'ai ajouté un petit Lemon, juste pour vous les coquines…**

**Pour ce qui est de la suite, on se retrouve demain, ok ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bella POV**

Quand je quittais l'appartement, il continuait à dormir paisiblement. C'était devenu tellement agréable de me réveiller chaque matin à ses cotés. Je songeais sérieusement à demander à pouvoir travailler à domicile. Après tout, mon travail ne requerrait pas vraiment ma présence au journal, et je pourrais passer plus de temps avec lui. J'arrivais donc au boulot décidé à faire part de ma décision à Victoria, mon patron. Je fus surprise par l'ébullition qui régnait au bureau. Ils semblaient préparer un gros coup médiatique, une de la spécialité du journal. Je me dirigeais donc vers son bureau, j'avais pas mal de choses à régler, d'ailleurs.

« -Bella ! Justement je t'attendais !!

Elle avait l'air vraiment ravie de me voir, ce qui me semblait bizarre car nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches.

-Victoria, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien ma chère, et toi, comment as-tu passé tes vacances ?

-Plutôt bien. Tellement que je n'avais pas très envie de reprendre le boulot.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais il se trouve que j'ai une promotion pour toi, cela devrait te redonner du poil de la bête.

-Vraiment ?? Mais…Je pour quelle raison ai-je droit à une promotion ?

Bon, c'était sympa, mais pas l'idéal si je voulais mener à bien mon projet.

-Et bien, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis ton absence, pour commencer, nous avons publié ton article sur les premiers chapitres du nouveau Stéphanie Meyer, et comme tu te l'imagines, ça a été un véritable succès, surtout que nous avons l'exclusivité sur l'évènement. Mais surtout, Stanley nous a parlé de toi, et de tes talents de persuasion…

-Tu…Tu veux dire que Meyer a décidé de sortir au grand jour ?

-C'est pas tout à fait ça…Mais son éditrice nous a dévoilé des secrets croustillants sur elle…Ou plutôt sur …Lui !

Je tombais des nues ! Wow ! Cela voulait dire que c'était un homme !! J'aurais du m'en douter !! L'histoire était toujours racontée du point de vue masculin…Mais c'était si romantique, si dense en émotions que je n'y avais jamais pensé.

-C'est incroyable Victoria !! Personne ne s'attendait à cela !

-Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Mike a découvert son identité et nous attend dans la salle de réunion pour mettre tout le monde au courant.

Je réfléchis un instant avant de demander…

-Tu veux dire qu'il a découvert son identité ?

-Parfaitement.

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle et je me souvins de la conversation avec Edward.

-Mais Victoria, peut être que nous ne devrions pas faire cette révélation sans son approbation… »

Victoria me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle. Edward avait réussi à me convaincre que nous devions la…enfin le préserver de tout ce battage médiatique et respecter son anonymat. Et le fait que l'auteur s'était caché sous un pseudonyme féminin en disait long sur son choix.

Mike trépignait d'impatience dans la sale bondée. Tout le monde était réuni autour de lui, c'était son heure de gloire, au détriment du pauvre écrivain. Cela ne me plaisait pas de participer à tout cela. Après tout, nous avions tissé, même si je ne savais rien d'elle…de lui, c'est que c'était assez difficile pour moi d'assimiler qu'il s'agissait d'un homme ! Quoiqu'il en soit, dès que j'entrais, Mike me fit signe de monter à coté de lui. J'essayais de lui dire non de la tête, mais Victoria me poussa à aller le rejoindre. Immédiatement tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi. Je détestais ça…Ca me rendais nerveuse.

« -Bella, je suis content que tu sois à mes cotés pour cette annonce.

-Mike, je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Voyons, je te dois beaucoup !

Je le regardais sans comprendre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle pour commencer son discours. Il expliqua la raison de cette conférence de presse, tourna un peu autour du pot, ce qui menaçait d'être ennuyeux, comme lui. Mais il se ressaisit et parla de ses investigations…

-Bien que très minutieux, l'écrivain de « Midnight Sun » a laissé quelques indices qui m'ont permis d'arriver jusqu'à lui…Et Bella, je te laisse l'honneur de dévoiler au monde entier son identité…

Il me regarda avec un immense sourire en me tendant une enveloppe. Je la pris et l'ouvris, hésitante. C'était beaucoup de pression, pour une chose que je ne désirais plus faire. Je jetais un regard à la foule et aux caméras, ils attendaient tous que je leur dise le nom inscrit sur le papier. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de la lire…

Edward Anthony Cullen…

Le sol se déroba sous mes pieds…

NON!

Je regardais Mike, il souriait toujours, mais maintenant, je voyais son sourire autrement. Il était hargneux, de ce que l'on donne lorsqu'on vient de faire quelque chose de mal, mais que l'on se réjouit quand même…

-C'est…c'est une blague ?

-Non Bella, lis nous le nom, s'il te plait…

-Non !!

Je déchirais le papier, avec colère, rage, déception. Mes yeux étaient déjà embués de larmes, et me précipitais vers la sortie. NON ! Je ne voulais pas le trahir, malgré sa propre trahison.

Edward. M'avait. Menti.

Edward. M'avait. Trahi.

J'entendais des voix m'appeler, mais je n'y fis pas attention…Tout s'écroulait autour de moi…Et j'étais seule. Terriblement seule.

-Bella.

La voix velouté de Jacob me sorti de ma torpeur. Sans avoir compris comment je me retrouvais dehors, et Jake me regardait sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me cramponnais à lui. Il était comme une bouée de sauvetage, tandis que j'étais en pleine tempête. Il m'enlaça tendrement.

-Bella, qu'est ce qui t'arrive… ?

-Edward… »

C'était le seul mot qui pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Il ne me demanda as plus et me prit les clés de ma voiture dans mon sac, me déposa sur le siège passager pour me déposer chez moi. Je ne pouvais plus réagir, tout prenait un sens dans ma tête. La manière dont il m'avait convaincu, sur le coup je n'avais pas compris la vigueur qu'il mettait dans ses propos alors qu'il n'essayait que de se protéger… Sur quoi d'autre m'avait il menti ? M'aimait il vraiment ? Ou n'étais ce que parce que nous avions une formidable entente au lit ?

« -Bella, il faut que tu descendes. »

Jacob me regardait, avec une expression de compassion, nous étions déjà arrivé.

Jake et moi avions finalement fait la paix. Il m'avait rendu visite chez moi pour me demander des excuses. Il pensait avoir compris qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Selon lui, le fait de me l'avoir dit l'avait soulagé, mais mon refus ne l'avait pas détruit comme il l'aurait pensé. Mais plus que tout, il ne voulait pas perdre notre amitié. Il avait prévu de me rendre visite aujourd'hui au travail, ce qui expliquait sa présence au journal.

Je le regardais, reconnaissante.

« -Merci Jake…

-Bella, laisse moi te porter. Tu n'es pas en état…

Je le laissais donc me prendre dans ses bras puissants. Nous pénétrions dans l'ascenseur. Mon estomac était noué. J'allais devoir l'affronter…J'allais devoir être forte. Je ne pouvais plus retomber dans son jeu. Non ! Il était hors de question que je le laisse faire !!

A peine nous étions sortis de l'ascenseur que je le vis. Il semblait aussi anéanti que moi, il semblait terrifié. Et à raison.

-Jacob, tu peux la poser, je vais m'en occuper.

-Non.

Jake me serra un peu plus contre lui. Sa chaleur me brûlait presque. Je tapais un peu sur sa poitrine pour tenter de le calmer.

-C'est bon Jake, tu peux me lâcher.

Il me déposa donc avec précaution.

-Edward. Je n'aie plus rien à te dire.

-Bella, je t'en prie ne nous fait pas ça…

-Nous ? Nous ! Tu penses qu'il existe un NOUS ??!! Edward ? Tu m'as trahis ! Tu es un sale menteur ! Un…

-Mais Bella, je comptais te le dire.

-Quand ??

-Ce soir…

-Ben voyons !! Après quoi ? 4 mois qu'on est ensemble ? Franchement ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas eu le temps !

-J'attendais simplement le bon moment. Je savais que ça allait être délicat…

-Et bien u as trop attendu !

-J'en suis conscient…

-C'est trop tard Edward. TROP TARD !

-NON !! Bella ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en conjure !

Il se jeta à mes pieds, m'enlaça la taille, plaqua sa tête contre mon ventre, et mon cœur se brisa. Je voulais tellement arriver à le pardonner…Mais je ne devais pas…Je ne devais pas…

Je bataillais pour le faire lâcher.

-Edward ! Non ! Lâches moi !!

-Edward, ça suffit !!!

La voix d'Alice résonna derrière nous. Elle se tenait à coté de Jacob, Nessy nous regardait avec tristesse…

-Larche moi. Tu commences à me faire mal…

Enfin, commencé, c'était de rhétorique, car du mal il m'en avait déjà fait beaucoup. Et tellement mal que ça m'était simplement insupportable. Mais il obtempéra, me lâcha, laissa tomber ses deux mains ballantes à ses cotés. Je résistais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le consoler. Nessy me prit dans sers bras et m'éloigna de moi, aidées par Jake. Alice resta un instant seule avec son frère avant de nous rejoindre. Je cachais ma tête baignée de larmes dans les épaules de ma petite Nessy…Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je savais que je n'aurais pas pu résister.

Allongée dans le lit d'Alice, les filles m'entouraient d'attentions. Emmet était passé et m'avait demandé si je voulais qu'il le démolisse. Non. Je pensais y être très bien parvenue. Jake reçu l'explication sur toute l'histoire…Le pauvre avait été embarqué sans même savoir sur quel bateau il se trouvait ! Nessy prit le temps de lui expliquer tout, puisqu'elles avaient vu la révélation en direct la télé alors qu'elles se trouvaient au centre commercial. La nouvelle avait fait rapidement le tour de la ville, le tour du monde même. Qu'Edward était l'un des plus brillants écrivains de sa génération…Et je m'étais sentie doublement trahie quand mes amis m'avaient dévoilé qu'ils étaient tous au courant. Mis à part Nessy et Jacob, bien entendu.

« -Bella, je t'en prie, essaie de le pardonner…

-Il voulait vraiment te le dire…

-Vous étés faits l'un pour l'autre… »

Leurs paroles m'avaient accompagnées toute la nuit. Ma colère s'était calmée, et le visage affligé d'Edward me tourmenta toute la nuit. Je l'aimais trop, il me manquait tellement…

Même si nous devrions recommencer à nouveau, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases, j'étais prête à tenter le coup. J'allais écouter ses explications, nous nous jurerions de nous montrer toujours honnête l'un envers l'autre…

Car je ne pourrais pas le quitter. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

Avec nous reprîmes donc la route vers mon appartement. Alice et Rose étaient heureuses de ma décision, et j'entrais remplie d'espoir.

Un espoir vite effacé lorsque je vis Tanya sortir de son appartement, en petite tenue…

Nessy du me tenir par les épaules pour éviter que je ne m'évanouisse…

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là !!

Ce fut ELLE qui ME demandait ça !!!!

-C'est plutôt à toi de répondre à cette question !!Que faisais tu avec Edward ???

-Je le consolais ma chère ! Il et venu me voir après que tu l'ai laissé, il était tellement chou, éploré…Mais il t'as vite oublié après…

La gifle l'atteignit en pleine figure !!

NON ! CA N'ALLAIT PAS RECOMMENCER!!

-Salope ! Comment as-tu pu ??

-Chienne ! Tu l'as laissé ! J'étais là, MOI !

Je sautais sur elle, tirant violement sur ses cheveux, lui donnant coups de poing, coups de pieds. Je me défoulais sur elle. Nessy essayais de nous séparer en vain. Elle criait de douleur face à mon déchaînement de violence.

-Bella ! Arrête ça !!

Sa voix. LUI ! Je la lâchais immédiatement pour m'attaquer au véritable coupable. J'étais blessée, détruite…À cause de lui !!

-Salop ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?? POURQUOI !!

-Bella ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ??

-A peine ai-je tourné le dos que tu te jettes dans ses bras !!

-Hein ? Je… non…

-Tu m'as totalement déçue…

Je reprenais avec difficulté ma respiration. Il ne méritait pas que je me mette dans des états pareils, il n'était qu'un…

-Porc ! Je te déteste ! Je te hais ! Tu m'as fait beaucoup trop de mal ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !!

Avec Nessy sur les talons, nous nous engouffrâmes dans l'ascenseur. Les larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je tremblais de fureur…J'avais été tellement idiote… Nessy me tapotait doucement le dos, mais dans ma tête dansait l'image d'Edward et de cette fille. Ensemble…Enlacés.

Les portes se rouvrirent et ils se trouvaient là, devant moi. Torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, essoufflé. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Une sensation de déjà vu m'avait envahie, faisant couler plus fort mes larmes…

-Bella, s'il te plait laisse moi…

Il tenta de me toucher, mais je m'écartais.

-Edward, c'est fini. Fini.

-Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu te faire quelque chose pareil ??

-Tu m'as bien menti, non ?

Nous sortons de l'enceinte de l'immeuble, et des journalistes se mirent à courir vers nous. Et oui, ils étaient tous venus pour lui…

-Bella…

-Edward, regarde autour de toi, eu je le temps de lui dire, avant que les journalistes ne soient totalement à notre hauteur. Tu vois, ils sont tous là pour toi. S'il te plait, ne fuis plus. Assume tes responsabilités. TOUTES tes responsabilités. Tes mensonges, tes trahisons, ton succès…TOUT ! Mais surtout. SURTOUT. Ne tente plus de me voir. Je veux que tu m'oublies. Fait comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé.*

Je le quittais. Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire puisque les journalistes avaient commencé à lui poser des questions. J'entrais dans la voiture. Nessy à coté de moi.

-Bella, tu es sure que tu es en état de conduire ?

-Oui. »

Je démarrais ne l'apercevant même plus, il était englouti par la foule.

Je quittais cet endroit.

Je le quittais.

…**Et c'est là que vous vous dites : NON ! ****Ce n'est pas possible !! Kafryne n'a pas pu faire ça !!**

**Mais si, je vous l'assure, j'ai bien fait ça !!!**

**ALORS ???**

**Oui, c'est vrai, l'histoire va se terminer. Mais j'ai encore le temps de vous tourmenter !!!**

**Et je trouve que je fais ça très bien, non ???**

**Vous attendiez vous à ce coup de théâtre ??**

**Je sais que l'histoire de Stephenie Meyer vous a troublées, et ce fut en lisant vos Reviews adorées que cette idée (perverse, malsaine, sadique…) sortie de mon imagination !!! **

**Mais surtout ne me tuez pas !!! (N'oubliez pas que vous m'adorez ! *-*)**

**Car sinon, Vous n'aurez pas la suite !!!**

**Bon, je veux tout plein de REVIEWS pour demain !!! **

**Alors n'hésitez pas à vous manifester ce soir, même si je pense que vous ne serez pas très nombreuses. **

**Enterrement oblige ******

**Allez ! Essayez d'être généreuses quand même, notre but est d'arriver aux 1000 Reviews à la fin de l'histoire (Vendredi). (Bon, au moins s'en approché ! je compte sur vous ! ;)**

**Ah ! JE FELICITE TOUTES LES NOUVELLES BACHELIERES !!!**

**Et je salue toutes celles qui doivent passer le rattrapage ou ne l'a pas eu. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous ne devez pas perdre courage !! Vous étés encore jeunes, et c'est une étape (difficile) à passer dans notre vie estudiantine.**

**Je vous embrasse toutes !!**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et à demain, pour un nouveau chapitre… **


	23. Chapter 23

**Edward POV**

Elle était partie.

J'étais dégoûté. Elle ne m'avait même pas donné l'occasion de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Tanya était venu pour vérifier si ce que l'on disait sur moi était vrai, elle m'avait trouvé à moitié ivre, m'avait aidé à rentrer. Je lui avais demandé de partir, de me laisser seul, mais elle ne m'avait apparemment pas écouté. Après le départ de Bella, je lui ai à nouveau rappelé qu'elle ne m'intéressait absolument pas, surtout qu'elle était une menteuse invétérée et une vraie pétasse. Elle était sortie en pleurant, mais je n'en fus pas du tout ému. Personne mis à part Bella ne pouvait m'intéresser.

Emmet, Jacob et Jasper avaient débarqué chez moi quelques heures plus tard. Les deux premiers ont menacé de m'assassiner, mais Jasper a réussi de les en dissuader. J'ai pu leur expliquer que tout était de ma faute, et que certes, Bella avait raison, j'avais trahi sa confiance, et à cause de ma stupidité, elle était partie. Je m'en repentais, mais jamais je n'aurais pu la tromper. JAMAIS!

Je m'étais rendu chez Alice et Rose, avais crié pour qu'elle daigne m'écouter, en vain. Je lui avais envoyé des centaines de freesias. En vain. J'avais tout essayé pour avoir ne serait ce qu'une occasion de m'expliquer. J'avais rampé à ses pieds, supplié…Sans résultats.

Puis Alice m'avait appris qu'elle était partie avec Nessy. Ma sœur refusa de me dire où. Selon elle Bella voulait du temps !! Cette femme était parvenue à me rendre fou. Fou de désespoir.

C'était dur sans elle, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment j'étais parvenu à vivre autant de temps sans elle. Mon lit était mortellement vide sans elle, et mon cœur avait une déchirure béante.

Mais je dus me ressaisir. Mes amis et même mes sœurs m'avaient aidées. Je devais continuer. Elle continuait à vivre après tout. Je devais en faire de même.

Sauf que cette fois je n'allais plus me rabaisser comme je l'avais fait. Si elle voulait me revoir, elle savait où me joindre.

Ses dernières paroles avaient causées un impact considérable sur moi. Elle avait fait son choix. Me laisser.

Et si c'était ce qu'elle entendait par assumer les conséquences de mes actes très bien.

Et si elle avait décidé de m'ignorer. Très bien. C'était un jeu que l'on pouvait jouer à deux.

J'étais désormais devenu quelqu'un de connu. Les journalistes étaient intrigués par le mystère autour de mon identité, de ma relation avec ma critique. Mike Newton avait prétendu que Bella était dans le secret depuis le début. Chose que j'ai rapidement démenti.

J'ai viré Jessica pour être à l'origine de tout ce scandale, désormais Eléazar, mon nouvel éditeur s'était montré beaucoup plus réceptif à mon envi de rester discret.

Ill me proposa de faire une tournée des Etats-Unis pour présenter mon nouveau livre. Mais avant d'accepté, je devis faire quelque chose de très important.

Sans le savoir, Bella m'avais appris sans rendre compte que mon refus de reconnaissance était du au rejet de mon père. Je suis donc allé à Forks.

Ma mère avait été enchantée par mon retour. J'avais redouté la réaction de Carlisle. Même si Esmée semblait confiante, cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé à mon père. Il était arrivé assez tôt et à ma plus grande surprise, il m'avait pris dans ses bras. J'étais soulagé, et heureux de cet accueil. Et au final, il nous avions eu une discussion sérieuse, sans prise de tête.

« -Papa, je suis heureux que tu m'aie pardonné…

-Edward, il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Tu es mon fils, et j'aurais du t'épauler, au lieu de ça je…Je n'ai pas accepté que tu puisses avoir d'autres ambitions. Mais j'ai toujours été fier de toi.

-Je pensais que je t'avais déçu…

-Non. Tu es mon fils, et j'ai toujours été fier de toi, de ton travail. Et je le suis encore plus maintenant que tu as enfin décidé de sortir en grand jour.

-Oui, avait ajouté ma mère, nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi tu désirais tant te cacher derrière ce pseudonyme !

-Je le regrette désormais. A cause de ça j'ai perdu Bella.

Ma mère s'était levée pour s'approcher de moi, elle avait l'un de ses merveilleux sourires maternel.

-Edward. Tu ne l'as pas perdu. Alice m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé entre vous, et franchement je pense que vous parviendrez à vous réconcilier.

Je lui souris à mon tour. J'aurais tellement aimé que ses paroles soient vraies.

-Je ne pense pas…

-Edward ! Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste ! Du temps où Bella vivait ici, elle était très réservée, et lorsqu'elle a appris à nous connaître, à nous aimer, elle s'est livré entièrement. Je sais que si elle t'aime, vous serez à nouveau ensemble.

-Mais j'ai tout détruit.

-Tu devras la reconquérir ! S'écria mon père avec virulence. J'étais éberlué par son attitude.

-Bella en vaut le coup Edward. Reprit-il. Peut être que ça prendra du temps, mais vous serez à nouveau réunis. »

Durant les deux semaines que je passais avec eux, ils me racontèrent plusieurs anecdotes du temps où Bella vivait à Forks, ses nombreuses mésaventures, les innombrables blessures que mon père du soigner. J'eu même droit à des photos d'elle adolescente ! Lorsque je fus en ville, j'avais croisé Charlie. Par contre, lui n'avait pas l'air d'être ravi de me voir. Il m'avait complètement esquivé.

J'avais pris des nouvelles de Bella avec Alice, mais selon ma sœur, elle n'était toujours pas revenue en ville.

Si elle voulait jouer à ça, et bien nous serions deux.

On dit que le temps guérit les blessures, je peux affirmer que c'est faux. J'avais signé un contrat de 5 mois avec Eléazar pour faire la promotion de mon livre aux Etats-Unis, mais aussi en Europe. Ce fut les 5 mois les plus longs de mon existence.

J'affichais un sourire de convenance, faisant croire que j'allais parfaitement bien. Mais au final, Bella me manquait toujours autant. Alice et Rose me demandèrent de revenir à Chicago, selon elles Bella avait elle aussi besoin de moi. Mais j'avais des engagements, je refusais de les fuir eux aussi. De toute façon c'était bien elle qui voulait du temps, non ?

Mais bien souvent je fus à deux doigts de tout quitter pour aller la rejoindre.

Enfin, au bout de ces 5 mois, je rentrais à Chicago. Le contrat touchait à sa fin, et Alice allait présenter sa nouvelle collection. Cette fois ci, je lui promis de ne pas lui faire faux bond.

Et Bella serait là, elle aussi.

J'étais assez frébile à l'idée de la retrouver. Serait elle accompagnée ? M'aurait elle pardonné ou me détesterait elle encore plus ?

« -Ed !!

S'exclama Emmet en me voyant arriver à la soirée. Jasper, Rose et Nessy l'accompagnaient.

Nous nous saluons chaleureusement. J'étais heureux d'être de retour parmi eux.

-Wow ! Tu as grandit Nessy !

Fis je en l'embrassant. Elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle aussi m'avait manqué. Et elle était vraiment ravissante.

-Que veux tu Edward ! J'ai eu 17 ans en ton absence !

-Oui, c'est vrai, et je n'ai pas oublié !

Je lui remis un paquet de chez D&G. Elle m'adressa un regard pétillant et se jeta dans mes bras en poussant un petit cri de joie.

-J'espère que ça te plaira !

-Voyons Edward ! Bien sur que ça va me plaire ! Déjà que je n'en reviens pas que tu n'aies pas oublié !

-Où est Alice ? Demandais je à Jasper.

Mon ami me désigna les coulisses.

-Elle est encore plus anxieuse que pour la première fois ! Dans ces cas là, on préfère la laisser seule avec Bella !

Me dit Rose.

-Bella est avec elle ?

-Dis donc Edward, à force de voyager à l'étranger, maintenant tu ne comprends plus notre langue ou quoi ?

Emmet me demandait ça d'un ton sarcastique. Je baissais la tête, un peu honteux de son regard accusateur.

-Emmet, je…

-Edward, tu as beau être mon ami, mais Bella est ma sœur. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert de ton coté, mais moi je l'ai vu et à cause de toi…

Rosalie posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il avait l'air furibond, je décidais donc de riposter.

-Emmet, Bella a fait ce choix, m'a demandé d'assumer mes actes, je l'ai fait. Elle m'a demandé de ne plus la revoir, j'ai eu du mal au début, mais je l'ai fait ! Elle voulait du temps non ? Je l'en lui ai donné !!

-Edward.

Je me redressais subitement lorsque j'entendis sa voix dans mon dos. Sa voix mélodieuse qui m'avait tellement manquée… Je me retournais doucement. Me préparant mentalement à la revoir. Malgré tout, ma bouche s'assécha lorsque je fus face à elle. Ses cheveux étaient ramassés dans un chignon négligé et élégant, quelques boules retombaient sur ses épaules, elle était stupéfiante dans une sublime robe bleue…

-Be…Bella…

-Ta sœur voudrait te voir. Me dit elle froidement.

Wow ! J'avais envi de sauter sur elle, mais le ton de sa voix m'avait refroidi. Je ne dis plus un mot, elle avait du entendre ce que j'avais dit aux autres, et je me dirigeais vers…

-C'est de l'autre coté. Fit elle, m'obligeant à faire demi tour.

A peine l'avais je retrouvé que je me conduisais déjà comme un idiot !

Alice n'hésita pas à sauter sur moi, elle, lorsque je pénétrais dans les coulisses.

-Edward !! Cette fois tu es là !!

-Oui, je te l'avais promis non ?

-Comme tu m'avais dit que tu ne t'éloignerais plus de moi !!

-Alice, j'avais besoin…

-Peut être, mais quand on t'a demandé de revenir, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête !!

-Je t'en prie ne commence pas, déjà qu'avec Emmet…

-Tu l'as vu ?

J'acquiesçais, et elle me sourit.

-Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais !!

-Et bien c'est une bien douce vengeance…

-Et tu n'as pas encore vu ses sous-vêtements !!

Alors là ! C'était vraiment un coup bas !! Elle m'adressa un sourire coquin avant de me renvoyer dans la sale, non sans m'avoir dit au préalable :

-Et ne t'avise pas à la sauter pendant mon défilé !! »

Je dus donc prendre sur moi-même pour ne pas décevoir ma petite sœur. Bella était incroyablement belle, impressionnante.

Quoique quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle semblait tendue, surtout après que je me sois installé derrière elle avant que le défilé ne commence. Elle applaudissait à chaque passage des mannequins, et je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle. Maintenant je réalisais à quel point j'avais pu être bête. J'aurais du me battre avec plus de ferveur au lieu de tout bonnement accepter de la laisser me filer entre les doigts ! Pour ce que je voyais, Alice avait eu à nouveau beaucoup de succès. Chacun notre tour nous l'enlacions pour la féliciter de son travail à la fin avant qu'elle ne soit assaillie par les journalistes. Quelques uns d'entre eux me posèrent aussi des questions sur ma relation avec ma sœur, sur mes impressions et je leur répondais brièvement, Bella avait disparu. Je partais à sa recherche, et je ne fus pas surpris de la trouver dans la petite salle de bain du fond.

Elle était en train de laisser couler de l'eau sur ses poignées et se regardait dans le miroir, se demandant à haute voix :

« -Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ??

-Ce que nous attendons tous les deux depuis des mois.

Ne pus je éviter de répondre, ce qui la fit sursauter et elle s'éclaboussa quand nos regards se croisèrent dans le miroir. Je ne parvins pas à retenir un petit rire.

-Edward ! Toujours aussi insupportable à ce que je vois.

J'entrais dans la salle de bain en prenant soin de tourner la serrure de la porte. Sans détourner le regard du sien à travers le miroir.

-Tu…Edward, je vais sortir…

Mais ne prêtais pas attentions à ses protestations. Je continuais à m'approcher, jusqu'à ce que mon torse ne frôle son dos. Je posais délicatement mes doigts sur son cou…

-Edward…Non…Nous devons parler.

-Très bien Bella, alors dis moi que je t'ai manqué…

-Tu…Tu m'as manqué…

Souffla t-elle lorsque je capturais le lobe de son oreille dans ma bouche pour le mordiller…

-A quel point ?

Je m'étais collé à elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir la puissance de mon désir pour elle pointer entre ses fesses.

-Beau…Beaucoup trop…

J'écartais ses boucles soyeuses pour lui embrasser la nuque. Elle s'agrippa au rebord du lavabo, ce qui m'arracha un autre petit rire…

-Bella, vivre sans toi m'est simplement insupportable…

Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses bras, de ses épaules, puis je dégrafais sa robe en faisant lentement descendre la fermeture le long de son dos. Je la sentais tressaillir sous mes caresses. Cela faisait si longtemps que j'attendais cet instant. Pouvoir la sentir à nouveau dans mes bras…

-Edward, j'ai beaucoup souffert de ton absence, j'ai réalisé à quel point je m'étais trompé, j'ai…

-Chut, ma Bella, s'il te plait, nous en reparlerons plus tard, j'ai trop besoin de toi.

Elle s'était retourné, et après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots, je l'embrassais avec fougue, passion, et tout mon amour.

La saveur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps, ses soupirs, je pouvais enfin les apprécier à nouveau…

Nous entendions le doux bruit de sa robe tomber sur le sol, je me séparais légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir juger les dires de ma sœur. Et elle avait parfaitement raison.

-Mon Dieu Bella…

-Tu aimes ??

Nous nous sourions tous les deux lorsque je la plaquais contre moi pour lui montrer à quel point j'aimais…

-Je préfèrerais lorsque tu seras complètement nue…

Et je joignais aussitôt mes gestes aux paroles. Je redécouvrais son corps dont les formes me semblaient plus épanouies, plus voluptueuses, mais tout aussi envoûtants. Je caressais ses seins parfaits, puis je fis descendre sa culotte le long de ses jambes, avant de toucher sa féminité, d'abord tendrement, avec dévotion, puis en appuyant un peu plus mes gestes, lui arrachant des gémissements rauques. Je fus encore plus excité lorsque je me rendis compte que je pouvais voir ses expressions à travers le miroir. En effet nous nous trouvions devant lui, et je voyais clairement la façon dont ses hanches venaient à ma rencontre, j'étais hypnotisé par le plaisir qui se dessinait sur son doux visage, tandis que je buvais avec passion son doux élixir… Jusqu'à ce qu'il me soit impossible de supporter plus la douleur que mère causait mon érection. Je me redressais pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Elle me répondait avec autant d'ardeur que moi. Nous nous séparions et je lui dis :

-Bella, je n'ai pas de protection…Mais je ne peux pas attendre…Je veux sentir tes jambes enroulées autour de moi…Je veux me perdre en toi…

-Alors viens.

Me chuchota t-elle, tout simplement.

Comme la première fois, je la soulevais pour l'asseoir sur le plan à coté du lavabo. Elle me libéra rapidement de l'entrave de mes vêtements, puis elle noua ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi, et j'entrais en elle.

Nous poussions un même gémissement de plaisir lorsque nous fumes réunis. Après tout ce temps, nous nous laissions enfin entraîner au rythme frénétique de notre amour passionné. Le plaisir monta, irrésistiblement, pendant que je percevais ses halètements, ses tremblements à chacun de mes coups de reins, et je me joins à elle lorsque la tête renversée elle exprima le vertige d'un bonheur trop longtemps réprimé et espéré.

Le souffle altéré, il me fallu quelques minutes avant de prendre conscience de la réalité.

-Bella…

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Mon Dieu, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime ma Bella !! »

Nous nous embrassions à nouveau, tendrement, puis nous nous séparions, pour nous rajuster. Dehors, la fête battait son plein, et je n'avais aucune envie de les rejoindre. Je voulais que Bella soit avec moi, seulement avec moi…

Le regard de nos amis laissait devinés qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris que Bella et moi avions eu nos retrouvailles. Et Alice me fit un clin d'œil lorsque nous nous éclipsions et Emet dit quelques mots à Bella avant de me murmurer.

« -Edward, il va falloir que tu te montres à la hauteur cette fois.

-Emmet, je...

-Je ne veux pas encore entendre ta réponse, tu me répondras quand…

-Edward, tu peux me raccompagner ?

-Bien sur, allons y Bella.

J'étais quelque peu dérouté par les paroles d'Emmet, qu'avait il voulu me dire ?

-Alors, comment c'est passé ces quelques mois ?

Me demanda Bella.

-Mal. Tu n'étais pas là. Mais j'ai appris que finalement la célébrité n'était pas si male, et puis je suis allé voir mes parents.

-Je sais.

-Tu sais ?

-Oui, Esmé et Carlisle sont en ville. Edward, j'ai changé d'adresse, prend cette rue.

J'obtempérais avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi ?

-Disons que nous manquions de place. Me dit elle paraissant soudain anxieuse.

-Oh ! C'est vrai, je n'ai même pas pensé à Nessy !

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle ira chez Alice et Jasper. Tu sais, elle s'est vraiment bien intégrée à sa nouvelle vie.

-C'est formidable.

-Voilà ! C'est là, on est arrivé.

Elle m'indiqua une petite maison, et je me stationnais devant elle, les lumières étaient allumées à l'intérieur d chez elle, j'eus soudain très peur que…

-Tu…Tu vis avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, ce sont tes parents.

Ouf ! Mais…

-Que font ils chez toi ??

-Edward. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains, évita mon regard, prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler :

-Je…Nous…Enfin…Nous avons un enfant. »

**Hé ! Hé ! Hé !**

**ALOOOOOORS ????**

**Alors, je vous explique, la rupture et tout et tout, n'étaient qu'une diversion !!! Je voulais détourner votre attention pour pouvoir vous faire cette petite surprise ! Car je sais que certaines d'entre vous s'en doutaient.**

**Bon, pour ce qui est des calculs, vous devez vous dire :**

**Ils étaient ensemble depuis 4 mois + les 5 mois d'absence, ça ne fait que 9 !!! Alors comment j'ai pu faire cette limonade (délicieuse ???) ???**

**Et bien tout vous sera expliqué demain !!!**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos REVIEWS !!!**

**C'est Trop…TROP…Je ne trouve pas des mots assez puissant pour pouvoir vous dire à quel point ça me fait plaisir !!!!**

**Bon, surtout continuez !!!! N'hésitez pas à me faire vos critiques (je crois que je vire sado-maso ;)… et tout et tout !!!**

**Je fais un petit coucou spécial à Ally qui m'a couvert de REVIEWS !!!**

**Mais bon à ce qu'il parait toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…**

**Alors à demain pour l'avant dernier chapitre…**

**BISOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUXXXXXXXXX !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella POV**

Les premières semaines de notre rupture avaient été infernales. Edward me manquait terriblement, j'avais du mal à me réveiller chaque jour sans lui. Sans être entourée de sa chaleur, sans voir son sourire.

Mais j'étais résignée, et malgré les tentatives de mes amis pour me convaincre que je m'étais trompée, je n'arrivais pas d'ôter de mes pensées la vue de Tanya et d'Edward, d'autant plus que mes propres amis m'avaient eux aussi mentis. Je ne savais plus à qui faire confiance ! J'avais besoin de temps, besoin de me ressourcer, tout avait basculé dans ma vie, et je ne savais plus qui je pouvais croire. Par conséquent je décidais de m'éloigner. Victoria me redonna 1 mois entier de congés pour essayer de se faire pardonner la bévue de Mike pour m'avoir humilié publiquement ce jour là. Car depuis certaines rumeurs avaient fait couru sur mon professionnalisme. Ils pensaient que j'avais toujours été dans le secret, fort heureusement ma patronne n'avait pas été dupe ! Elle avait maintenue ma promotion et je recommencerais dès mon retour.

Avec Nessy, nous nous rendions 2 semaines à Phoenix, chez ma mère. Renée fut tout de suite emballée par Nessy, même si elle m'avait reproché de ne pas lui donner de véritables petits enfants… Cependant, nous passions ces quelques jours presque seulement Nessy et moi, ma mère étant accaparée par ses mondanité et son cher époux. Lors d'un dîner, j'avais mentionné que j'avais retrouvé mon frère, et Phil m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne tolérait pas que je parle de son fils. Ce qui l'avait mise hors de moi !

Après les jours au soleil, nous nous sommes rendues à Forks voir mon père. Lui aussi fut charmé par Nessy. Je lui racontais mon histoire avec Edward, qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il vivait encore à Forks. Il m'avait appris que Renée le lui avait mis au courant pour se renseigner sur Edward. Ce dernier avait été apparemment en vile lui aussi. J'étais plus proche de mon père que de ma mère, et je lui racontais les détails de notre rupture, il me consola comme il le pu, en m'emmenant à la pêche avec Nessy.

Un après midi je rendis visite à Esmée et Carlisle, ils m'avait appris qu'Edward avait passé quelques jours chez eux peu de temps avant moi. J'étais à la fois soulagée et déçue de ne pas l'avoir croisé. Revoir ses parents m'apportèrent une grande bouffée d'oxygène, je les avaient toujours admirés, ils formaient le couple idéal. Esmé m'avait parlé pour avoir l'une de sa conversation entre femmes. Elle me demanda de combien de temps j'avais besoin pour pardonner à Edward ! A vrai dire j'avais réfléchis à cela de nombreuse fois. Je voulais nous donner une nouvelle occasion. Mais j'hésitais beaucoup trop, et au final, je renonçais toujours.

A mon retour en ville, j'avais décidé de déménager, nous recommencions un nouveau départ, et comme Nessy allait vivre avec moi, nous aurions besoin d'espace. Nessy fut d'un grand appui pendant cette épreuve, nous étions devenues comme des sœurs, et voir que malgré la perte de ses parents, sa capacité d'intégration et d'adaptation faisait mouche.

Au fur et à mesure, je repris contact avec mes amis, leur demandant simplement d'éviter de le mentionner. Ma vie repris son cours et s'organisait simplement autour de mon travail, Nessy qui avait repris les cours, et nos petites rencontres entre amis. Cependant, face à leur bonheur, je me sentais assez l'écart. Les semaines s'écoulaient, son souvenir était toujours aussi présent, les mois passaient, et il me manquait de plus en plus.

Après 3 mois d'absence, j'étais de plus en plus déprimée, j'avais de ses nouvelles à travers la presse, je me sentais assez fière de lui. Apparemment il assumait pleinement son travail désormais, et paraissait épanouis. Peut être qu'au fond j'avais contribué à son bonheur car il s'en sortait très bien sans moi. Tandis qu'avec ma promotion, qui à mon grand dame, consistait à travailler à domicile sur de nouveaux romans, je restais le plus souvent cloîtrée dans mon bureau, dans notre nouveau chez nous.

Lorsque Alice débarqua chez moi pour organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Nessy, elle fut sous le choc.

« -Mais Bella ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !!

-Alice ! C'est un vrai plaisir de t'avoir chez moi !

Lui dis je tandis qu'elle faisait irruption chez moi sans attendre l'invitation.

-Bella, sérieusement, tu t'es laissé complètement allé !

-Alice, tu es ici pour me parler de Nessy ou de moi ?

-Franchement, Bella, je suis tellement terrifié par ton état que je pense que je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi !

Et ce fut moi qui fus encore plus terrifié lorsqu'elle se jeta sur moi !! Mais je devais admettre qu'elle avait raison, j'avais négligé ma santé, j'avais pris du poids, j'étais devenue encore plus pale et d'immenses cernes entouraient mes yeux d'un marron terne.

Mais près une petite séance de torture signée Alice, j'avais recouvrée un aspect humain. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite que nous préparions la surprise de Nessy. Je fus d'autant plus ravie lorsque Carlisle et Esmé firent leur apparition. Tous mes amis avaient contribué à sa petite fête, Jacob s'était lui aussi joint à nous puisqu'il s'entendait vraiment bien avec Nessy et Rosalie lui concocta un gâteau !

-J'ai essayé de la persuader que si nous l'achetions ce serait mieux, mais…

M''avoua Emmet lorsque dans ma cuisine il montra à Esmé et à moi le dit gâteau, nous eûmes toutes deux un mouvement de recul. C'était une véritable catastrophe !

-Mon Dieu !! S'exclama Esmée. Heureusement que moi aussi j'en ai fait un !!

-Rose semble tellement satisfaite !! Dis je en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle.

Et c'était vrai, elle était fière de sa « prouesse », et s'impatientait du moment ou nous dégusterions son chef d'œuvre.

Nessy arriva après les cours et fut émue jusqu'aux larmes quand elle nous découvrit. Chacun d'entre nous lui témoigna son affection, et la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance assez familiale.

-Bella, tu sais ce qui m'aurait fait plaisir ?

-Non ? Je pensais que tu adorais D&G !! Lui répondis je. Je lui avais acheté une parure dont je croyais qu'elle était secrètement folle.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! J'adore on cadeau ! Mais je pense qu'il manque quelqu'un pour que ma nouvelle famille soit au complet.

Je me renfrognais, sachant parfaitement à qui elle faisait allusion. Au fil du temps, j'avais réalisé que j'avais commise un grosse erreur en lui demandant de me laisser tranquille. Son absence m'était insupportable, et à sa seule mention, je me sentais encore plus vide.

-Bon, il est l'heure de couper le gâteau !!

Fis je, feignant un certain enthousiasme. Nous découpions le gâteau et tout le monde prit une portion de chaque gâteau. Nous goûtions à celui de Rose avec précaution sous son regard pétillant. Et je fus agréablement surprise ! Il était vraiment bon !! Enfin, je fus la seule à l'apprécier…

-Bella, je t'assure ! Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant ! M'assura mon amie.

-Mais Rose, j'adore ton gâteau !!

-Bella, je dois avouer que tu m'impressionne ! Si Rose elle-même avoue que ses talents culinaires ne sont pas à la mesure de ses prouesses…

-Emmet, c'est bon on a tous compris !! Le coupais je avant qu'il ne nous parle de sa vie sexuelle.

La soirée arrivait à sa fin et tout le monde décida de nous aider à ranger. Jasper et moi nous nous trouvions dans la cuisine lorsqu'il me raconta sa décision :

-Et donc, je me disais que j'allais lui demander en mariage. Qu'en penses tu ?

-Jazz ! C'est fantastique !! Alice n'attend que ça !! Je l'enlaçais tendrement, mais je fus soudain prise d'un vertige…

-Bella ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la nouvelle te mettrait dans un état pareil !!

-Jazz…Je ne me sens pas bien…

-Carlisle !! Hurla t-il à pleins poumons. Ils arrivèrent tous en courant dans la cuisine.

-Bella !! Jasper ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil !!! S'écria Alice. Jasper baissa la tête vers moi, gêné.

-Que c'est il passé ??? Demanda Carlisle en s'agenouillant près de moi.

-Je ne me sens pas très bien… J'ai mal au ventre…

Il commença à toucher mon ventre un peu plus rond suite à ma prise de poids…

-Merde ! Bella on t'avait averti à propos du gâteau de Rose ! S'exclama Emet. Cette dernière m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

-Bella, tu peux te lever ?

Avec l'aide de Carlisle, j'essayais de me mettre debout, mais une forte douleur s'empara de moi et je finis par m'effondre dans ses bras.

Je me réveillais quelques temps plus tard sur un lit d'hôpital, les visages inquiets de mon entourage autour de moi.

-Belly Bells ! Enfin tu te réveilles !!

Emmet était près de moi et me caressais tendrement la joue.

-Hey ! Je suis resté longtemps inconsciente ?

-Quelques heures… Commença Jasper.

-Bella, je suis désolé ! Rose paraissait affligée.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillée !

Intervint Carlisle en entrant accompagné d'un médecin.

-Bella, je te présente le docteur Matthiews, pendant que tu étais inconsciente, nous avons fait quelques analyses pour savoir ce que tu avais et…Nous avons découvert quelque chose d'assez rare…

-Mon Dieu papa ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a !! Dit Alice, en s'approchant de moi, en même temps que moi. Mon cœur s'était mit à tambouriner dans ma poitrine…

-Bella, tu n'as rien de grave…C'est juste que…Tu es enceinte.

Un silence de plomb accompagna ses paroles…

-Mais Bella ! Je pensais que tu aimais encore Edward !! Fit Alice, désormais plus une once de préoccupation accompagnait sa voix, elle était plutôt en colère.

-Je croyais que Jacob et toi n'étiez que des amis… Commença Nessy.

-Oh ! Mais c'est le cas ! Bella et moi nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble !!! S'écria t-il.

Moi ? J'étais sous le choc. Comment se pouvait il que je sois enceinte ?? Edward et moi nous étions protégés ! La seule exception fut lors de notre première fois !

-En fait Bella est enceinte de 30 semaines !!

Nouveau silence.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible !!! Je m'en serais rendu compte !!

-Chérie, ce que tu as fit un déni de grossesse.

-Quoi ??

-Tu as vécu une grossesse invisible, tu n'as pris que 3 ou 4 kilos, que tu as du attribué à quelques petits excès, et tu n'as eu aucun symptôme de grossesse.

-Au moins on sait maintenant que Rose n'y ait pour rien. Nous dit Emmet, qui s'était assis sur mon lit, aussi abasourdis que chacun d'entre nous.

-Mais…Et le bébé ?? Demandais je, sortant de ma torpeur.

-Il est en bonne santé, il a occupé clandestinement ton ventre, mais il va bien.

Nous étions tous sous le choc. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait ! J'étais enceinte d'un peu plus de 7 mois !! Et j'apprenais ça, comme ça ! Après un petit calcul, je me rendis compte que cela concordait avec notre première fois. Mais rapidement je me rendis compte qu nous avions négligé un détail :

-Edward ! »

Nous passions les semaines qui suivirent à chercher à le joindre, mais apparemment, à chaque fois qu'on mentionnait mon nom, il ne voulait pas approfondir le sujet. Moi aussi j'essayais de le contacter. Mais à chaque fois je tombais sur son assistante. Sa seule voix suffisait à m'irriter !! Cette Lauren était désagréable ! Monsieur Cullen n'a pas le temps…Il a une interview…Il est sorti…Il est occupé…Mais je passerais le message…

Et pas une fois il ne daigna me parler !!

Bon, c'est vrai que je l'avais cherché. Mais c'était vraiment quelque chose d'impotent.

Heureusement tous mes amis et ma famille m'entouraient. Carlisle et Esmée prolongèrent leur voyage, ne voulant rien rater de la suite pour la venue de leur premier petit fils, Alice et Rose me couvraient de vêtements pour bébé, Jacob, Jasper e Emmet s'étaient mobilisés pour métamorphosé mon bureau en chambre pour bébé sous les directives d'Esmé et Carlisle ne me quittais pas des yeux.

3 semaines après alors que pour une fois seul Emmet était resté avec moi, nous eûmes une fuite dans la cuisine. Et comme il refusait de me laisser seul je dus donc l'accompagner chez le quincaillier. Nous nous trouvions dans le rayon plomberie, Emmet expliquait au vendeur ce qu'il avait besoin.

« -Ici nous avons tout ce qu'il vous fait pour réparer les fuites…

Lui disait un jeune vendeur, prenant soin de répéter la phrase de son enseigne.

-Vous voyez, le tuyau est percé, et elle avait essayé de le colmater, mais je pense que nous devrions le changer pour qu'il arrête de perdre…

-Emmet !!! Emmet !!! Je suis en train de perdre les eaux !!!

J'étais complètement affolée !! Je n'étais pas à terme ! Et bon sang ! Je ne me sentais pas du tout prête ! Je venais tout juste d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte !!

-Par contre on ne fait pas dans ce genre de fuite…

Entendis je le vendeur dire à un Emmet aussi paniqué que moi.

Il réussit à m'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital, et je refusais de le laisser partir.

-Bella, je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à vivre ça !!

-Emmet !! J'ai un pieds dans mon cercueil si tu ne veux pas que je te hante pour la fin de tes jours tu VIENS !!!

Je n'avais jamais autant souffert ! La douleur était atroce !! Mon frère fini par tomber dans les pommes et ce fut Carlisle qui coupa le cordon ombilical.

-C'est un beau petit garçon ! » M'annonça t-il, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Mon bébé était le plus beau de tous les petits garçons. Même si j'avais eu peu de temps à me préparer, l'amour que je ressentais pour lui était immense. Il avait 2 mois maintenant, nous étions chez nous, et il me regardait de ses immenses yeux verts tandis que je lui donnais son lait. Cette soirée, j'allais le quitter pour la première fois. Carlisle et Esmée se faisaient une joie de le garder, mais je redoutais le moment de partir. D'autant plus que j'allais devoir affronter son père.

Et au final, tout s'était déroulé d'une façon surprenante ! Mes souvenirs ne lui rendaient pas justice. Edward était exceptionnellement beau cette nuit là. Tous mes amis et moi-même nous nous étions réunis autour d'Alice qui allait donner son deuxième défilé, et il était là.

J'avais l'impression que mes sentiments envers lui avaient augmentés, en tout cas, je réagissais toujours comme une adolescente devant lui. Refaire l'amour avec lui, pouvoir me sentir à nouveau remplie par lui fut aussi exceptionnel que les fois précédentes.

Et voilà que je devais lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je craignais sa réaction plus que tout. Voudrait il encore de moi ? Certes il m'avait réaffirmé son amour, mais Pourrat-Il accepter cet enfant. Notre enfant ?

**Edward POV**

J'étais complètement déboussolé. Un enfant ? Elle avait bien dit un enfant ??

« -Mais…Bella, comment est ce possible ??

-Je suis tombée enceinte et j'ai eu un bébé.

-Non, je veux dire, nous nous sommes protégé !

-Sauf la première fois…

-Tu veux dire qu lorsque je suis parti tu étais déjà enceinte !!!

-Oui, d'un peu plus de 4 mois…

-Alors pourquoi me l'as-tu caché !!

J'étais désemparé ! J'avais été absent ! J'avais tout raté !!

-Edward, j'ai appris ma grossesse qu'au bout de 7 mois de grossesse…

-Quoi ??

-J'ai fait ce qu'on appelle un déni partiel de grossesse. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te le cacher ! Dès que je l'ai appris, j'ai, enfin nous avions essayé de te le dire…

C'était donc pour ça que mes soeurs et mme ma mère avaient essayées de me faire revenir ! Mais Bella…

-Tu ne m'as jamais contacté !

-C'est faux ! Mais à chaque fois que je le faisais, il y avait cette Lauren qui me répondait !!

Lauren ?? Ah ! C'était cette fille ! L'espèce de pot de colle qu'Eléazar avait embauché…µ

-Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de te appels.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Edward, le fait est que tu es père.

Il me fallut quelques minutes avant que mon cerveau n'accepte d'assimiler ses propos.

Père.

Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage en pensant que j'étais devenu père.

-Cet un garçon ou une fille ?

-Un petit garçon. Ethan.

Ethan. J'étais l'heureux papa d'Ethan !

-Je…Je peux le voir ?

-Oh Edward !! Bien sur qu tu peux le voir ! Tu le dois !!

Nous sortions de ka voiture et lorsque nous fumes face à face, je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer le plus fort possible. J'aimais déjà cet enfant. Il était le fruit de tout notre amour. Je l'avais eu de la femme de ma vie !!

-Merci Bella !!

-Edward, j'ai eu si peur de ta réaction.

-Que pensais tu que j'allais te dire ??

-Je ne sais pas ! Je craignais que tu ne prennes peur !

-Bella, ma Bella, tu m'as appris que je devais assumer tous mes actes, rappelles toi.

Elle me souris, puis me guida vers sa maison n me tenant par la main.

-Comment est il ?

-Parfait ! Il a deux mois, et est en parfaite santé…Et il a tes yeux !!

Je ne pus éviter que mon sourire s'agrandisse. A l'intérieur, mes parents nous attendaient, ils nous embrassèrent affectueusement avant de s'éclipser. Apparemment ils étaient comblés de nous voir Bella et moi ensemble. Mon fils dormait dans son petit berceau. Sa tête recouverte de fines boucles brune reposait sur son matelas. Bella avait raison, il était parfait. Je me penchais pour pouvoir l'admirer.

-Edward, chuchota Bella dans mon dos. Si tu veux, tu peux le prendre…

-Il dort, je ne veux pas…

-Ne dis pas de sottise, de toute façon il va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre pour son lait.

Je vis ma ravissante Bella se pencher pour le prendre. Mon cœur enflait de tout cet amour que je pouvais ressentir. Que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir réussir à y contenir. Ils étaient les êtres les plus merveilleux qui pouvaient exister. Ils étaient ma famille !! Bella me le tendis, je le pris avec la plus grande prudence.

Il était si petit !! Si fragile !!!

Il remua légèrement dans mes bras, je regardais Bella, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Elle s'approcha de nous et me dit, tout en caressant sa petite joue…

-Tu le fais très bien Edward, continue à le bercer comme ça… »

Et puis, mon fils, Wow ! Mon FILS ! Ouvrit lentement les yeux. Et lorsque ses yeux verts me regardèrent encore tout ensommeillés, je n'eus aucun doute sur out l'amour que je ressentais envers ce petit ange.

**Et voilà !!! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé !!! Et que l'explication de la grossesse de Bella aura répondu à vos interrogations !!!**

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!**

**J'attends encore impatiemment vos réactions !!! **

**Et je vous retrouve demain pour le dernier chapitre !!!**

**BISOUX !**


	25. Fin!

**Edward POV**

J'étais l'homme le plus heureux qui soit ! Ethan continuait à m'observer et je me plongeais dans ses petits yeux curieux. Mon sourire ne pouvait plus s'effacer de mon visage. Je le touchais légèrement la joue, et il ferma les yeux à mon contact.

« -Salut petit homme ! Je suis Edward, ton papa.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant ma voix que l'émotion faisait vibrer. J'étais tellement fier d'être devenu père ! Même si il n'y avait que quelques minutes que je l'avais appris, c'était comme si j'avais toujours aimé ce petit être.

Il commença à gigoter nerveusement dans mes bras avant de commencer à pleurer.

-Je…Bella…Je crois que je…

-Mais non Edward ! Il a faim, c'est tout. Viens dans ma chambre.

J'étais assez maladroit, et je le regardais peiné pendant qu'il hurlait, en suivant Bella jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, me laissant seul avec lui sur son lit. Je tentais en vain de le calmer, mais ses cris s'amplifiaient.

-Donne le moi.

Me dit Bella quand elle s'assit à son tour sur le lit.

Je la regardais prendre notre fils, avec la plus grande simplicité qui soit, le calmant par son seul contact. Je réalisais qu'elle s'était rapidement changée et avait revêtu une chemise de nuit couleur crème qui la rendait pure à mes yeux. Je les admirais un moment, puis je réalisais qu'elle commençait à se déboutonner. J'étais assez gêné, je me dis que je devrais mieux leur donner un peu d'intimité.

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je…Je vous laisse…

-Hors de question ! Tu viens t'asseoir près de nous. Allez !

Je lui obéis et je m'installais près d'eux, je demeurais immobile à leur coté, admirant ma Bella donner le sein à notre fils.

-Edward, tu as déjà manqué quelques moments de sa vie, je ne veux plus que cela se passe encore.

-Je suis heureux d'être là maintenant. Je vous ai tous les deux.

Ethan tétait goulûment le sein de sa mère, et pendant que je les contemplais, un immense sentiment de plénitude m'envahis. Jamais je n'oublierais cet instant. Notre premier moment en famille.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ethan se rendormit paisiblement contre Bella.

-Edward, tu veux bien aller le ramener dans son berceau ?

-Et si je le réveille ?

-Mais non !

Elle me le mit dans les bras, et je me relevais avec une lenteur exagérée. C'était la chose la plus précieuse qui soit, ce petit trésor ne devait courir aucun risque. Bella ria doucement pendant que je m'éloignais le plus prudemment possible. Après l'avoir déposé, je restais encore un peu pour admirer sa beauté. Il était un savoureux mélange de Bella et de moi. Ses fins cheveux ondulés étaient comme sa mère, et sa peau toute douce aussi.

Je me redirigeais vers la chambre de Bella comme sur un petit nuage. Cette dernière était restée allongée et me souriais.

-Edward, tu es un merveilleux papa.

-Bella, notre fils est fantastique !

-Je sais, il te ressemble beaucoup.

-Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de toi. Lui dis je en l'enlaçant contre moi. Bella, racontes moi. Je veux tout savoir.

Bella me raconta donc comment elle avait appris sa grossesse, comment Emmet s'était évanoui dans la salle d'accouchement. Même si ça m'a fait rire, je dois avouer que j'étais triste d'avoir manqué ce moment.

-Bella, je suis tellement navré de n'avoir pas été là.

-Edward, nous avons tous les deux commis quelques erreurs, mais je te jure que ça ne se reproduira pas. La prochaine fois, tu seras toujours présent.

-La prochaine fois ??

-Eh oui ! Tu ne penses pas qu'on va s'arrêter en si bon chemin !!

-Hum…Ca me plait bien.

Je nichais la tête dans ses cheveux, aspirant leur odeur de fraise, tout en l'enlaçant fermement. C'était sur que je ne la quitterais jamais plus ;

-…Je pense que je suis prêt à faire une nouvelle tentative tout de suite !!

Je me mis tout de suite à l'œuvre !

Le clair de lune entrait par la fenêtre exacerbant la blancheur sa peau. Avide de la caresser, je défis rapidement sa chemise de nuit, puis avec une douceur infinie, je fis honneur à ses seins voluptueux. Elle s'arqua contre moi, et je continuais à l'embrasser, à la lécher délicatement. Je pris le temps de caresser son ventre, légèrement rebondit, avec dévotion et ferveur. Elle se cambra et m'agrippa les épaules en soulevant les hanches tandis que je caressais sa féminité brûlante, que mes doigts la fouillaient, de plus en plus profondément…

-Edward tu es encore tout habillé…

Constata t-elle d'une voix rauque et hachée.

J'hochais la tête. Avoir encore tous mes vêtements tandis qu'elle était entièrement nue était puissamment érotique. Mais une assez mauvaise idée ! Je me mis à enlever rapidement mes vêtements, qui étaient beaucoup trop nombreux à mon goût. Puis je me penchais sur elle, pour avoir la sensation intense de nos deux corps nus enlacés. Lorsque je m'enfonçais en elle et qu'elle se referma autour de moi, douce et moite, je fus sur le point de perdre tout contrôle. Mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je me remis à bouger en elle, plus lentement, baisant son visage, son cou, ses seins. Elle ondulait avec moi, dans un rythme parfait, nous complétant l'un l'autre, enfouissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, murmurant mon nom…

Nous nouons nos doigts, les serrant avec force, lorsque mes assauts se firent de plus en plus impérieux, nos bouches se joignirent alors que nous sombrions dans le gouffre de l'extase.

Je me laissais tomber entre ses bras, l'esprit apaisé et comblé d'être avec la femme de ma vie.

Nous nous endormions paisiblement ensemble.

« -Bonjour papa !!

Je souris en entendant la voix de Bella me réveiller ce matin là. Je me redressais, pour les voir tous les deux. Ma Bella et notre Ethan.

-Hey ! Ca va vous deux ?

-Ethan avait faim, mais maintenant je pense qu'il est repu !

Notre fils était tout éveillé et ses yeux verts brillaient. Il était allongé entre Bella et moi, et nous le caressions tandis qu'il gigotait.

-Edward, c'est tellement bien d'être comme ça !

-Je pense que nous pourrions passer une vie entière ainsi.

Nous nous souriions. Heureux.

Mais le bruit de la porte nous obligea à nous lever.

-Laisse, j'y vais.

Bella sorti après m'avoir légèrement embrassé. Je regardais mon petit garçon tandis que j'entendais sa mère rire aux éclats. Les voix d'Emmet et d'Alice élevaient.

-Hum…Je pense que notre tranquillité est terminée mon petit ange !

-Wow ! Edward ! Tu pourrais au moins te rhabiller !!

Fit la voix moqueuse de Rosalie.

-Rose ! Ne le regarde pas !! S'exclama Emmet.

-Vous êtes trop mignons !! S'écria Alice, en faisant irruption dans la chambre. Je dus m'envelopper dans les draps et prendre Ethan dans mes bras avant d'oser les regarder. Ils étaient tous dans la chambre à nous regarder avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

-Mon chéri ! Tu fais un papa fabuleux !! Reste comme ça ! Je vais chercher l'appareil photo !! Maman sortit de la chambre comme une furie.

-Eh ! Laissez le au moins se rhabiller !! Intervint ma douce Bella en les chassant de la chambre.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire adieu à notre moment de tranquillité !! S'exclama t-elle en fermant la porte et en soupirant.

Elle eut parfaitement raison ! Ils s'incrustèrent jusqu'au dîner, mais rien ne pouvait affecter le bonheur absolu que j'éprouvais. Bella étions à nouveau ensemble, nous avions le plus merveilleux des bébés qui soient, nous étions entourés de notre famille adorée et Rosalie avait fait son gâteau, immangeable. Lorsque enfin ils daignèrent nous laisser et que Nessy décida de passer la nuit chez une de ses amies, nous nous retrouvions seuls. Bella paraissait exténuée, je décidais donc de prendre notre fils pour l'emmener dormir. Il était adorable, tout comme sa mère qui s'était assoupie lorsque j'entrais dansant sa chambre. Je m'étendis auprès d'elle la contemplant, impressionné par sa beauté.

Je ne pus résister à lui caresser la joue, et elle battit des paupières.

-Edward…Je rêve ?

-Non ma Bella, c'est moi.

-J'étais en train de rêver de toi…Tu es sur que je suis bien réveillée ?

-Absolument ! Insistai je en lui prenant ses mains pour les poser sur mon cœur. Elle hocha légèrement la tête et me sourie.

-Oui, c'est bien toi…

-Oui, et mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, et pour notre fils, Bella, je…Je sais que ça peut te paraître un peu précipité, mais je souhaiterais te demander quelque chose…

-Edward, il ne faut surtout pas que tu te croies obliger ! Je t'aime, tu es ici, avec moi, avec notre fils, c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Non, Bella je te veux pour la vie, je te veux que tu sois mienne. Je veux que notre fils porte mon nom, je veux que tu deviennes Mme Cullen. Bella, me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

**Bella POV**

« -Oui, je le veux !! »

Je regardais émerveillée le visage radieux de l'homme de ma vie glisser dans mon doigt l'anneau sacré qui représenterait notre union pour le restant de ma vie.

Tous ceux que nous aimions étaient réunis autour de nous dans une petite chapelle de Forks. Notre mariage était très intime, avec uniquement les personnes qui comptaient vraiment dans notre vie. Ma robe couleur crème était simple et quelques freesias étaient incrustés dans mes cheveux. Edward était à la fois élégant et décontracté, et avait tenté de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, en vain. Dehors, il pleuvait des cornes, mais à ce qu'il parait, mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux, et avec un époux tel qu'Edward, il ne pouvait être qu'heureux.

Alice et Jasper étaient nos témoins, ils s'étaient mariés deux semaines avant nous. Après avoir échangés un baiser langoureux, Carlisle et Esmée furent les premiers à nous féliciter, suivis de Charlie qui était venu accompagné de Sue, ils étaient heureux ensemble et cela me faisait réellement plaisir. Papa était fier de cette union, surtout depuis qu'il était tombé amoureux de son petit fils. Renée avait elle aussi assisté à la cérémonie avec son insupportable mari, mais ils allaient repartir tout de suite après, n'assistant pas au petit repas que les Cullen avaient organisé. Emmet et Rosalie, le parrain et la marraine de notre fils attendaient à leur tour un heureux évènement ! Jacob couvait Nessy du regard, la regardant comme s'il voyait le soleil pour la première fois ! Il faut avouer qu'elle était très belle dans cette robe dos nue, mais je m'étais rassurée en amant à mon ami de ne pas chercher à brusquer les choses avec elle, elle était encore une enfant.

Pour notre lune de miel, Ethan allait rester avec Carlisle et Esmée, et Edward et moi eûmes beaucoup de mal à nous en séparer. Depuis les trois derniers mois, nous étions toujours avec lui, et nous nous sentions angoissés à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le voir pendant le week-end !

Edward et moi avions loué un petit chalet et au bout de 4 longues heures de route, nous arrivions enfin.

« -Mme Cullen !

Edward me prit dans ses bras pour nous faire entrer dans la maison, comme le veut la tradition. Et nous nous dirigions directement vers la chambre. Notre besoin l'un de l'autre augmentait de jour en jour. Il était un père formidable, un ami fantastique et un amant incroyable. Je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour avoir la chance de l'avoir auprès de moi.

« - Monsieur Cullen !! Je t'aime !! Lui criai je tandis qu'il nous faisait tournoyer dans la chambre.

-Moi aussi ma Bella, je t'aime.

Il sella ses paroles en m'embrassant passionnément. Je sentis ses muscles se durcir sous mes mains lorsque je défis les boutons de sa chemise et la lui retirais. Tandis qu'il faisait glisser ma robe le long de mon corps. Au passage, il agaça de la langue mes seins quand il retira mon soutien gorge. Je le caressais doucement, tout en admirant ses yeux briller de désir pour moi, en l'écoutant ronronner lorsque j'exerçais un mouvement de va et viens sur son membre dressé. Nous nous embrassions, encore et encore, savourant l'un de cet instant magique que nous pouvions créer. C'était si bon d'être nue dans ses bras, de savourer les délices érotiques de nos corps qui se mêlaient. Chaque soupir qu'il poussait s'imprimait dans mon cœur…

Nos regards s'accrochaient lorsqu'il me pénétra puissamment, je m'agrippais à lui frénétiquement, alors que nos ondulions ensemble, langoureusement, voluptueusement. Tout n'était plus que feu et passion, nous avions du mal à respirer, nous ne formions plus qu'un. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément en moi, me donnant tout de lui, et son amour se déversa dans mon cœur quand le plaisir nous submergeait tous les deux.

-Wow ! Fit il en soupirant dans mes cheveux, tandis que je me blottissais contre lui.

-C'était notre première fois en tant que mari et femme !!

-Mais c'est loin d'être la dernière !!

Il m'adressa un sourire coquin qui me fit rougir.

-Je crois que tu réussiras à toujours me faire rougir !

-J'adore ça !! Je t'aime tellement…

-Autant que moi !! »

Quand ses lèvres prirent à nouveau possession des miennes, je sus que rien ne viendrait plus jamais entraver notre bonheur. Le baiser que nous échangions ralluma la flamme qui brûlait entre nous et que nous serions déterminés à entretenir jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

FIN.

**Voilà !! **** C'est fini !!!**

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plut autant que d'****habitude !!**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remercier ! Je ne le ferais sans doute jamais assez !! Ce qui n'était qu'un passe temps c'est transformé grâce à vous en véritable passion d'écrire !!**

**Alors MERCI !**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, de m'avoir ajouté à vos favoris, d'avoir laissé toutes ces Reviews !!**

**J'ai adoré écrire pour vous ! Vous avez été FORMIDABLES ET ADORABLES !! **

**Et nous sommes parvenues à créer un lien entre lectrices et auteur qui est GENIAL !!**

**JE VOUS EMBRASSE TOUTES !!**

**Et c'est pourquoi je vous offre un petit extrait du premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction :**

Coup de Folie !

**Elle commencera à partir de lundi et sera publiée chaque jour de la semaine !!!**

**Voilà qui en ravira plusieurs !!**

**Encore merci à toutes pour votre contribution ! **

**Et je me réjouis car j'ai bon espoir que nous allons dépasser le cap des 1000 Reviews avec ce chapitre !!!**

**Merci d'avoir concrétiser mon souhait !!!**

**J'espère pouvoir vous retrouver avec ma troisième histoire !**

**A tout de suite !!!**

**BISOUX !**


End file.
